


The Song's (One Shorts) || Fillie - Mileven

by SoyMuyFangirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fillie, Mileven, Originally Posted on Wattpad, one shorts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyMuyFangirl/pseuds/SoyMuyFangirl
Summary: Aquí podrán encontrar algunos One Shorts sobre Fillie y Mileven basados en algunas letras de canciones.Cada capitulo es una historia diferente.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Millie Bobby Brown/Finn Wolfhard
Kudos: 1





	1. 001 - How Long • Fillie

Diciembre 30 de 2017

Los chicos se encontraban en un hotel de Atlanta aguardando por una pequeña sorpresa navideña que los Duffer les querían dar respecto a sus personajes y a la serie en general.

Estaban todos en la pequeña sala de el Penhouse en el que se hospedaban, estaban aburridos, así que los cuatro hombres del grupo comenzaron a charlar sobre temas triviales, normal en los adolescentes, mientras que Sadie se entretenía viendo vídeos musicales en su celular y Millie por su lado leía una novela romántica.

De un momento a otro Sadie gritó muy fuerte, tanto así que interrumpió la plácida lectura de la castaña y la charla de los caballeros, se levanto de su asiento y abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa mientras observaba a un joven Wolfhard desconcertado por la reacción de la pelirroja.

-¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO AH?! - nadie sabia el porque de la alterada reacción de Sink, lo único que sabían era que se debía a algo que la ojiazul vio en su teléfono - ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!

-Sads calmante, que sucedió, por que estas tan alterada? - dijo Noah quien se acercó a la joven mientras le acariciaba el brazo para que esta se serenara

-¡QUE EL ES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR! - gritó Sadie al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Finn.

\- QUE?!, PERO QUE HICE YO PARA QUE ME JUZGUES HACÍ?! - dijo el pelinegro.

\- algo muy feo , ¡ESO TE LO ASEGURÓ! - la pelirroja estaba a punto de llorar por lo cual Gaten se levanto de su asiento y con sumo cuidado la abrazo mientras le decía en un susurro - _tranquila , todo estará bien._

Caleb se acerco a Finn y le pregunto - ¿tu sabes de que esta hablando la rojita? - el pecoso negó con la cabeza.

\- De algo de lo que Millie y Yo no teníamos ni la menor idea - observo a la antes mencionada la cual solo veía la escena con cara de confusión - es hora de que se sepa la verdad - acto seguido tomo su móvil que se encontraba tirado en el sofá, lo desbloqueo, devolvió el vídeo que estaba viendo hasta el principió, retiro los audífonos de el aparato antes mencionado y se lo entrego a la menor.

\- Fíjate muy bien en todos los pequeños detalles que puedas encontrar - fue lo último que le dijo a su amiga, después se sentó en el sillón en forma de "L" junto a sus amigos, todos observaban expectantes a la joven chica que se encontraba sentada en una silla individual frente a ellos - Dale Play - Brown obedeció a su mejor amiga, inmediatamente comenzó el vídeo musical.

Ella no sabia nada al respecto de el vídeo que estaba observando, por eso cuando repentinamente en la pantalla apareció Finn abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar alzar la vista hacia el para instantáneamente regresarla a el celular que sostenía en la mano izquierda.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su amiga, Millie le presto atención a todos los detalles que ella consideraba relevantes.

Como el móvil no tenia los auriculares puestos todos estaban escuchando la canción, los hombres, quienes sabían a la perfección que sucedería posteriormente intentaron acercarse a Bobby para que no ocurriera ninguna tragedia pero Sadie se los impedía.

Y ese momento llegó.

Millie vio como el personaje que interpretaba Wolfhard y una chica entraban a una fiesta, y sucedió, observó como Finn se besaba con esa rubia, le partió el corazón, no lo resistió mas, bloqueó el aparato y una lágrima rebelde se asomo por su mejilla, levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de el azabache, se limpio la cara con tanta fuerza que se dejo rojo y sin decir mas salio de la sala de estar.

El canadiense no perdió tiempo y fue tras la británica, la alcanzo en la entrada de el cuarto que la castaña y la pelirroja compartían, tan pronto la chica ingreso el entro tras ella y cerró la puerta tras de si.

\- Por que? - fue lo único que dijo Millie mientras le daba la espalda.

\- No pensé que esto fuera a suceder - dijo Finn mientras movía su pierna con nerviosismo.

\- QUE NO SUCEDERÍA QUE?! , EN ALGÚN MOMENTO ME TENDRÍA QUE HABER ENTERADO! - Millie se volvió hacia el y lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- lo admito , me equivoque , que mas puedo decir? - dijo el pecoso mientras la miraba esperando una respuesta de su parte y lo único que recibió fue una mala mirada de parte de ella, eso le hirió.

\- Por favor no me mires así, no puedes romper mi cabeza y no mi corazón? - el la observa suplicante y ella solo se queda callada.

\- Mira, cuando grabe eso estaba borracho, estaba ido, no hice bien en hacer eso, Pero _Mimi_ te prometo que no había sentimientos involucrados.

En su mente la joven pensaba " _como se le ocurre prometerme_ _algo_ _así_ _"_

Millie decidió hablar - Finn, dime honestamente, esto que ahí entre nosotros es real - señaló en medio de ellos y dijo - esto es real o es solo por el show, es solo por mostrarlo?

\- Brownie perdon yo ... - no pudo terminar ya que la chica lo interrumpió.

\- NO FINN! , AHORRATE TUS DISCULPAS, GUARDATELAS! - suspiro y le dijo - Finn, necesitó saber hace cuanto tiempo esta sucediendo esto? - el risado la miro desconcertado - si, porque te acercas sigilosamente hacia mi mientras me tratas bien y me llamas _baby_ _,_ pero ahí momentos en los que siento que estas tan tímido, lo he notado.

El no contestó a la pregunta de la persona que tenia en frente, en vez de eso le dijo - lo admito, es mi culpa, pero tienes que creerme, tienes que confiar en mi, solo paso una vez, ¡UNA SOLA MALDITA VEZ, CARAJO! - Millie solo bajo la mirada, le costaba tener confianza en las palabras de Finn después de lo que vio.

\- Lo intento, creeme que lo intentó, intento que entiendas, que veas, que tu eres la única a la que amo y siempre amare - una lágrima tras otra brotaban de los ojos de la mas bajita quien intentaba comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo, con sumó cuidado el mas alto le limpió las mejillas y levanto su rostro hacia el.

\- Por favor Finnie - con cuidado Brown retiro las suaves manos de Wolfhard de su cara - por lo que mas quieras, tienes que decírmelo ahora, hace cuanto tiempo esta sucediendo esto? - el joven no le respondió por lo cual ella se exaspero y le grito - ¡DIMELO!, ¡DIME SI TODOS ESOS BESOS QUE NOS DAMOS SIGNIFICAN ALGO O SOLO LO HACES PARA PRACTICAR Y QUE LAS ESCENAS EN LAS QUE MIKE Y JANE SE BESAN SE VEAN BIEN?! , ¡DIME SI ESTO ES SOLO POR EL SHOW!

El canadiense no encontraba palabras para describir el dolor que le causaba ver a su británica sufrir,asi que en un rápido movimiento la tomo de la cintura, la trajo hacia si y la beso como si fuera la última vez que podría hacer eso , ella se dejo llevar por el momento y profundizo aquella muestra de amor que le daba su chico, demostrándose así mutuamente que nada podría separarlos.

Cuando terminaron el beso Finn le dijo a Millie al oído en un susurro y con voz ronca por la pasión del momento - crees que esto es solo un ensayó? - ella negó con la cabeza - entonces no dudes de el amor que te tengo.

Esa noche ambos pudieron comprobar que el amor lo puede todo.


	2. 002 - Too Good At Goodbyes • Fillie

23 de enero de 2018

Ya habían pasado los SAG Awards y como era de esperarse Millie se presentó junto a su actual novio Jacob Sartorius, dando a conocer de manera pública su relación, algo que dejo sorprendido a mas de uno de sus amigos.

Los chicos no se esperaban que Millie a sus 13 casi 14 años tuviera una relación sentimental con algún chico, pero sin duda alguna quien mas sorprendido estaba era Finn.

Ya que Brown se sentó en la ceremonia junto a su pareja, Maddie y Lilia, el grupo de amigos no tuvo otra opción que tomar asiento juntó a su otro grupo de amigos, es decir, el cast de It.

\- Eso si que no lo vi venir - dijo Sophia mientras señalaba a los dos "jóvenes enamorados" que estaban a un par de mesas mas lejos de la de ellos - Alguno de ustedes tenía idea? - con la mirada busco respuestas de el cast contrario.

Noah bajo la mirada por lo cual Chosen le pregunto - lo sabias? - El mas bajo no le contestó eso enfureció al moreno por lo cual alzó la vos y le volvió a preguntar - NO ME SALGAS CON MENTIRAS SCHNAPP, LO SABIAS? , RESPONDE!!!

Si - fue lo único que salio de la boca del menor, ninguno de los presentes sabia como reaccionar a eso, por lo cual Jaeden intervino - Y porque no nos dijiste nada? - Noah solo contestó - No era mi deber informales aquello, le dije a Mills que no se lo iba a decir a nadie.

Sadie y Sophia solo lograban observar a cierto azabache que parecía tener el corazón roto, así que entre señas le dijeron a Jeremy, Jack y Wyatt que intentaran entretener a Wolfhard.

A medida que hacían chistes Caleb y Gaten también se unieron a las bromas, el único que era rechazado por el gran grupo de amigos que se hace llamar "The Losers Strangers" era el menor de todos , Noah, ya que se le acusaba de alta traición y de romper a una de las normas mas importantes _Friends_ _Don't_ _Lie_ _._

La noche transcurrió entre bromas, risas, comida, baile, bobadas, premios y una que otra mirada de reojo a la pareja sensación de la noche.

De esa noche solo quedo el recuerdo, el triste recuerdo de una verdad inevitable.

El joven Skata se encontraba justo ahora en un pequeño auditorio de Los Ángeles junto a los chicos de Calpurnia, dentro de tres horas tendrán un concierto del cual, por cierto se agoto la boletería.

El representante de la banda le había enviado con anterioridad a los amigos de Finn boletas VIP para que asistieran la presentación de aquella tarde.

Y sin duda alguna todo el club de los perdedores extraños asistiría, todos menos Bobby.

Los chicos arribaron a el lugar indicado para el concierto antes de lo previsto, por lo cual aprovecharon para interactuar con los integrantes de la banda, con el pasar del tiempo todos concordaron que el joven de las pecas no se veía nada bien, así que las chicas salieron al ataque.

\- Oye _lobo_ feroz, por que no ensayas un poco y vas calentando la voz? - pregunto Ayla, el aludido solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, se paro en la tarima y comenzó a probar el micrófono, guitarra y parlantes.

Wolfhard empezó a hablar - Hola, probando, uno, dos, hola, si, me escuchan en el fondo? - justo en ese momento el mayor de los Wolfhard ingreso por la puerta acompañado de un sonriente Charlie Brown, Nick en respuesta a la pregunta de su hermano se limitó a levantar su pulgar derecho para darle a entender que se escuchaba a la perfección.

\- ¡QUE CANTE! - gritó en forma de broma Jack para animar a su mejor amigo a darles un adelanto de lo que escucharían mas tarde.

Ya todos los presentes, excepto el vocalista estaban sentados en la tercera hilera, desde la cual el anteriormente mencionado no podía ver lo que planearon sus amigas.

Sophia había llamado a Nick para que trajera a Charlie al concierto, mientras que Ayla entretenía a Finn diciéndole que ensayara un poco.

Mientras el pelinegro conectaba todos los implementós necesarios Sadie procedió a contarles el plan a los dos hermanos mayores.

\- Debemos mostrarle a nuestra querida " _Eleven_ " lo mucho que " _Mike_ _"_ esta sufriendo. - pero como? - dijo el par de amigos - simple - respondió la pelirroja de cabellera mas larga - la llamaremos por FaceTime justo cuando el comience a ensayar.

Finn estaba listo he iba a comenzar a tocar el solo, pero Ayla lo interrumpió - Te reto - dijo ella, el risado solo hizo una cara de asombro - te reto a cantar una canción diferente.

\- Y cual sera? - pregunto un despreocupado Wolfhard.

\- No lo se - le contesta su amiga - que tal si la elige Sophie

\- ¡TOO GOOD AT GOODBYES! - Grito la pelirroja de cabellera mas corta - te la sabes? - claro que Finn se la sabia, Ayla la había esta do escuchado toda la semana - si - dijo el.

Las chicas llamaron a Millie por FaceTime justó antes de que Finn comenzara a cantar.

\- Hey, chicas, que sucede - las tres la callaron con un "Shhh"

\- No preguntes, solo gozalo - dijo Sadie, coloco la cámara delantera y enfoco al vocalista - ni se te ocurra colgar - fue lo último que dijo.

Acto seguido, el joven se descolgó la guitarra, preparó la pista y comenzó a cantar.

_Debes pensar que soy estúpido_   
_Debes pensar que soy tonto_   
_Debes pensar que soy nuevo en esto_   
_Pero he visto todo esto antes_

Millie quedo impresionada de que Finn conociera una canción de ese genero

_Nunca te dejaré cerca de mí_   
_A pesar de que significas todo para mí_   
_Porque cada vez que me abro, me duele_   
_Así que nunca voy a estar tan cerca de ti_   
_Incluso cuando soy lo más importante para ti_   
_En caso de que te vayas y me dejes en la tierra_

_Cada vez que me haces daño, menos logro llorar_  
 _Y cada vez que me dejas,estas lágrimas secan mas rápido que antes_  
 _Y cada vez que sales, menos te amo_  
 _Cariño, no tenemos oportunidad es triste pero es verda_ d

_Soy demasiado bueno en las despedidas_   
_(Soy demasiado bueno en las despedidas)_   
_Soy demasiado bueno en las despedidas_   
_(Soy demasiado bueno en las despedidas)_

Para este punto los ojos de Bobby estaban hechos un mar de lágrimas.

_Sé que estás pensando que no tengo corazón_   
_Sé que estás pensando que soy frío_   
_Sólo estoy protegiendo mi inocencia_   
_Sólo estoy protegiendo mi alma_

_Nunca te dejaré cerca de mí_   
_A pesar de que significas todo para mí_   
_Porque cada vez que me abro, me duele_   
_Así que nunca voy a estar tan cerca de ti_   
_Incluso cuando soy lo más importante para ti_   
_En caso de que te vayas y me dejes en la tierra_

_Cada vez que me haces daño, menos logro llorar_   
_Y cada vez que me dejas,estas lágrimas secan mas rápido que antes_   
_Y cada vez que sales, menos te amo_   
_Cariño, no tenemos oportunidad es triste pero es verda_ _d_

Los corazones de ambos parecía ser un huracán de sentimientos encontrados, el de El era todo destrucción, porque así se sentía, destrozado . El de Ella era una tormenta eléctrica, la cual quería desatar sobre El para que supiera que ella también se sentía de una forma desastrosa.

_Soy demasiado bueno en las despedidas_   
_(Soy demasiado bueno en las despedidas)_   
_Soy demasiado bueno en las despedidas_   
_(Soy demasiado bueno en las despedidas)_

_No hay manera de que me veas llorar_   
_(No hay manera de que me veas llorar)_   
_Soy demasiado bueno en las despedidas_   
_(Soy demasiado bueno en las despedidas)_

_No_   
_No, no, no, no, no (soy demasiado bueno en las despedidas)_   
_No, no, no, no_   
_No, no, no (soy demasiado bueno en las despedidas)_   
_(No hay manera de que me veas llorar)_   
_(Soy demasiado bueno en las despedidas)_

_Cada vez que me haces daño, lloro menos_   
_Y cada vez que me dejas, cuanto antes estas lágrimas secan_   
_Y cada vez que sales, te amo menos_   
_Cariño, no tenemos oportunidad es triste pero es ver_   
_Soy demasiado bueno en las despedidas_

En el momento en que la canción término Millie se dio de cuenta de que había hecho pedazos un corazón hermoso, el de Finn, se sintió terrible, "ya no hay marcha atrás" , se dijo a si misma, pero tan pronto haya oportunidad iba a mandar a Sartorius al carajo, era una promesa.


	3. 003 - Talking To The Moon • Mileven

Hawkins , Indiana , 21 de Octubre de 1984.

Día 343

Mike se encontraba en el sótano de su casa, simplemente mirando hacia la nada, siempre que solía quedarse así se hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez ¿Por que?

¿Por que la chica que ama se fue? , ¿Por que lo único que dijo fue _Goodbye_ _Mike_? , ¿Por que el no hizo nada para evitar que no se marchase de su lado? , ¿POR QUE?

Estas preguntas lo atormentaban día y noche, el ya no sabia que hacer.

Ese mismo día por la tarde los muchachos habían acordado disfrazarse de los Ghosthbusters, pero lo que no habían aclarado era que personaje iba a encarnar cada uno.

Todos estaban ansiosos por disfrazarse, Lucas, Will y Dustin solo pensaban que seria genial que todo el mundo los observará por los increíbles atuendos que utilizarían, a Mike también le gustaba la idea, pero el tenia un motivo mucho mas profundo.

El quería aparentar ser un cazafantasma para poder cazar a un fantasma, un fantasma que había desaparecido hacia casi un año, un fantasma que le había robado el corazón, un fantasma con el que soñaba cada noche y el nombre de ese "espectro" era Eleven, su querida Eleven.

Así que como ya era costumbre de todas las noches se levanto del sofá, tomo el Walki-Talki que reposaba sobre la mesa y se dirigió a el pequeño refugio que algún día fue de su amada, se sentó en medio de este encendió el dispositivo y espero una señal.

Nada.

Mientras esperaba se dio cuenta de que ese noche en especial la luna y las estrellas brillaban mas de lo normal, aquella luz se colaba por la única y pequeña ventana de la estancia en la que se encontraba, el rayo de luz daba justo en el lugar donde Mike se hallaba sentado, observo la blanquecina pero nítida iluminación que le proporcionaba aquel astro, tomo aire y comenzó a hablar.

\- El, me escuchas? , soy yo, soy Mike, es el día 343, es la 7:31 pm ,hoy los chicos y yo planeamos disfrazarnos todos en grupo para Halloween , no es genial? - como siempre no hubo respuesta por parte de ella.

Cada noche Mike iba perdiendo las esperanzas de a poco, pero justo en esos momentos recordaba aquel tierno beso que le robo en la cafetería de la escuela, recordaba la promesa que le hizo de que irían al SnowBall juntos, pero sobre todo recordaba que mientras lo estaban interrogando la había visto al otro lado de la ventana, todo aquello le daba fuerzas para continuar, para seguir intentando, porque muy en el fondo de su alma el sabia que ella estaba bien y que estaba viva.

-'El, me escuchas? , Sé que estas ahí afuera en algún lugar muy lejos - le chico no sabia si ella en realidad podía oírlo pero nada perdía con intentar - quiero que vuelvas, me oyes? , te quiero de vuelta.

A pesar de que el no sabia si la joven le respondería decidió continuo - Mis vecinos creen que estoy loco, Pero ellos no entienden que tu eres todo lo que tengo, eres todo lo que tengo.

Observó la ventana - Sabes? - suspiro - Por la noche, cuando las estrellas iluminan mi habitación me siento solo hablándole a la luna , solo lo hago tratando de llegar a ti - su voz se estaba entrecortando - Y siempre espero que estas del otro lado hablandome también - el chico estaba siendo muy sincero, por primera vez en muchas noches le dio paso a la tristeza en su corazón - a veces pienso que soy un tonto que se sienta solo a hablar con la luna, que estupidez, no lo crees?

Decidió continuar con su relato - Me siento como si fuera famoso, quieres saber porque? , pues porque me he convertido en la charla de todos, la ciudad entera habla de mi, todos dicen que me he vuelto loco y sabes algo? , ¡AL CARAJO TODO! , ¡CLARO QUE ME HE VUELTO LOCO! - claro que se había vuelto un loco, estaba loco porque el amor de su vida regresará - algo curioso de todo esto? , ellos no saben lo que yo sé, se que cuando el sol se esconde alguien esta respondiendo, se que tu me estas respondiendo, o al menos lo intentas.

Prosiguió - Todas las noche, cuando las estrellas iluminan mi habitación me siento solamente a hablarle a la luna, se que llegare a ti, se que estas al otro lado de la linea y que tratas de hablarme también, tal vez somos dos tontos que se sientan solos hablándole a la luna.

Se podía decir que la luna era la confidente de éstas dos jóvenes almas enamoradas, la luna lo sabia todo.

Pasaron unos instantes en los que el silencio se apodero de el sótano, así que le volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿Me escuchas llamarte?, Porque creeme que cada noche sin falta estoy hablándole a la luna, cada noche sigo tratando de llegar a ti y cada noche espero que estés del otro lado hablándome también - tomo aire y continuo -muy en el fondo de mi corazón se que no soy un idiota que se sienta solo en un sótano dentro de un pequeño refugio, con un Walki-Talki entre las manos hablándole a la luna, hablandote a ti.

Mike espero, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, estaba enjuagado en lágrimas, el joven ya no sabia que hacer, la desesperación lo carcomía por dentro, así que con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas le dijo a El en un susurro - Sé que estas ahí afuera en algún lugar muy lejano.


	4. 004 - Perfect • Fillie - Mileven

" _Hawkins_ _, Indiana , 4 De Diciembre de 1984"_

\- ¡ES ENSERIO! - Dijo una Millie algo alterada al leer la primera linea de el guión que tenia entre sus manos, todos los presentes quienes estaban sentados al rededor de la mesa la miraron con asombro por su reacción.

Era 22 de febrero de 2018 y habían citado a todo el cast para que leyera todo lo que sucedería en la tercera temporada, todo el mundo asistió sin falta, incluyendo a Charlie a quien le habían encontrado inocente y le dejaron ingresar a EE.UU.

Por otro lado no todos estaban felices de estar en Atlanta en aquella fecha ya que les habían informado que el rodaje comenzaría el 23 de Abril, pero con lo que no contaban era que tenían que grabar algunos Flashbacks para los episodios.

El guión estaba listo y Shawn y los Duffer's no pretendían cambiarle nada, tal vez la agregarían alguno que otro beso pero el escrito no tendría cambios radicales.

Digamos que la inconformidad surgía de los adolescentes protagonistas de la afamada serie ya que cada uno estaba ocupado en algo

Gaten estaba sentando las bases de su banda con su hermana en New York

Caleb se dedicaba a ir a convenciones como la ComicCon en distintos países

Noah era la imagen oficial de Boss junto a Chris Hemsworth

Sadie se encontraba de aquí para allá en sesiones de fotos y desfiles de MiuMiu

Finn preparaba el lanzamiento del EP de Calpurnia y grababa pequeñas escenas para IT 2

Y Millie, bueno, Ella había terminado con Jacob el 16 de Febrero, si, justo tres días antes de su cumpleaños, como se podrán imaginar no se encontraba de humor para nada, ni siquiera para grabar momentos Mileven, ¿Por que? , bueno pues porque le aterraba la idea de que el personaje al que interpretaba tenga mejor vida amorosa que ella, además de que no podía ver a Wolfhard a la cara después del inconveniente de ... La Foto.

Brown había intentado por todos los medios humanamente posibles convencer a los directores de no hacer un flashback sobre el SnowBall pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Para este punto la sala de juntas de el hotel en el que se hospedaban parecía un campo de batalla, por un lado estaba Bobby quien se oponía a volver a grabar aquel lindo momento y por el otro estaba el resto de los presentes en el lugar, era uno contra todos.

\- ¡ES QUE NO ES JUSTO, NO PIENSO VOLVER A GRABAR AQUELLO! , Si, es verdad que ha sido una de las escenas mas lindas de la serie, ¡PERO ESO NO JUSTIFICA LO QUE USTEDES ME PIDEN EN EL GUIÓN! - La castaña hablaba muy rápido y era difícil comprenderla con esos cambios de tono de voz que tenia, aun así se lograba entender que no estaba de acuerdo.

\- Millie, ya te hemos explicado como unas 11 veces que no vamos a cambiarle nada al guión - Dijo Ross ya un tanto fastidiado por la actitud de la menor.

Pero se preguntaran el porque de la discusión , bueno, la chica no se sentía preparada para todos esos besos que estaban estipulados en el libreto de la siguiente manera:

_**P** _ _**AR** _ _**EJA** _ _**CANTIDAD DE** _   
_**BESOS ( Intensos)** _   
_Jancy_ _5_   
_J_ _o_ _p_ _p_ _er_ _2_   
_L_ _u_ _m_ _ax_ _3_   
_Mileven_ _6_

  
Una británica ya cansada de tanta discusión dijo - Bueno, si no van a reducir la cantidad de besos, ¡¿ENTONCES DIGANME PORQUE TANTOS, AHH?! - A lo que Matt le contesto - ¿Tan siquiera leíste bien todo el guión? - La bajita agachó la cabeza mientras negaba.

\- Bueno si al menos hubieras leído por completo el libreto no estarías preguntándonos eso - la reprendió Matt

Shawn intervino diciendo - Querida, para hacerte un resumen muy breve, en esta temporada el salto entre años no sera de uno sino de dos, es decir que esta temporada comenzará con el inicio de clases del año 1987, por lo cual si hacemos cuentas los protagonistas, es decir ustedes, tendrán mas o menos entre 15 y 16 años.

Esto dejo sorprendidos a los adolescentes, es verdad que parecía que tenían uno o dos años de mas pero nunca pensaron que aquello fuera un pretexto para hacer que sus personajes crecieran de forma tan radical, tanto física como psicológicamente, ya que siendo sinceros a esa edad los besos no son solo unos leves roses y ellos lo sabían a la perfección.

Una ya derrotada Millie dijo - de acuerdo lo haré - en ese momento los ojos de Wolfhard se iluminaron - pero que quede claro que sera sólo por los fans - a Finn no le importaba que fuera actuación o no, solo quería volver a sentir los labios de la chica contra los suyos ya que habían estado tan distanciados aquellos últimos meses que solo quería pasar tiempo con ella.

\- De acuerdo - dijo Rossalegre - esta noche grabaremos la escena del después del SnowBall

Dicho esto todos se fueron a preparar en sus camerinos y a leer el guión.

Caída la noche todos estaban listos con sus vestuarios y peinados correspondientes, la escenografía estaba como la ultima vez, todo se veía igual.

\- ¡OK CHICOS ES HORA DE GRABAR, TODOS A ESCENA! - un animado Shawn gritaba por todo el lugar, en esta ocasión los jóvenes no habían tenido la oportunidad de ensayar antes de grabar así que tendrían que improvisar sus acciones mas no sus lineas.

Uno de los asistentes de cámara se poso frente a ella con un letrero y dijo - SnowBall parte dos, escena 1 toma 1, corre pizarra y acción.

La escena comenzó justo donde había terminado la segunda temporada, la cámara enfoco a todos los estudiantes bailando en el gimnasio, después se centro en la pareja protagonista, concluyo Every Break You Take y comenzó una canción un poco mas movida.

\- Ven conmigo - le dijo Mike a Jane mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba consigo

\- Mike a donde vamos? - pregunto Jane siguiéndolo hasta la salida trasera del lugar

\- Ya lo veras - se volteo a verla y le sonrió de lado, esa sonrisa la reconfortó

Salieron del gimnasio y lentamente pasaron por detrás del estacionamiento sin hacer ningún ruido, se dieron cuenta que Hopper y Joyce estaban allí recostados contra un auto mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro.

\- Harían una linda pareja - cometo la chica, por un segundo el joven pensó que seria lindo que ella pudiera experimentar que era el amor de madre, que era tener hermanos y una familia y por un momento no le pareció descabellada la idea de que en un futuro aquellos adultos que se daban apoyo mutuamente se casaran.

Llegaron a donde Mike tenia la bicicleta aparcada por que a pesar de ir elegante no iba a dejar que su madre lo llevara a la escuela aquella noche, se subió a su vehículo, se retiro la chaqueta y la depósito dentro de la canasta, volteo a ver a la joven y le dijo - sube - ella sin rechistar le hizo caso.

Wheleer Empezó a pedalear, tomaron la avenida principal del pueblo dirigiéndose al parque, a medida que iban avanzando por la carretera El iba relajando su agarre a tal punto que tomo la iniciativa de levantarse del puesto quedar parada sobre los apoyapies de la bicicleta y se sujeto de los hombros del pelinegro.

\- ¡WOW MIRA ESO! - le grito al chico mientras señalaba hacia el frente.

Habían llegado a su destino, el parqué central de Hawkins, estaba lleno de cadenas de luces amarillas que unían un poste de luz con otro, indicando que dentro de poco arribaría la navidad, a esa hora nadie estaba ahí, así que se bajaron de la cicla y comenzaron caminar mientras inspeccionaban el lugar.

\- Mike, que es eso? - le pregunto refiriéndose a unos columpios

\- Es un juego, ¿te quieres subir? - la chica asintió anímicamente.

Llegaron al lugar antes mencionado, Jane se sentó y Mike empezó a empujarla suavemente, duraron un buen tiempo así disfrutando del juego como si fueran niños de cinco años.

\- Así que ahora te llamas Jane? - le pregunto, ella volvió a asentir - bueno, para mi siempre seras El.

Después de un tiempo decidieron seguir caminando, esta vez tomados de las manos, llegaron a un lindo kiosco de madera blanco que estaba adornado con enredaderas de hojas y cadenas de luces amarillas, se pararon en el centro de este y como acto reflejo ella coloco sus manos al rededor del cuello de el y el las coloco al rededor de la cintura de ella.

Comenzaron a bailar los dos, así en silencio, mirándose a los ojos poco a poco se iban acercando mas y mas hasta que sus narices se rozaron, estaban a punto de besarse cuando ...

Millie se salió del papel, se separo de su compañero y dijo: lo siento, no puedo hacer esto.

Un "AHHGGG" colectivo se escucho por parte de todo el equipo técnico presente

Matt un tanto comprensivo dijo - Bueno tomemos un receso de 10 minutos y volvemos, de acuerdo? - si aquello provenía de Matt no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

\- Da igual - dijo uno de los encargados de sonido - de todos modos debo verificar que los parlantes estén funcionando bien - el soundtrack de esa escena era fundamental para que el momento quedara grabado en la mente de los fans.

\- Entonces pon una canción cualquiera y prueba que sirvan - le contestó Ross

Justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar una tonada hermosa que ambos adolescentes conocían muy bien.

Un temeroso Finn tenia un conflicto interno entre si decirle a Millie que practicaran la escena con aquella canción de fondo, finalmente su impulso pudo mas que su miedo, trago fuerte, se dirigió a la joven

 _Encontré un amor para mí_  
 _Cariño,_ _sumérgete_ _y_ _déjate_ _guiar por mí_  
 _Bueno, encontré una chica, bella y dulce_  
 _Oh, nunca supe que eras tú quien esperaba por mí_

\- Quieres ensayar? - la joven que sé río mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¡Ohh, vamos Brownie, no seas así! , sabes perfectamente que tengo dos pies izquierdos, necesito entrenamiento de una experta - la británica terminó sucumbiendo ante los encantos naturales del canadiense y sin decir nada término accediendo a la petición del joven.

Se acercaron el uno al otro se pusieron en posición inicial para comenzar a bailar al ritmo de la música, su danza era lenta y sin duda en un principio Bobby guiaba los pasos de Skata, pero a medida que iban avanzando el muchacho empezó a adueñarse de la situación haciéndose cada vez mas uno con la melodía.

_Porque éramos niños cuando nos enamoramos_   
_No sé lo que era_

Y era cierto eran unos niños cuando se dieron de cuenta que se querían mas de lo normal, pero ella tenia 12 y el 13, no sabían nada sobre el amor y fue tanta la presión social que sufrieron que no supieron manejarlo adecuadamente, se distanciaron y la castaña intento olvidarlo estando con otro chico, pero su intento fue fallido y ahora se encontraba otra vez siendo débil frene al pelinegro

_No renunciaré a ti esta vez_   
_Pero, cariño,_ _bésame_ _lento, tu corazón es todo lo que tengo_   
_Y en tus ojos tú tienes al mío_

El canadiense estaba dispuesto a no perder a la británica de nuevo, haría hasta lo imposible por no distanciarse de ella nunca más

_Cariño, estoy bailando en la oscuridad contigo en mis brazos_   
_Pies descalzos en el césped, escuchando nuestra canción favorita_   
_Cuando dijiste que_ _lucías_ _fatal, susurré por debajo de mi respiración_   
_Pero lo oíste, cariño, luces perfecta esta noche_

_-_ Esto no parece real - dijo Millie recostando su frente en la de el contrario mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba - Creeme, esto es muy real - le respondió Finn imitándola

Estaban tan apartados de todo a su alrededor que no se dieron de cuenta qué Shawn los estaba grabando

 _Bueno, encontré una mujer, más fuerte que nadie que conozca_  
 _Ella comparte mis sueños, espero algún día compartir su casa_  
 _Encontré un amor, para cargar más que con solo mis secretos_  
 _Para cargar amor, para cargar nuestros propios hijos_

En esa pequeña burbuja que habían creado solo existían el y ella, nadie mas.

_Aún somos chicos, pero estamos tan enamorados_   
_Luchando contra todas las dificultades_   
_Sé que estaremos bien esta vez_

Sabían a la perfección que a pesar de que los medios comentaran sobre ellos, siempre estarían el uno para el otro, para apoyarse mutuamente.

 _Cariño, toma mi mano_  
 _Sé mi_ _chica_ _, yo seré tu hombre_  
 _Veo mi futuro en tus ojos_

Pese a que ninguno de los dos quería reconocerlo aún seguían profundamente enamorados el uno del otro de una manera tan tierna que ambos habían soñado alguna vez como serian sus hijos, si tendrían los ojos de su madre o el cabello de su padre

_Cariño, estoy bailando en la oscuridad contigo en mis brazos_   
_Pies descalzos en el césped, escuchando nuestra canción favorita_   
_Cuando te_ _vi_ _en ese vestido, luciendo tan hermosa_   
_No merezco esto, cariño, luces perfecta esta noche_

  
En ese momento ellos no sabían diferenciar si estaban ensayando o si habían mandado el guión al carajo y seguían los impulsos de su corazón. No sabían si eran Mike y Jane bailando o solo ellos mismos, solo Finn y Millie.

_Cariño, estoy bailando en la oscuridad contigo en mis brazos_

Era de noche y sentían como si estuvieron en el paraíso porque solo se necesitaban los dos 

_Pies_ _descalzos en el césped, escuchando nuestra canción favorita_  
 _Tengo fe en lo que veo_

Sin duda alguna desde ese momento la canción de Ed se convertiría en la canción favorita de ambos

_Ahora sé que he conocido a un ángel en persona_   
_Y ella luce tan perfecta, no, no merezco esto_

A Skata lo perseguían sus demonios internos pero el había encontrado la manera de mantenerlos en calma, estar cerca a la chica de sus sueños, estar junto a Bobby

\- Millie - la llamo, la aludida solo contesto un "Hum?" - _Luces perfecta esta noche_ \- esa fue la cereza del helado ya que solo basto que Finn dijera eso para que se besaran como nunca antes.


	5. 005 - Umbrella • Fillie - Mileven

Atlanta, Georgia 26 de Abril del 2018

La tercera temporada de Stranger Things tenia muchas cosas nuevas en el guión, entre ellas unas cuantas escenas "cursis" que supondrían la utilización de canciones muy románticas típicas de la época.

Ya que los protagonistas eran "adolescentes pubertos" a los cuales les daba fastidio todo lo que contenía romanticismo, los Duffers decidieron hacerles una "sensibilización" (por no decir que para la mayoría de los jóvenes fue una tortura emocional) para despertar en ellos esos sentimientos que debían quedar plasmados en su actuación.

Así que dejando en manos de Shawn esta importante responsabilidad decidieron que era tiempo de que se dieran cuenta lo que significa para los fans cada una de las parejas de la serie, en especial _Mileven_ _._

Los convocaron a todos, es decir a Millie, Finn, Gaten, Caleb, Sadie, Noah, Natalia, Sharon, Drace, Charlie y a Joe " _Mama_ _luchona_ _"_

Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué Sharon?, resulta que Barb volvería en forma de Flashback.

Pero ¿Como es posible que Charlie este allí? , bueno, tal parece que el no estaba mintiendo y era completamente inocente, es decir, no se drogaba, es más, junto a los jóvenes del elenco habían emprendido una campaña para que los adolescentes de hoy en día no consuman sustancias psicoactivas.

Ya retomando el tema, cuando todos los antes mencionados llegaron a las locaciones se encontraron con una mesa rectangular de madera que tenia sillas solo en uno de sus costados más largos y el otro lado se hallaba vacío con vista hacia una enorme cortina blanca.

\- ¡QUE TAL ESTRELLITAS, LA TIERRA LES DICE "HOLA"! - cuando Levy terminó la frase todos estallaron en una carcajada colectiva, sabian a la perfección que Shawn era todo un burlesco, asi que todo tipo de broma era de esperarse por parte de el.

-Bueno, ya estamos aqui querido director, ¿para que nos necesita? - pregunto Joe

-¡QUE BUENO QUE LO PREGUNTAS! - dijo el mayor de todos en un tono de voz elevado, dándoles a entender así a los presentes que les quería mostrar algo muy importante para el - de hecho necesito que tomen asiento - sentencio señalando la mesa.

Todos los menores le hicieron caso, como si de un maestro y sus estudiantes se tratase.

Quedando en este orden de izquierda a derecha: Drace, Sharon, Nati, Charlie, Joe, Gaten, Sadie, Millie, Finn, Noah y Caleb

Shawn se coloco enfrente de ellos y empezó a explicar - Ok, ustedes saben que en esta temporada intentaremos darle relevancia a las parejas que el público más ama - inmediatamente todos miraron a Brown y a Wolfhard, pero estos ni se inmutaron, ya les era común que entre compañeros de trabajo se hicieran alguna que otra chansa - Así que junto con los Duffer decidimos recopilar algunas de las escenas mas tiernas de estas parejas a lo largo de la serie - antes de retirarse aclaro - les pido que por favor lo que vean a continuación no lo observen como actores, sino que se pongan en los zapatos de los Fans y lo sientan la emoción como ellos

Tan pronto Levy terminó de hablar el proyector comenzó a mostrar fotos de Jancy, Lumax y Jopper, de fondo se podía escuchar Someone Like You de Adele, cuando el video edit terminó Natalia, Sharon, Sadie y Gaten tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

Drace abrazo a Sharon

Charlie a Natalia

Y Joe a sus dos bendiciones (Gaten y Sadie)

Ya todos estaban a punto de levantarse de sus respectivos asientos, cuando Shawn volvió a irrumpir en el recinto - ¡ESPEREN, AUN FALTA ALGO MAS! - de repente las luces se volvieron tenues y la pantalla se ilumino de nuevo.

Empezaron a aparecer imágenes Mileven de la primera y segunda temporada.

_Tienes mi corazón_   
_Nunca seremos mundos separados_

Millie comenzó a sentir algo extraño cuando aquella linda versión acústica de Umbella inició su reproducción junto a las imágenes, por alguna rara circunstancia ella lograba conectar la letra de la canción no solo la ficción sino que también con la realidad.

_Tal vez en revistas_   
_Pero tú seguirás siendo mi estrella_

A Bobby le llegaban recuerdos de que a veces compraba los números de las revistas en donde Skata aparecía en la portada, en esos momentos ella se sentía orgullosa de lo lejos que el había llegado, parecía una estrella, una verdadera estrella, _su estrella._

_Cariño, porque en la oscuridad_   
_No puedes ver carros brillantes_   
_Y es ahí cuando me necesitas_   
_Contigo siempre_ _compartiré_ _todo_

Y era cierto ella entregaría todas sus riquezas con tal de estar ahí cuando el la necesitase

_Porque_   
_Cuando el sol brille, brillaremos juntos_   
_Te dije que estaría aquí por siempre_   
_Dije que siempre sería tu amiga_   
_Hice un juramento que llevaré hasta el final_

Esa frase hizo que Brown recordara un día en específico, estaban grabando ST 2.

°°°

El sol se estaba poniendo para darle paso a un naranja atardecer, Wolfhard y ella estaban observándolo, estaban solos.

\- Wow pareciera que estamos brillando juntos - Dijo Finn  
-Si - respondió Millie

\- Brownie - la llamo el  
\- Dime Wolfie - contestó ella

\- Siempre estarás aquí? - le pregunto el chico algo apenado  
-Claro - le dijo como respuesta - siempre seré tu amiga

\- Lo prometes - Dijo Finn  
\- Lo prometo - afirmo ella

Entrelazaron sus dedos meñiques de sus respectivas manos derechas, aquella seria una promesa que llevarían hasta el final de los tiempos.

°°°

_Ahora que está lloviendo más que nunca_   
_Sabiendo que nos tenemos el uno al otro_   
_Puedes estar bajo mi sombrilla_   
_Puedes estar bajo mi sombrilla_

La lluvia simbolizaba los problemas, discusiones, peleas, chismes, dilemas, y demás conflictos que habían tenido en tan poco tiempo, todo aquello parecía una tormenta que pronosticaba no terminar. Pero cuando se volvieron a ver aquel 23 de Abril la tormenta paso a ser un huracán de sentimientos encontrados que solo se calmaría hasta que se dieran un tan ansiado abrazo que ambos reclamaban mutuamente, hasta que se tuvieran el uno al otro.

_Estas cosas lujosas, nunca se interpondrán entre nosotros_   
_Eres parte de mi entidad, de aquí a la eternidad_

La fama y las riquezas materiales nunca impedirían que ellos se alejaran, tal vez las malas influencias si, pero la avaricia nunca se les subiría a la cabeza.

_Cuando la guerra haya tenido su parte_  
 _Cuando el mundo haya jugado sus cartas_  
 _S_ _i la mano es dura, juntos repararemos tu corazó_ n

La británica esperaba reparar ese corazón que algún día fue suyo y no supo valorar, ya que le había hecho tanto daño y se había hecho daño a si misma por no escuchar consejos que venían de parte de las personas que ama, y esperaba que en algún momento aquel canadiense le volviera a dedicar esa sonrisa de medio lado que a ella tanto le encantaba.

_Porque_   
_Cuando el sol brille, brillaremos juntos_   
_Te dije que estaría aquí por siempre_   
_Dije que siempre sería tu amiga_   
_Hice un juramento que llevaré hasta el final_

En ese instante en la pantalla se podía ver la escena en la que Jane se despide de Mike con el icónico _GoodBye_ _Mike,_ seguida de esta se pudo observar el reencuentro entre los protagonistas y el _353_ _Days_

_Ahora que está lloviendo más que nunca_   
_Sabiendo que nos tenemos el uno al otro_   
_Puedes estar bajo mi sombrilla_   
_Puedes estar bajo mi sombrilla_

El reproductor dejo divisar cuando El y Mike se encuentran por primera vez, cuando se conocen aquella noche en que los chicos estaban buscando a Will y lo que encontraron fue a una niña con una camisa amarilla que le quedaba muy grande y con su cabello rapado. Se conocieron bajo la lluvia, se conocieron a causa de la lluvia, _La lluvia._

_Está lloviendo_   
_Cariño, está lloviendo_   
_Siempre puedes venir hacia mí_   
_Ven hacia mí_

Para este punto los ojos de Millie parecían una lluvia torrencial.

_Está lloviendo_   
_Cariño, está lloviendo_   
_Siempre puedes venir hacia mí_   
_Ven hacia mí_

Tantos recuerdos caían sobre su mente como si de gotas de lluvia se tratase.

_Está lloviendo_   
_Cariño, está lloviendo_   
_Siempre puedes venir hacia mí_   
_Ven hacia mí_

Ella nunca quiso que la lluvia los separase, siempre pensó que la lluvia los uniría bajo la misma _umbrella_ _._

_Está lloviendo_   
_Cariño, está lloviendo_   
_Siempre puedes venir hacia mí_   
_Ven hacia mí_

Ahora ella solo quería que las gotas de lluvia que cubrían las mejillas pecosas del pequeño lobo feroz fueran secadas por sus pulgares que el chico consideraban estaban hechos de la mas fina seda jamas fabricada.

Solo querían estar refugiados en los brazos del contrario esperando a que aquel huracán secase.


	6. 006 - Eyes Closed • Fillie

Atlanta, Georgia 2 de Mayo de 2018

Un capitulo musical.

Ese era el reto de la tercera temporada, todos los jóvenes protagonistas se lo imaginaban como High School Musical combinado con Camp Rock, La La Land, Mamma Mia y Grace y estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de que aquel episodio fuera recordado por los Fans como uno de los momentos mas memorables de la serie.

Es por ello que desde su primer día en el set empezaron a ensayar danza en su tiempos libres, Sadie, Caleb y Millie no necesitaban entrenar tanto como Noah, Gaten y Finn, sobre todo Finn, este último era bastante tieso o como el solía decirle a Mandy Moore quien era la coreógrafa encargada de todas las escenas de baile en esta capitulo - tengo dos pies izquierdos y mi coordinación de manos y pies es nula.

A pesar de que Moore llevara tantos años entrenando a bailarines en Broadway y de haber sido la mente tras _Another_ _Day_ _Of_ _Sun_ _,_ _A_ _Lovely_ _Night_ y todas los increíbles bailes de La La Land hacer que Wolfhard fuera mas que un árbol parecía algo difícil pero no imposible, así que se dio a la tarea de que la mayoría de números en los que aparecía el joven danzando fueran junto a Brown quien si era un poco mas diestra en ese aspecto y podría ayudarle cuando el se equivocara.

En cualquier coreografía que practicaran Bobby estaba al lado de Skata, eso los hacia sentir bien mutuamente ya que desde noviembre del año pasado se habían distanciado y no fue hasta que regresaron a los estudios que entablaron conversación.

Desde finales de Marzo Jacob empezó a comportarse como un patán con la joven, la trataba mal, la insultaba, la maldecía y en una ocasión la llego a tomar muy fuerte del antebrazo clavándole las uñas en la piel, gesto que después de dos días se convirtió en moretones, a pesar de que ella intento ocultarlo utilizando buzos, suéteres y aplicándose un poco de maquillaje, no logro encubrir el daño que su "novio" le había causado.

Wolfhard estaba colérico de la ira que le causaba el ver como su mejor amiga era agredida por Sartorius, si por el fuera iría hasta L.A y le propinaría una paliza por no saber respetar a las mujeres, pero no podía, así que se conformaba con que Brown se mantuviera cerca a el, para asegurase de que si a "Yeicov" se le ocurría aparecerse en Atlanta el estaría esta vez para protegerla.

Durante el tiempo en el que los jóvenes no se vieron la mayoría de ellos había cambiado físicamente, Caleb, Gaten, Sadie y Millie habían crecido poco, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Noah quien estaba unos centímetros mas alto y de Finn quien empezó a practicar de forma constante Baloncesto y Boxeo, esto hizo que su contextura y fuerza muscular aumentara.

\- Brazos hacia la Derecha, ahora llevenlos al Centro y abranlos hacia arriba para el gran Final - dijo Mandy mientras dirigía una de las coreografías de los seis chicos - Muy bien muchachos, me alegra ver como van progresando, en especial tu Finn - le recalco al anteriormente mencionado, luego se dirigió a todos - apuesto a que el episodio siete de esta temporada sera todo un éxito, por favor, un aplauso para ustedes, se lo merecen - los jóvenes estallaron en aplausos efusivos, habían estado ensayando toda la mañana y este era el momento perfecto para un tan anhelado descanso.

\- Wow, al menos ya terminamos por hoy - hablo Gaten al mismo tiempo que secaba el sudor de su frente con una toalla.

\- No estés tan seguro de eso - le contradijo Noah.

\- Si, a caso no recuerdas que debemos mostrar que tal estamos de manejo de la Voz - le contesto Caleb.

\- y a que hora es? - Pregunto Sadie para acto seguido tomar un sorbo de agua de su botella.

\- En 15 Minutos - respondió Joe quien entraba en ese momento al aula de danzas junto con su nueva compañera de reparto Maya.

\- ¡PERFECTO! - dijo la británica - así tu y yo - hablo mientras señalaba al canadiense - tendremos tiempo de practicar una vez mas nuestra coreografía - acto seguido tomo al joven de la muñeca y lo arrastro hacia la tarima, el chico no tuvo otra alternativa que seguir a la chica.

La musica empezó a sonar, era una pieza del Soundtrack original de la serie el cual combinaba ritmos actuales con baladas clásicas de los 80's, los Jóvenes protagonistas comenzaron a moverse a través del espacio en el que estaban, en algunos momentos bailaban solos y en alguotros danzaban juntos, la planimetria de la coreografía estipulaba alzadas para nada complicadas pero si algo cercanas a sus rostros, cuando bailaban era como si sus almas se conectaran de una forma mágica, sus amigos ya estaban acostumbrados a la química que desprendían cuando se encerraban en aquella burbuja en la solo existían El y Ella.

Pero para Maya esto era algo nuevo, estaba impresionada, nunca había visto tanto amor enfrascado en un solo momento, La tonada terminó, Wolfhard y Brown culminaron el numero estando muy cerca el uno del otro, sus frentes estaban pegadas, sus narices se rozaban, las manos de El es hallaban posadas en la cadera de ella y las de Ella en las mejillas de el, sus respiraciones eran erráticas y sus ojos intentaban hallar que tan profundos eran los de el contrario, y ese bello momento se vio arruinado por Drace quien ingreso al establecimiento diciendo

\- Ya es hora de la práctica vocal - los que se encontraban bailando se separaron, cuando todos estaban listos emprendieron camino hacia la sala de música.

Los Duffer y Shawn los recibieron con una sonrisa en la boca.

\- De Acuerdo - Hablo Matt - van a pasar a la tarima a cantar una canción que describa su relación amorosa actual.

Despues intervino Ross - Recuerden que con anterioridad les habíamos dicho que la planearan y a sumó que todos obedecieron - los Seis chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Bueno - Dijo alegremente Levy - que pase el primer valiente.

\- ¡YO! - grito la pelirroja - Ok respondieron los demas

Sadie cantó No de Meghan Trainor

Caleb cantó Can't Feel My Face de The Weeknd

Gaten cantó Attention de Charlie Puth

Noah cantó Maps de Maroon 5

Finn Cantó My Kind Of Woman de Mac DeMarco

Y Millie cantó Eyes Closed de Halsey

Cuando Finn término su presentación no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada a Millie, se descolgó la guitarra y bajo del escenario.

\- Ok Mills, tu eres la última - le hablo Sink a Brown, la chica le sonrió a su amiga la ojiverde y subió a la tarima.

\- Bueno yo decidí cantar esta canción porque ya estoy cansada de las farsas que tengo que cometer para que el mundo deje de presionarme, quiero decir una verdad que mi corazón oculta aunque sea solo tres minutos - Acto seguido comenzó a cantar.

Las primeras palabras salieron de su boca como si quisieran escapar de alguna jaula en la que estuvieron encerradas mucho tiempo.

_Yo, sé dónde descansar_   
_Yo sé que decir_   
_Todo es lo mismo_   
_Y yo, sé cómo jugar_   
_Conozco este juego_   
_Todo es lo mismo_

Para ella todo era lo mismo, revistas, videos en Youtube, chismes, mal entendidos, fotos en internet, Sabia perfectamente que decir siempre para que el mundo dejara de atacarla, era como jugar ajedrez debía ser muy meticulosa al realizar una jugada porque una mala jugada podría significar Haque Mate.

_Ahora si mantengo los ojos cerrados, él se parece a ti_   
_Pero nunca se quedará, nunca lo hacen_   
_Ahora si mantengo los ojos cerrados, él se siente igual que tú_   
_Pero has sido reemplazado_   
_Estoy cara a cara con alguien nuev_ _o_

Cuando pasaba tiempo con Sartorius solía cerrar los ojos por momentos y lo único que lograba divisar entre las imágenes que le llegaban a la cabeza era Finn.

_Lo_ _hubiera dado todo por ti, te hubiera cuidado_   
_Así que_ _dime_ _dónde me equivoqué_   
_Lo hubiera dado todo por ti, te_ _hub_ _iera_ _cuidado_

_Mi amante, mi mentiroso_

Millie hubiera dado todo por el, hubiera sido capaz de cambiar de nacionalidad si era necesario, todo con tal de estar cerca a el.

_Hubiera cambiado todo por ti, allá para ti_   
_Así que_ _dime_ _cómo seguir adelante_   
_Hubiera cambiado todo por ti, te hubiera cuidado_

_Mi amante, mi mentiroso_

Y aunque lo amaba el chico le había mentido, el le dijo un día que desde que tenia 13 no había besado a ninguna otra chica, pero todo eran pamplinas, eso la lastimó, porque no estaba acostumbrada a la traición, la aborrecía, le era difícil seguir adelante sabiendo que el joven no estaba a su lado.

_Ahora si mantengo los ojos cerrados, él se parece a ti_   
_Pero nunca se quedará, nunca lo hacen_   
_Ahora si mantengo los ojos cerrados, él se siente igual que tú_   
_Pero has sido reemplazado_   
_Estoy cara a cara con alguien nuevo_

En los pocos meses que la bajita llevaba de relación con el rapero solo habían llegado a besarse una vez y de ello saco una conclusión "Wolfhard besa mejor" , nada se comparaba con aquellos lindos labios rojos acreedores de su primer beso y no se arrepentía de haberle dado a el ese titulo de "El fue mi primer beso"

_Él no se da cuenta de que estoy pensando en ti_   
_No es nada nuevo, no es nada nuevo_

El rubio nunca se había dado cuenta de que solo era un pretexto para ocultar una verdad tan triste e inalcanzable, Jacob no se daba cuenta de que su "novia" pensaba solo en aquel pelinegro que se había convertido en el dueño del corazón de la castaña y que todo lo que ella era le pertenecía a aquella obra de arte con pecas.

_Ahora si mantengo los ojos cerrados, él se parece a ti_   
_Pero nunca se quedará, nunca lo hacen_   
_Ahora si mantengo los ojos cerrados, él se siente igual que tú_   
_Pero has sido reemplazado_   
_Estoy cara a cara con alguien nuevo_

La británica termino de cantar con lágrimas atravesando su rostro, ya no podía seguir manteniendo aquella mascara que cubría lo que en verdad sentía, como pudo salio corriendo con rumbo a su camerino, tan pronto llego a su destino cerro la puerta y le coloco seguro, se dejo caer recostando la espalda en la entrada, acto seguido comenzó a llorar todo lo que no logro llorar en meses.

Pero cierto canadiense se encontraba al otro lado del pedazo de metal y madera que los dividía, escuchando los lamentos de Ella, el también se sentía terrible porque también se mintió a si mismo diciéndose que no la quería, cuando desde lo mas profundo de su alma deseaba decirle a la chica un "Te Amo" , pero era tan cobarde y tímido que no logro decir nada y solo se limito a quedarse allí sentado mientras la escuchaba sollozar y llegaba a la conclusión de que hay veces en las que debemos actuar sin razonar y teniendo los _Ojos_ _Ce_ _rrad_ _os_ _._


	7. 007 - Anywhere • Fillie - Mileven

Atlanta, Georgia, 28 de Mayo de 2018.

La tercera temporada estaría ubicada cronológicamente un año después del final de la segunda, mas o menos en el verano de 1985, el final de la primavera seria pronto y la temperatura aumentaría de manera drástica, de por si ya a finales de mayo se podía divisar los contratiempos que surgirían desde junio hasta aproximadamente comienzo de agosto.

Era tal el calor que se sentía en todo el set que hasta en la sombra los jóvenes protagonistas continuaban abochornados y estar rodeados de maquinas que emiten demasiada calor no ayudaba en lo absoluto, las cámaras, los micrófonos, los antireflectivos, las luces, los parlantes, hasta el vestuario les hacia creer que estaban en aquella cabaña en la que se escondió Eleven, misma que tiempo después se convertiría en un sauna que expulsaría al Mind Flayer del cuerpo de Will.

\- ¡POR DIOS , QUE CALOR! - Grito Natalia quien apenas llegaba al pequeño refugio fresco de los adolescentes, el cual era nada mas y nada menos que el sótano de la familia Wheleer, tal parece que ese era el lugar mas "frío" del establecimiento.

Se preguntaran, ¿Por que no están en el comedor disfrutando del aire acondicionado?, pues resulta que Joe "Mama Luchona" Keery lo averió mientras practicaba algunos movimientos con el bate de clavos, y por el momento aquel lugar oscuro, guardado y a prueba de rayos del sol parecía ser lo mas eficaz para bajar la bilirubina.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA ... ESTOY SUDANDO COMO LANGOSTA EN UNA OLLA! - Vocifero la pelirroja

\- Hey , lenguaje - le recriminó Noah.

\- De acuerdo Rogers - le siguió el juego Gaten.

\- A quien engaño - Volvió a hablar Schnapp - ¡ESTE PUTO CALOR ME VA A DERRETIR EL CEREBRO!

\- Uy , Con esa boca besas a tu madre - le contesto Caleb.

\- Además, cual cerebro si no tienes ZOMBIE BOY - Y con ese comentario de Drace todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Maya, Natalia, Charlie, Joe y Drace estaban sentados en el sofa, Sadie y Millie se encontraban refugiadas en el "fuerte" o cama de Eleven, mientras que Caleb, Gaten, Noah y Finn se hallaban sentados en la mesa de en la que sus personajes jugaban D&D.

Millie no había hecho ningún comentario sobre al clima y a duras penas si sonreía con los chistes que sus amigos decían, a Finn esta actitud le parecía muy extraña en ella ya que era considerada "Miss Simpatia" en el set. El no sabia que la chica estaba reflexionando sobre su relación con cierto "Rapero" y las discusiones que solían tener, nada mas en aquella semana ya llevaban 10 peleas y ninguna había terminado bien.

A Jacob no le parecía buena la idea de que su "novia" se volviera a besar con su Co-Protagonista y aun mas que esta temporada tendrían que juntar sus labios tres apasionadas veces, cada vez que la pareja se llamaba nunca terminaba bien, siempre se gritaban y siempre estaba de por medio lo mismo: _Finn._ La joven defendía a su amigo a capa y espada, por otro lado el joven no lo quería ver ni en pintura.

En la ultima videollamada que habían tenido (la cual había sido hace una hora) los gritos habían estado presentes pero no solo ellos también una declaración. Durante el enfrentamiento Sartorius le preguntó a la chica.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ LO DEFIENDES TANTO?!

A lo que Brown le contesto con un grito desesperado.

\- ¡PORQUE LO AMO! - tan pronto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

\- Así que es por eso - El la fulminó con la mirada - bien entonces hablamos después cuando hayas decidido cual de los dos es el mejor para tu vida - dicho esto corto la comunicación.

Esa conversación la tenia hecha un lío, un manojo de emociones y sentimientos estaba creciendo dentro de ella al igual que su confusión, lo único que surcaba su mente era ¿En verdad amo a Wolfhard? , ni siquiera era capas de contestarse aquella incógnita, tal vez nunca sabría la respuesta, o eso pensaba ella.

\- ¡OIGAN! - la voz de Shawn se hizo presente desde las escaleras - ¡¿SABEN QUE HORA ES?!

\- ¿Es hora de aventura? - contesto Joe con aire de burla y desconocimiento en su respuesta.

\- No - negó Levi - es hora de grabar la escena del bosque.

Abruptamente Gaten y Maya se levantaron se sus respectivos asientos mientras gritaban y sacudían sus brazos al mismo tiempo - ¡3312 , TENEMOS UN 3312!

Sadie y Drace también se unieron a la broma - ¡CÓDIGO ROJO, REPITO ES UN CÓDIGO ROJO!

Natalia y Charlie se miraron, juntaron sus manos y empezaron a gritar modo fans

Joe no se quedo atrás y dijo - ¡NESTOR , TRAE LAS PALOMITAS, ESTO SE PONDRÁ INTERESANTE! - instantáneamente Caleb se abalanzó sobre el simulando que tenia un tazón lleno de comida.

El Canadiense y la Británica se acercaron el uno al otro y se limitaron a observar todo el Show que sus amigos montaron en cuestión de segundos, sin percatarse de la presencia de el menor de todos el cual se acercaba por sus espaldas, el joven Estadounidense los abrazo a ambos por los hombros quedando en medio de ellos, junto sus caras y les susurró - Aborten.

Shawn se reía a carcajadas de la increíble "presentación" que tenia ante sus ojos, no desaprovechó ni un segundo, saco su teléfono del bolsillo y lo grabó todo.

Después de tanta risa viene el llanto, ¿Por qué?, pues porque en aquella escena solo podían estar presentes el director, el asistente del director, el camarógrafo, el encargado de sonido, la encargada de las luces y los dos protagonistas, el resto del elenco quedo desilusionado ya que anhelaban poder observar esa toma tras bambalinas.

Ya todo estaba listo así que comenzaron a grabar.

El asistente del director se coloco frente a la cámara con un letrero en la mano y dijo - El Bosque, Escena 14 , Toma 1 , Corre pizarra y ACCIÓN.

Mike y Jane venían caminando una tarde soleada por el bosque tomados de la mano, ella traía puesto uno de los sacos de lana de el, por supuesto le quedaba gigante, las mangas de este cubrían sus manos y le llegaba hasta el comienzo del muslo, el joven traía una chaqueta (o chamarra) del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela, si, Michalle Wheeler se había unido al equipo de secundaria de basketball de la Hawkins Middle School.

El chico había crecido bastante en tan corto tiempo, ahora era una cabeza mas alto que su novia y se había puesto en forma ganado así masa muscular y fuerza, ella no se quedaba atrás, el cabello le había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, ahora caia sobre sus hombros y sus caderas y busto estaban comenzando a pronunciarse.

Se podía decir que aquella imagen era muy tierna, ver a la joven pareja caminando por el bosque tomados de las manos disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro, para ellos era como estar en el paraíso.

\- Mike - lo llamo la joven.

\- ¿Que sucede? - le contesto mientras giraba la cabeza y la observaba.

\- ¿Que quieres ser cuando seas mayor? - le pregunto ella.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? - la cuestionó el.

\- Solo tengo curiosidad - respondió ella con simpleza.

El detuvo la marcha de ambos, la halo del brazo para que lo encarara, la miro y le contesto.

\- Quiero ganarme una beca para estudiar en la universidad de Nueva York Física cuántica, y trabajar en la N.A.S.A.

Con esa aclaración la chica supuso que en aquel plan de vida ella no se hallaba presente, desilusionada agacho la cabeza, el chico vio que ella no estaba muy feliz con su respuesta, en un acto decidido con su mano izquierda tomo el mentón de la joven y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Pero, ¿Sabes qué? , nada de eso me importa si tu no estas a mi lado El , te amo y no imagino mi vida sin ti - sus miradas se conectaron en un momento mágico, en una unión inseparable.

La química traspasaba la pantalla y se olvidaron por completo que estaban siendo filmados en ese preciso instante.

Se acercaron cada vez mas, Jane tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder mira a Mike correctamente y el tuvo que bajarla para poder observarla mejor, en un movimiento rápido pero conciso juntaron sus labios, El joven coloco su mano derecha sobre la cintura de la chica atrayéndola hacia si, al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda se hallaba en la curvatura que se formaba entre el cuello y la mandíbula de ella, el beso se volvió extenso y para poder intensificarlo la joven puso ambas manos sobre las mejillas de el chico, sus labios danzaban al ritmo de sus corazones.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno, juntaron sus frentes, sus respiraciones eran erráticas y cada suspiro que daban formaba una hermosa melodia, abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

\- Llevame a cualquier parte - le dijo El a Mike - A cualquier parte - tomo aire - A cualquier parte contigo.

Wheeler le sonrió, tomo su mano con fuerza y empezó a correr adentrándose al inmenso bosque que se alzaba sobre ellos llevándose a El a rastras.

Cuando pasaron velozmente por el lado de la cámara fija esta los siguió desde el lugar donde estaba, cuando el camarógrafo los vio muy lejos le aviso al director.

\- ¡OK CHICOS DEJEN DE CORRER, YA TENEMOS LA TOMA! - Grito Shawn.

Los jóvenes no se detuvieron

\- ¡OIGAN! - Volvió a vociferar Levy , nada, la pareja no volvía - llamen a seguridad - le dijo a su asistente - diganles que los protagonistas escaparon y que fijen un perímetro, no podemos dejar que salgan del set sin supervisión.

Por otra parte los chicos seguían corriendo con sus manos juntas, sentían la adrenalina en las venas, era la primera vez que intentaban escaparse, lo único que salia de la boca de Millie era

\- ¡OMG, OMG, OMG! - pero lo decía con su acento natal.

Finn la miro y le dijo - Hey, te oíste realmente muy Inglesa.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos pararon y miraron a su alrededor, divisaron un enorme pino y pensaron que aquel seria el mejor lugar para esconderse.

La bajita no podía alcanzar la rama del árbol así que el mas alto sin previo aviso la tomo de la cintura y la ayudo a alcanzarla, con el repentino tacto de las manos del chico su cintura la chica sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorría toda la espina dorsal después de socorrerla el de un solo salto alcanzo la rama y comenzaron a subir juntos el pino.

Cuando llegaron a la mitad de el árbol Millie se detuvo y se sentó en la ramificación en la que se hallaba parada, sus antepiernas quedaron suspendidas en el aire, dejo caer sus brazos sobre sus piernas, se recostó de lado apoyando el hombro derecho y la cabeza contra el tronco del pino. Finn hizo lo mismo pero una rama mas abajo, se acunclillo en su rama, apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas y recostó la espalda y la cabeza contra el tronco de la planta.

\- En esa posición si pareces una verdadera rana - le dijo ella.

El joven giro la cabeza y la encaró - Bueno dejame decirte que esta rana esta a punto de convertirse en un príncipe - le respondió el, esto hizo que ella se riera, pero era una risa triste.

 _Ya lo eres_ \- pensó la chica

El atardecer estaba en su máximo esplendor y la vista desde aquella altura era estupenda - la noche va a ser joven - Comento el adolescente

La joven empezó a hablar - Te digo algo - el solo asintió - Quisiera buscar otra locación.

\- ¿Para grabar? - Cuestiono Wolfhard.

\- No tonto - le contesto Brown mientras ocultaba una sonrisa - Me gustaría irme a otro lugar y relajarme, descansar - soltó un suspiró.

\- Hummm , ya veo - Analizo Skata - Oye por si no lo sabias a eso se le llama: Vacaciones.

\- Ja Ja Ja, Que gracioso - dijo Bobby

\- Al menos que hice que en tus labios se pintara una linda sonrisa - Ese comentario provoco en la adolescente un sonrojó - ¡Y TE HICE RUBORIZAR! - Grito el chico como si aquello hubiera sido el mayor logro de toda su vida.

\- ¡YA BASTA! - Dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que "golpeaba" el brazo izquierdo de su acompañante.

Las risas cesaron y los dos se quedaron ahí en silencio, no necesitaban nada mas sino un lugar alejado de todo el alboroto que solían vivir a diario, un lugar en donde los paparazzis no le estuvieran gritando : _¡_ _MILLIE_ _,_ _FINN_ _, POR AQUÍ, UNA FOTO POR FAVOR!,_ todo el tiempo. Un lugar donde los Flash de cámaras, cámaras, micrófonos o managers estuvieran encima de ellos, presionándolos. Un lugar donde no tenían que mantenerse en una pose perfecta frente a un lente digital. Ese bosque era el lugar ideal para desconectarse del mundo por un momento, el sonido de las ramas golpeándose las unas con las otras provocando que sus hojas hicieran el sonido de un arrullo era lo mas reconfortante que podrían experimentar, era simplemente relajante.

\- Sabes - Dijo Millie - a veces quisiera escaparme, quisiera irme a algún lugar muy lejano mas allá de las colinas, a miles de millas de Los Ángeles.

\- ¿Y con quien te irías? - Le pregunto Finn

\- Contigo - Respondió con toda seguridad la chica, El chico quedo asombrado por la respuesta de su acompañante, nunca se imagino que ella dijera eso, el pensó que le iba a decir: _Con mi novio ,_ pero no fue así.

Bobby hablo - Nos iríamos a algún lugar lejano donde nadie conozca nuestros nombres, y pudiéramos iniciar algo nuevo - suspiro - Me iría a cualquier parte, a cualquiera, pero me iría contigo.

Continuo diciendo - Nos escapariamos a a alguna parte donde no tengamos que utilizar mascaras o antifaces para ocultar lo que en verdad somos - cerro los ojos y dijo - te juro que quiero irme a cualquier parte contigo.

Skata analizo lo que la fémina había dicho y le preguntó - ¿En verdad te irías a cualquier parte conmigo? - Ella asintió.

\- ¿En serio? - cuestionó el - Sip - Respondió ella.

\- ¿Te irías conmigo al lugar más caluroso o al mas frío del planeta junto a mi? - volvió a preguntar Wolfhard, Brown volvió a asentir.

\- ¿Irías conmigo a el lugar mas apestoso y horrible o al lugar mas bello y hermoso del mundo a mi lado? - Volvió a cuestionar el joven, la joven volvió a confirmarlo.

\- ¿Estarías dispuesta a irte ... - El pelinegro no pudo terminar ya que se vio interrumpido por un grito inesperado de la castaña - ¡MALDITA SEA WOLFHARD, YA TE DIJE QUE ME QUIERO ESCAPAR A CUALQUIER LUGAR CONTIGO! - Eso basto para parar las preguntas.

El canadiense se levanto y se paro correctamente en la rama, se acerco a la británica junto sus frentes, la miro a los ojos y le pregunto en un susurro - ¿Me prometes que algún día nos vamos a escapar los dos solos a cualquier parte? - ella solo le respondió - Lo Prometo. En un acto efusivo juntaron sus labios con una desesperación que solo sus almas y sus corazones lograban comprender, sus respiraciones iban a la velocidad que sus deseos pedían, era apasionado pero tierno, estaban en su pequeño refugio el cual era los besos y los labios del otro, ese gesto contesto la pregunta de Brown: _Realmente_ _amo a Finn._ En aquel instante no les importaba que todos los guardias del set los estuvieran buscando porque ellos ya habían encontrado el lugar desconocido al que querían escapar y era estar solos y disfrutar de aquel amor que no podían expresar.


	8. 008 - Game Of Survival • Mileven

Chicago, 10 de Diciembre de 1984

Kali estaba con la pandilla en su nueva guarida, pero algo no estaba bien , sentía que algo le faltaba, o mas bien alguien, Jane, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, tendría que llamarlo y decirle lo que sucedió, el sabría que hacer, así que fue a su habitación cerro la puerta, tomo el teléfono entre sus manos y marco aquel numero que se sabia de memoria, a el tercer tono contestaron.

\- Contraseña y nombre - pregunto al instante y una voz femenina

\- Ranbow 008 - Respondio Kali

\- Hermana - Dijo alegremente la voz - pensé que no volverías a llamar nunca.

\- también yo Maggie, también yo - Afirmó la morena.

\- ¿Al fin decidiste venir con nosotros? - pregunta Margaret.

\- No Mag, llamaba porque algo importante paso, algo muy importante - Dijo Kali

\- ¿Y que tan importante es? - pregunto la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Si no fuera tan importante no los estaría llamando - hablo algo exasperada Kali - Necesito hablar con Tomas - la joven al otro lado de la linea le dijo que esperara un momento, un minuto después una voz gruesa y masculina se adueño del aparato.

\- Habla y si me hace perder el tiempo te juro que no volveré a contestarte - hablo el hombre.

\- Hola para ti también hermano - contestó irónicamente la morena.

\- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto el chico.

\- Tom, algo paso, algo muy grande e importante sucedió - hablo un poco preocupada Eigth.

\- ¿Que sucedió kal? - cuestiono el joven.

\- la última de nosotros logró escapar, esta viva Tomas, Eleven esta viva - Hablo algo feliz la chica.

Al otro lado de la linea tomas no podía creer lo que su "hermana" estaba diciendo, ¿Como era posible que la única de todos los niños con los que experimento Brenner, que nació y se crió en el laboratorio estuviera viva?, el no lo creía, le parecía imposible.

\- ¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿COMO?!, ¡¿ELLA ESTA CONTIGO?! - Pregunto sorprendido, emocionado, nervioso, y feliz Tomas.

\- No, lastimosamente ella decidió volver a Hawkins - respondió triste la joven - pero ella vino a mi, me encontró, es fuerte y muy valiente.

\- ¿Cual es su nombre? - cuestiono Tom.

\- Jane, se llama Jane - hablo con nostalgia Kali - debemos encontrarla, siento que esta en problemas, debemos salvarla tomas, no podemos dejarla sola.

\- Eso es lo que haremos, la encontraremos - afirmo el - pero debemos hacerlo todos juntos, tengo que reunir a los demás, cuando todos estemos aquí reunidos iremos por ella - Acto seguido colgó el teléfono, se quedo parado allí frente a aquel artefacto de comunicación de color rojo por unos segundos y después como acto reflejo guió su mano derecha a el dorso de su mano izquierda hacia el tatuaje que decía _001_ y lo acaricio con el pulgar.

•••

Hawkins, Indiana 31 de Junio de 1985

Era un viernes muy soleado, el club de AV se encontraba teniendo su ultima clase de biología y química de el semestre, después de aquel día no volverían a las aulas hasta mediados de Agosto, ya muy pocos de los estudiantes que se hallaban en el salón de clases prestaba atención, la mayoría de ellos solo hablaba de la gran hoguera que se realizaría en el patio de la escuela, esta ceremonia marcaba el comienzo del verano.

El señor Clark seguía dictando la clase mientras que Dustin estaba guardando sus cosas para salir corriendo se allí lo antes posible, Will dibujaba en su cuaderno, Lucas admiraba a Max y ella escuchaba todos los chismes que decían Stacy y sus secuaces, Mientras que Mike se dedicaba a agitar su lápiz en su mano derecha de forma frenética. Ninguna de estas actitudes era propia de los 5 chicos ya que les encantaba esa clase, pero alguien los motivaba a salir lo mas pronto posible, esa era Eleven.

Mike quería ver a su novia, Will quería ver a su hermana (Aunque nadie supiera que dentro de poco lo seria) y Max quería ver a su mejor amiga, muchas cosas habían cambiado en ese año que paso y entre esas cosas se hallaba las amistades que mantenían y que se fortalecieron aun más.

El reloj que se encontraba sobre la pizarra seguía sonando, _tic_ _tac_ _,_ _tic_ _tac_ _,_ _tic_ _tac_ _,_ el grupo de amigos contaba los minutos y los segundos para salir de aquel lugar, mientras esperaban Max logro escuchar como Stacy y su séquito de plásticas hablaban de cosas sin sentido pero una de esas cosas le llamo la atención.

\- Bueno, todos ustedes saben que el sheriff y la mamá de zombie Boy son pareja - dijo la lider.

\- Obvio sabíamos eso amiga - dijo una rubia.

\- Ok, como saben el sheriff y su novia van a empezar a vivir juntos a partir de este verano - hablo la "reina malvada".

\- Sty, ya sabíamos eso - protesto una de sus seguidoras.

\- Si, pero apuesto que no sabían que ellos dos quieren tener otro hijo - comento Stacy con aire triunfal.

\- ¡NO TE CREO!, ¡¿ES ENCERIO?! - Medio grito la que mas cerca a la líder estaba.

\- Sip, lo se de buena fuente - sonrió la soberana - pero tal parece que Joyce no quiere estar embarazada otra vez.

\- ¿Entonces? - pregunto la rubia.

\- Entonces parece que van a adoptar, muchas vecinas dicen que van a adoptar a una niña un año menor que Zombie Boy - afirmo Stacy.

 _Están_ _hablando de El -_ Pensó Max

\- Espera - dijo una de las chicas - ¿eso quiere decir que esa chica sera la hermana de el niño raro y sera amiga de el club de los nerds y también estudiará con nosotros?.

\- Así es - Aseguro la líder - es por eso que cuando la conozcamos no podemos ni vamos a hablarle, no sea que se nos peguen los genes frikis, Ew - hizo una cara de asco - de seguro que esa chica pasa un solo día con esos cerebritos y se vuelve igual que la zanahoria.

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba que las vacaciones de verano comenzaban. Todos salieron corriendo como si abandonar el salón de clase fuera la salvación de su vida.

La pelirroja se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho Stacy sobre ese chisme que rondaba por el pueblo, de seguro que Hopper y Joyce lo tenían todo planeado para que a las personas no se les extrañara el repentino aparecimiento de Jane por aquel lugar.

También pensó en contárselo a sus amigos, pero al final decidió que lo mejor era que se enteraran ellos por su propia cuenta a su debido tiempo.

Al salir al pasillo se encontró con todo el grupo en los casilleros.

\- ¿Y que les parece si hacemos una piyamada en mi casa esta noche después de la hoguera? - Pregunto Dustin.

\- ¿De que hablan? - Cuestionó la chica uniéndose a la conversación.

\- Es que como hoy comienza oficialmente el verano, estábamos pensando con los muchachos en hacer una piyamada después de la hoguera esta noche y Dustin se ofreció para que fuera en su casa - Dijo Will

\- ¿Quieres venir? - Le pregunto Lucas a Max

\- Claro - Respondió ella

\- Entonces nos vemos a las siete en la plaza del pueblo y al salir de allí todos vamos a casa de Dustin para "iniciar" el verano - Concluyó Mike a lo cual todos asintieron.

Tan pronto atravesaron la salida Wheleer fue el primero en llegar a su bicicleta y en emprender camino, todo el resto de amigos sabia que el joven iba a encontrase todas las tardes con Eleven y que pasaban una hora juntos leyendo, mirando TV, cocinando, o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Mike llegó a la cabaña, dejo su vehículo antes de las cuerdas de seguridad que rodeaban la estructura, las paso, se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta y toco la clave que Jim le había enseñado con anterioridad, pero fue muy grande la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que quien lo recibía no era la castaña sino su padre.

\- Niño - Dijo el sheriff

\- Hola Hopper, me preguntaba su podía pasar a ver a El, es que ... - pero su charla quedo a medias ya que el pelinegro se dio cuenta que todos los muebles de la casa estaban tapados con grandes sabanas blancas, sin previo aviso ingreso al lugar, observo todo y luego se volvió hacia el adulto - ¿Que esta pasando?

\- Creo que se mejor que te sientes y ... - Jim no pudo terminar la frase porque el adolescente lo interrumpió.

\- ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO?! - volvió a preguntar Mike con un tono de voz un poco mas alta y con algo de insistencia e impaciencia.

\- Nos vamos - hablo el adulto - El y yo nos iremos a otro lugar, un lugar mejor donde ella pueda ser feliz y pueda vivir una vida normal.

El chico malinterpretó la información que Hopper le estaba dando, el no sabia que se irían a casa de Joyce y que ahora la chica podría ir a la escuela, el pensaba que Hopper se llevaría a su Eleven a otra ciudad y que nunca la volvería a ver.

\- ¿Donde esta ella?, ¿puedo despedirme? - Dijo Mike

\- Me temo que ya es muy tarde, ella ya se encuentra en camino hacia ese nuevo hogar - Comento el sheriff y era cierto, desde muy temprano ese día Nancy, Jonathan y Steve se habían ofrecido a llevar a Jane a la ciudad mas cercana a comprarle ropa y todo lo que ella necesitara, y posteriormente volver a Hawkins para que ella comenzara una nueva etapa de su vida.

Mike pensó que se la llevaría muy lejos y que no la iba a volver a ver, es por eso que en un ataque de ira empezó a golpear al mayor (claramente no tan fuerte) en el abdomen de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en octubre del año pasado. Wheleer lo golpeaba mientras le decía - ¡ERES UN MALDITO!, ¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACERNOS ESTO?!, ¡AHORA NO SE SI LA VOLVERÉ A VER!, ¡DESGRACIADO!

\- Calmate - pedía el adulto.

\- ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI TE LA VAS A LLEVARA LEJOS DE MI?!, ¡ERES UNA BASURA!, ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! - todo lo que el joven estaba diciendo salia disparado de su boca - ¡¿QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE LA AMO?!, ¡MALDITA SEA HOPPER!, ¡YO LA AMO! - dicho esto Mike se echo a llorar en el pecho de su suegro al mismo tiempo que este lo abrazaba y buscaba la manera de decirle que todo lo que el pequeño creía no era verdad.

El chico se alejo de Jim, no le dio tiempo de explicarle el malentendido porque salia corriendo a de aquel lugar, tomo su bicicleta y emprendió camino a su casa.

•••

El ocaso se hacia presente en el pueblo, la mayoría los adolescentes y jóvenes estaban sentados al alrededor de una enorme hoguera haciendo una fogata colectiva, comiendo malvaviscos asados y riendo entre ellos, algunos les contaban a otros que se irían de viaje o de campamento, y algotros solo decían que se quedarían en casa esos dos meses que duraba el receso escolar.

Los chicos estaban allí, pero Lucas no se sentía muy cómodo, sentía que alguien los observaba desde los arbustos, es por ello que nos se quedaron mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, en vez de ello decidieron comenzar su piyamada.

Al llegar a casa de Dustin los esperaba bolsas para dormir, juegos de mesa, musica de Michael Jackson, y una pizza de piña.

\- ¿De piña?, ¿Encerio? - cuestiono la pelirroja.

\- Es mi favorita - defendía el anfitrión

\- Bueno, a la próximo ordena una que nos guste a todos - Dijo el moreno.

\- O al menos una que sea comestible - Hablo el castaño claro, con ese comentario todos los presentes se rieron, todos excepto el pelinegro, el había estado algo decaído desde la tarde, su mejor amigo se dio cuenta - Oye, ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto cabeza de coco.

Mike solo asintió, claramente ninguno le creyó, así que decidió hablar - Hopper se llevo a El muy lejos, no se si la volveremos a ver - algo afligido Mike vio al resto de sus amigos y se dio cuenta que también les entristecía la noticias, pero Max tenia sus dudas.

Después de media noche el grupo de amigos se acostó a dormir, quien menos logro conciliar e sueño fue Wheleer, no dejaba de pensare en El, en su amada El, y en donde podría estar en ese preciso momento.

Se levantaron muy tarde el día siguiente, la mamá de Dustin les dio el desayuno y mientras comían les dijo.

\- Quiero que al terminar de desayunar todos se vallan a sus casas - la señora solía ser muy amable pero tal parece que tenia planes para la tarde y eso hizo que fuera algo seria al decirlo - En cuanto a ti, jovencito - señalo a Dustin - Quiero que te arregles, tenemos que ir a visitar a alguien.

\- ¿A quien mama? - pregunto el antes mencionado.

\- Tu no lo conoces, así que no preguntes - fue la respuesta de la mayor.

Mas tarde todos se fueron a sus hogares, pero tal seria la sorpresa de Mike al llegar a su casa.

Karen se hallaba terminando de hornear una tarta de fresa, pero iba muy bien vestida como para estar cocinando, por otro lado Nancy estaba en la sala terminado de arreglarse el abrigo y paso a atarle correctamente a Holy una cinta de tela en forma de diadema en el cabello.

\- Ok, ¿Que esta pasando aquí? - Cuestionó el pelinegro.

\- Mike, hijo, que bueno que ya llegaste, sube y arreglate, tenemos que irnos - Hablo la Madre y como si le leyera la mente a su hijo le respondió a su siguiente pregunta - Iremos a darle la bienvenida a alguien muy importante que llegó hoy al pueblo, así que apresurate.

El chico subió las escaleras, se dirigió a su cuarto, se ducho, se coloco la ropa mas elegante y menos calurosa que tenia y comenzó a peinarse correctamente el cabello, en eso su hermana entro a la habitación diciendo - Te ayudo - El joven asintió con la cabeza, ella se le acercó y empezó a como darle una forma ordenada a ese "nido de pájaro" como solía llamar al cabello de su hermano.

\- ¿Oye tu sabes a quien vamos a visitar? - pregunto el menor - Nancy lo sabia pero decidió que el se diera cuenta por si solo - No, nose - Respondió la mayor - Pero algo me dice que la llegada de esa persona al pueblo es algo muy bueno.

La Familia Wheleer (Excepto Ted quien había decidido no ir), salio de la casa, subió al auto familiar y se dirigió a ... ¿La casa de los Byers?

\- Llegamos - dijo la adulta, un Mike algo confundido le pregunto a su madre - Mamá, ¿Por que estamos en la casa de Will? - A lo que ella le respondió - Ya lo veras.

Se bajaron del automóvil y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero el Chico no se dio cuenta de que el auto de Los Sinclair, el auto de Steve y la camioneta de Hopper también estaban aparcados allí. Llamaron a la puerta y Jhonatan y Joyce los recibieron.

\- Hola pasen - Dijo Jhonatan

\- ¿Como están? - Pregunto Karen.

\- Bien, Gracias - Hablo Joyce - ¿Te ayudo con eso? - Dijo señalando la tarta que la mayor de los Wheleer llevaba en la mano.  
\- Si, claro, esto es para ella - Dijo Nancy.

Mike se dio cuenta que sus amigos, sus respectivas madres, Hopper y Steve también se encontraban en la sala, se dirigió hacia su grupo de amigos y se saludaron entre ellos.

\- ¿Alguien sabe que esta pasando aquí? - Pregunto Lucas.

\- No se - Hablo Max - Pero creo que el si sabe - Señalo a Will.

\- Habla William, ¿Que es lo que sabes? - Interrogo Dustin al antes mencionado, Will solo negó con la cabeza - No diré nada.

En ese momento Joyce pidió a todos los presentes atención - Bueno hoy Jim y yo queríamos que ustedes nos acompañarán a celebrar la llegada del nuevo miembro de nuestra familia y de paso su cumpleaños.

Los chicos se miraron extrañados entre ellos.

La puerta de la habitación de Joyce se abrió y todos lo presentes se acercaron para poder mirar, en el pasillo apareció una figura, una niña de estatura promedio, tes clara, ojos color miel y cabello castaño hasta los hombros. Iba vestida con un vestido de flores, clásico de la época y unas baletas blancas, era Eleven, la niña era Eleven.

Ella era la nueva chica de la calle Maple.

\- Amigos - Volvió a hablar Joyce - Ella es Jane Elizabeth Hopper Byers, es nuestra hija adoptiva, ella es un año menor que Will, hoy ella esta cumpliendo 14 años y hoy se integra a nuestra familia.

Mike no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y a lo que escuchaban sus oidos, El por fin iba a poder vivir como una niña normal, estaba tan impactado que Dustin tuvo que cerrarle la boca subiéndole la mandíbula y Lucas tuvo que pellizcarlo para que reaccionara a lo cual el se quejó.

La pequeña fiesta comenzó y Jane no se separo de su padre ni de su madre por un segundo, de cierto modo la intimidaba tener tantas personas que no conocía del todo, muy cerca a ella, hasta que Jhonatan la invito a ir con su otro hermano y con sus amigos a hablar.

Se acerco al grupo, se sentó en el sofá junto con ellos y los saludó - Hola - Dijo con voz tímida

\- ¿Por que actúas como si no nos conocieras? - Pregunto en un susurro Dustin

\- Porque mamá le dijo que nadie podía saber que nos conocíamos antes, eso levantaría sospechas - Hablo el ahora hermano de manera oficial de la chica.

\- Hola, Soy Max - Dijo Max, extendiéndole la mano y esperando esta vez ser saludada adecuadamente.

\- Hola, Soy Jane, Es un gusto conocerte - Le respondió su mejor amiga dándole un apretón de manos y una cálida sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Lucas - Hablo el moreno.

\- Yo soy Dustin - Dijo el ruloso.

Mike estaba algo nervioso, así que le extendió la mano a la chica y le dijo - Yo soy Mike - Ella le tomo la mano y una corriente eléctrica les recorrió todo el brazo a ambos - Yo soy Jane - se quedaron en esa posición estáticos por 5 segundos, mirándose a los ojos y con sus manos juntas, ese tiempo fue mas que suficiente para que Karen, Joyce, Jim, Jhonatan, Nancy y Steve se dieran cuenta que esa amistad que se estaba formando entre ellos en algún momento llegaría a ser algo más. Aunque ya lo era pero Karen lo ignoraba.

•••

Hawkins, Indiana 18 de Julio de 1985

Ya había pasado el día de la independencia, aquellos fuegos artificiales que le dieron color al cielo fue una de las mejores cosas del verano.

Steve había conocido a una chica llamada Robin con la cual empezó a salir, ella conocía a los niños y los apreciaba tanto como su novio, es por ello que si querían tener alguna cita, a veces invitaban al grupo de amigos para pasar un buen rato todos juntos.

Todos estaban en Baskin Robin's, ya todos se habían comido su respectivo helado y se dirigían a la calle en donde habían dejado aparcada la camioneta de Steve, este se había dado cuenta hace algunos meses atrás que tener un auto deportivo no era muy practico al momento de llevar contigo a tus seis bendiciones y a tu novia, por eso cambio su vehículo por uno tipo campero con asiento para ocho personas (incluyendo al conductor).

Llegaron hasta la camioneta, pero algo les extraño, unos hombres los estaban observando desde lejos intentando pasar desapercibidos, claramente el mayor de todos se dio cuenta de esto y le dijo a su pareja - Robin, tu y los niños suban a la camioneta, tengo que encargarme de algo - La joven confiaba plenamente en la palabra del joven así que les ordeno a los chicos que subieran al vehículo.

El Chico estaba dispuesto a protegerlos a como diera lugar, así que llamo a Dustin y le dijo - En la parte de atrás esta el bate, pasamelo - el ruloso le hizo caso y se lo extendió por la ventana, pero tan pronto el arma estuvo en sus manos vio que eran demasiados los hombres del estado los que se acercaban a ellos acorralandolos y lo mejor era una retirada.

Le dio el bate a Lucas, este lo volvió a dejar en la parte trasera del automóvil, Steve rodeo el vehículo, llego hasta la puerta del conductor, la abrió y entró a la camioneta, se colocó el cinturón, los demás lo imitaron. En la parte delantera iba Steve de piloto y Robin de copiloto, en el centro iban Mike a la izquierda, Jane en medio y Will a la derecha, en la parte de atrás iban Dustin a la izquierda, Max en medio y Lucas a la derecha.

El joven inserto la llave, estaba a punto de arrancar, pero antes miro a la rubia y le dijo - Siento mucho haberte metido en esto - ella no comprendió pero los adolescentes si, acto seguido encendió el auto y acelero de 0 a 80 km en un segundo, las ruedas del auto sonaron contra el asfalto y de estas se desprendió humo blanco.

Como pudieron llegaron a la carretera después de haber estado conduciendo a toda velocidad durante cinco minutos, habían perdido a los estatales de vista, el auto comenzó a fallar,o al menos así lo vio el mayor, el decía que del capo estaba saliendo humo pero nadie lo veía, en ese momento Eleven recordó a su "hermana" y la habilidad que esta poseía.

Todos se bajaron del vehículo y Jane sintió una energía extraña proveniente del bosque, se quedo observando detenidamente hacia este, la voz de Mike le hizo desviar la mirada hacia el y luego la regresara al bosque - El, ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó.

Todos los que no conocían el verdadero origen de el diminutivo de la chica pensaban que se debía a que su segundo nombre era Elizabeth.

\- Si, estoy ... - Eleven no completo la frase ya que en ese preciso instante logro divisar la figura de una chica morena, sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo tras está, sus cinco amigos la seguían.

Llegaron hasta lo profundo del bosque y allí encontraron a Diez jóvenes, todos estaban ubicados en orden según sus edades, el mayor tenia entre 28 y 30 años y el menor entre 14 y 16 años, todos vestían ropas diferentes y habían tanto hombres como mujeres, El solo logro reconocer a una persona, a Kali.

\- Jane - dijo ella - Al fin te encontramos.

\- Pero, ¿quienes son ustedes? - interrogó la castaña.

Un chico de tes blanca, cabello café oscuro y estatura promedió habló - Somos tus "hermanos" - en ese momento se levantó la manga de su abrigo y dejo ver un número _007._

 _-_ James tiene razón - Dijo el mayor de todos - Nosotros somos los otros niños con los que Brenner experimento, no eres la única, no estas sola, tu eres la ultima de nosotros y haz vuelto a nosotros, has vuelto a casa.- suspiro - Por cierto, me llamo Tomas y soy el mayor de todos - Finalizo.

La sangre se le había helado a Eleven, ella no sabia si aquello era real, para estar segura le pidió a todos que mostraran su marca y en un movimiento coordinado todos mostraron sus brazos izquierdos viéndose todos los números en orden.

_001_   
_002_   
_003_   
_004_   
_005_   
_006_   
_007_   
_008_   
_009_   
_010_

Solo hacia falta ella, solo hacia falta el _011._

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_Suspenso_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

Eleven estaba perpleja y a la vez feliz de poder por fin haber encontrado a sus otros "Hermanos", pero había algo que no lograba entender del todo - ¿Por que vinieron hasta aquí? - preguntó la menor.

\- Algo esta a punto de suceder Jane, algo muy malo y grande se acerca.

\- ¿Que? - pregunto ella.

\- lo que escuchaste - contestó Tomás - A partir de ahora esto es un juego salvaje de supervivencia.


	9. 009 - Treat You Better • Fillie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA DE CAPITULO CON CONTENIDO DE VIOLENCIA FISICA QUE PUEDE AFECTAR LA SENSIBILIDAD DE ALGUNOS LECTORES

**_°°°_ **  
_Flashback_

Los Angeles, California 18 de Junio de 2018

Estaban todos los _Losers Strangers_ sentados en una misma mesa junto a la tarima, It era una de las películas mas nominadas y Stranger Things una de las series mas nominadas, todos hablaban de cosas triviales mientras estaban en cortes comerciales, en ese momento Finn le pidió a Sophia, quien estaba sentada al lado de Millie si le podía prestar el asiento un momento, ella accedió.

\- Mills - la llamo el joven de forma temerosa.

\- ¿Que pasa Finnie? - la joven lo miro.

El haber pasado tiempo juntos en el set les ayudo para poder recuperar aquella confianza, cariño y unión que habían perdido.

\- Prometeme que sin importar lo que pase o no esta noche no nos volveremos a distanciar nunca - el azabache estaba nervioso, la siguiente categoría seria: Mejor Beso y estaban nominados en ella, pero no podía permitir que por algún error o suceso que ocurriera en aquella celebración se fuera al bote de la basura todo el tiempo que recuperaron en tan pocos meses.

\- Lo prometo - contesto con mucha sinceridad la castaña.

La musica de fondo sonó y en la tarima aparecieron Tom Holland y Zendaya tomados de las manos.

\- Hola, Yo soy Tom - hablo el  
\- Y yo soy Zendaya - hablo ella  
\- Y somos novios - hablaron al mismo tiempo, el auditorio aplaudió fuertemente.

\- Bueno aquí están los nominados a mejor beso - Dijo la morena, en la pantalla se proyectaron las parejas nominadas, al finalizar la mención de los nominados Tom dijo

\- ¿Acaso nosotros no estamos nominados? - le pregunto a su novia, ella solo se río, el abrió el sobre y dijo

\- Y los ganadores son ... - al ver los nombres escritos en la tarjeta abrió mucho los ojos y sin decir nada se la paso a su acompañante, ella abrió la boca sin emitir ningún sonido sorprendida por el contenido de la tarjeta y hablo

\- y la pareja ganadora es...

\- ¡MILEVEN! - Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
\- Millie Bobby Brown - Dijo Zendaya  
\- Y Finn Wolfhard - Dijo Tom  
\- ¡STRANGER THINGS! - Volvieron a gritar los dos juntos

Los ganadores no lo podían creer, sus caras reflejaban todo lo que sentían. El grupo entero de amigos se acerco a Finn y a Millie y les dieron un corto abrazo grupal, finalizado esto, los dos amigos se dispusieron a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la tarima.

Skata se adelanto dos escalones y se volteo a ver como su acompañante terminaba un corto abrazo con Sink, Bobby se acerco a la escalinata, subió un escalón y el chico el tendió la mano, entrelazaron sus dedos y subieron a donde los esperaban los anfitriones de esa categoría, como el chico iba adelantado un escalón se podía decir que la escena era muy tierna ya que parecía que Wolfhard "arrastraba" a Brown mientras iban fuertemente conectados a través de sus manos.

Llegaron a la tarima, abrazaron a la pareja que allí los esperaba y recibieron el premio, el cual el muchacho sostuvo en sus manos todo el tiempo

\- WOW, oh por Dios esto es increíble - Dijo la británica - mmmmm... - se había quedado sin palabras.

\- ¿Te ayudo con el discurso? - le pregunto el canadiense.

\- Si, por favor - Hablo Millie - en verdad creo que estoy en Shock.

\- Ok - Respondió Finn - El se encargo de dar un hermoso y emotivo discurso en el que le agradecía a Netflix, a los directores de la serie, a sus demás compañeros de reparto, a los estilistas, maquillistas, vestuaristas, camarógrafos, encargados de luces, sonidos, efectos y escenografía por haber hecho esa escena posible y les agradeció tanto a su familia como a la familia de ella por todo lo que les habían apoyado en sus carreras, a sus managers, a sus fans y a los fans de la serie.

Mientras el joven hablaba, la joven solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, pero antes de que el dijera el ultimo "gracias" , ella lo interrumpió.

\- Pero también queremos dedicarle este premio a todas las personas que creen en el amor, porque el verdadero amor si existe. Puede que tal vez justo ahora este del otro lado del mundo o puede que este justo al lado tuyo, pero sin importar donde este, no dejes de buscarlo, pero no te des por vencido, al final el amor siempre le ganara a la maldad, así que esto va dedicado a todos las parejas y a todos los soñadores del mundo. Quien busca y lucha por el amor, encuentra al verdadero amor - Con esas palabras Bobby hizo que todos aplaudieran y que algo en el cerebro y en el corazón de Skata hiciera _click_ _._

En un movimiento rápido Finn le entrego a Tom el premio que tenia en la mano, se volvió hacia Millie y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tomo de las mejillas, hizo que ella lo mirara y sin importarle nada la beso, ella se sorprendió pero no le dio mucha importancia, en vez de eso también lo tomo de las mejillas y le siguió el beso.

Escuchaban ruido a su alrededor, pero poco a poco ese ruido fue disminuyendo hasta que sintieron que estaban ellos solos siendo ellos mismos y demostrándose lo que realmente ellos eran y sentían.

No les importo que el evento estaba siendo transmitido en vivo, ni que todos los cerca de 400 invitados los estaban viendo y grabando con sus móviles, ni mucho menos que casi la mitad del mundo los estuviera observando a través de pantallas digitales en ese preciso instante. Terminaron el beso y juntaron sus frentes, sonrieron, abrieron sus ojos, separaron sus rostros y se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido y en donde se encontraban.

Todos los presentes se hallaban de pie, aplaudiéndoles efusivamente y victoreandolos, el chico volvió a tomar el premio, y junto su mano con la de la chica, sonrojados dijeron el ultimo gracias y bajaron del escenario tal cual como habían subido, tomados de las manos.

Esa misma noche ambos subieron la foto de la alfombra roja y de su beso a sus respectivas redes sociales, se etiquetaron mutuamente y en poco tiempo ya eran furor en internet.

_**°°°** _

Los Ángeles, California 22 de Junio de 2018

Tensión

Eso era lo que sentían los integrantes de Calpurnia a un día de su primer concierto oficial como banda, era cierto que ya se habían presentado antes, con la diferencia de que esta vez lo harían como una verdadera agrupación musical y no como teloneros o invitados de algún festival, esta vez seria diferente ya que el tan ansiado EP estaba a la venta, _Scout_ era todo un éxito, era uno de los trabajos discográficos mas vendido del verano en Estados unidos, Inglaterra y Canadá.

Esto alegraba de sobremanera a la banda y les daba aliento y fuerzas para continuar haciendo lo que mas les apasionaba, expresarse a través de notas musicales, acordes y melodías que los definían y hacían sentir a muchas personas identificadas.

Estaban haciendo la prueba de sonido y el ultimo ensayo, todos afinaban sus instrumentos y los alistaban para el gran día, el líder de la agrupación alistaba su guitarra azul y tocaba muy suavemente las cuerdas de esta para escuchar si sonaban a la perfección, pero no logro oír bien ya que un grito proveniente de el fondo del auditorio lo distrajo.

\- ¡CANTATE UNA ROLA COMPADRE! - esa voz Finn la podía reconocer donde fuera, le pertenecía a nada mas y nada menos que unos de sus mejores amigos: Jack Dylan Grazer, el cual se encontraba allí con la intención de decirle al pelinegro que ya eran la seis de la tarde y que el guitarrista no había comido nada en todo el día.

\- ¡CALLATE FIDEO! - le contesto el vocalista a su amigo.

\- Finn, querido, tienes que comer algo, mira lo delgado que estas - lo reprendió Dylan con un tono de voz que parecía el de una "tierna anciana"

\- No tengo hambre - Fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

\- Siempre es lo mismo Skata, dices que no quieres nada de nada y pasadas dos horas estas sufriendo un ataque de nervios - esta vez Grazer se escuchaba realmente preocupado, aunque solía a ayudarlo a salir de esos ataques, no era tan fácil y sencillo a medida que pasaban los años, ya no encontraba estrategias para hacerlo reaccionar cuando esto le sucedía, por eso necesitaba que Wolfhard dejara de preocuparse por un momento y se relajada.

El líder vio a los integrantes de su grupo musical y todos le hicieron señas y le dijeron de que todo estaría bien y que debían descansar, con esa aprobación del grupo el chico se sentía mas tranquilo, así que acepto la invitación el bajito para ir comer a un restaurante asiático.

Todos sus amigos estaban allí: Chosen, Jeremy, Jaeden, Wyatt, Sophia, Jack Grazer, Noah, Caleb, Gaten, Sadie, Ayla, Jack y Malcolm. Pero hacia falta Millie, pregunto a los presentes que se hallaban sentados en una gran mesa redonda donde estaba la chica y ellos respondieron que dentro de poco llegaría, que estaba resolviendo un asunto de gran importancia.

La británica estaba en su cuarto de hotel que compartía con Sadie, esta se había retirado hacia un tiempo porque quería recorrer las calles de LA con Gaten, Caleb y Noah antes de que cayera la noche, así que Brown tubo que quedarse en su habitación, había pensado en pasar tiempo con Sophia pero ella se encontraba en plan romántico con Wyatt y el resto de los muchachos se fueron a pasear por la playa, así que no había mucho que hacer.

Los Duffer y Levy les habían dado desde el 17 hasta el 25 de Junio para que descansaran del rodaje de ST y que pudieran asistir a los MTv Movie & Tv Awards y al concierto de Calpurnia que se realizarían esa semana.

Los MTv ya habían pasado, pero lo que sucedió allí era lo que mas atormentaba a la castaña, se cuestionaba constantemente si en verdad había hecho lo correcto aquella noche.

Su relación con Jacob y las cosas con respecto a eso no iban bien.

Hacia unos pocos minutos Brown había terminado una videollamada con Sartorius en la cual el la trato de la peor manera posible, la hizo sentirse la peor persona del mundo y sin duda le había afectado demasiado, ya que aunque ya no se querían tanto como antes las palabras eran un arma poderosa sin importar de quien provinieran. Se echo a llorar por quince minutos hasta que recibió un mensaje de Noah en el que le avisaba que ya estaban comiendo todos en un restaurante asiático que quedaba a dos cuadras del hotel, se limpio las lágrimas, intento calmarse, tomo su celular, dinero, la llave del cuarto y se fue hacia el restaurante.

Llego al lugar y se sentó en el único asiento vacío que había en la mesa, el cual estaba al lado de Sink, saludo a todos con la mano, tenia una sonrisa triste en su rostro y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Todos se dieron cuentan de esto así Ayla, Sophia y Sadie se acercaron a ella y le preguntaron, ¿Estas bien?, no obtuvieron mas respuesta que sollozos y lágrimas desesperadas, por eso optaron por llevarla al baño de damas hasta que se calmara.

Allí ella les contó todo a sus amigas, se desahogo y le agradeció al cielo por tener a aquellas tres increíbles chicas a su lado, que la consolaban, la entendían y no la juzgaban.

La causa del dolor de la chica todos los chicos la conocían pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada respecto a eso, esto enfureció de sobremanera a Caleb el dijo

\- No podemos dejar que siga así, ella esta sufriendo, debemos ayudarla.

\- Pero, ¿Como? - pregunto Jeremy - no creo que un montón de nerds y losers logren vencer a un muchacho tan despreciable como lo es Yeicov.

\- Oye - hablo Jaeden - ya logramos vencer a Pennywise.

\- Y ellos ya lograron vencer a un demogorgon - afirmo Wyatt refiriéndose a los chicos del cast contrario.

\- Y el cara de rana con lentes ya logro vencer a ambos - menciono Jack Grazer.

\- ¡HEY! - grito el aludido - Rey cara de rana con lentes, ¡¿Entendido?!

\- Sera mas fácil que chasquear los dedos - dijo Chosen

\- la referencia ante todo Papuh - hablo divertido Gaten

\- Bueno y ¿como lo haremos? - cuestiono Noah

\- Si algo he aprendido de Ayla - intervino Jack - es que cuando quieres dejar algo que te hace daño debes evitar que este cerca a ti.

\- Fácil - dijo como si nada Malcolm - nosotros somos los más allegados a Millie, entre ella mas tiempo pase con nosotros, menos sentirá la necesidad de estar cerca de ese pejelagrato.

\- ¡HAY QUE HACERLO! - grito con entusiasmo Dylan - ¡¿QUIEN ME APOYA?! - coloco su mano en el centro de la mesa esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte del resto.

\- Yo - dijo el menor de todos y puso su mano en el centro sobre la del anterior, y así sucesivamente fueron colocando su mano Gaten, Caleb, Jaeden, Wyatt, Chosen, Jeremy, Jack, Malcolm y por último Finn, en cúal no estaba muy seguro, pero haría lo necesario por ver a la chica de los ojos color miel feliz.

-¡UNO, DOS TRES! ... ¡POR LAS CHICAS DEL GRUPO! - vociferaron todos al mismo tiempo, de todos modos les contarían a la rubia y a las dos pelirrojas lo que habían pactado para que la menor de ellas estuviera mejor emocionalmente.

Los Ángeles, California 23 de junio

El concierto

Desde muy temprano ese día todos estaban activos, tanto en el auditorio como en el hotel, por un lado Calpurnia estaba terminando los últimos detalles de cualquier cosa que pudiera salir mal, por otro lado estaban los _Losers Strangers_ , los cuales se estaban alistando para estar seis horas en un gran teatro lleno de gente, el concierto duraba nada mas dos horas pero ellos estarían dos horas antes de que comenzara y se quedarían dos horas después de que terminara.

El los cuartos compartidos del hotel todo iba muy bien, ya la mayoría se estabas vistiendo y los que no se estaban bañando, pero la ultima en despertar fue Millie, así que ella fue la ultima en estar lista, pues su Outfit para ella era algo esencial.

Se peino de medio lado, se maquilló ligeramente el rostro, se coloco unas medias negras rotas que le llegaban hasta arriba de las rodillas, unas botas estilo militar negras, una falda negra, una camisa blanca que tenia estampado el logo de Calpurnia y estaba autografiada por los cuatro miembros de la agrupación por la parte de la espalda, la prenda la introdujo dentro de la falda para así poder resaltar mas su figura. Como accesorios utilizo un guante sin dedos de cuero negro en la mano izquierda, un brazalete negro con taches en la muñeca derecha y anillos de plata en la misma mano, además de esto tenia las uñas pintadas de negro. Si, un estilo digno de una chica que iba a ir a un concierto de Indie Rock.

Cuando ya todos estaban listos se subieron a la furgoneta que los dirigiría a el evento, pasados cuarenta minutos llegaron a su destino, pero como ya se encontraban personas aguardando por que abrieran las puertas, no tuvieron otra opción que entrar por la parte de atrás, el lugar era muy grande y quedaron impresionados con la excelente iluminación y ambientación, todos estaban parados en medio de el lugar y lo recorrían con la mirada mientras daban vueltas en su propio eje, una voz proveniente de la tarima los saco de su ensoñación.

\- Lindo, ¿Cierto? - era Nick Wolfhard quien había hablado a través del micrófono, pero no estaba solo allí - Ahora quiero presentarles a el telonero de esta tarde, con ustedes ...

\- Yo, Charles Brown - El anteriormente mencionado apareció en escena con un violín en las manos, pero lo tocaba como si fuera una guitarra, todos los presentes se reían y su hermana menor no pudo evitar sacar su teléfono del bolsillo y grabar a su hermano para así poder mandar el vídeo por el grupo familiar de Whatsapp.

\- ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS! - se escucho una voz masculina que provenía de las bambalinas - ¡VAN A ARRUINAR NUESTRO CONCIERTO! - Era Finn quien había dicho eso y segundos después apareció en el lugar aparentemente "Enojado"

Lo mayores al verlo salieron corriendo del escenario y se acercaron a los menores para que los "Protegieran" , todos estallaron en una carcajada colectiva.

\- ¡NIÑOS! - Grito alguien desde el fondo del salón - ¡QUE LES HE DICHO SOBRE BURLARSE DE LAS DESGRACIAS QUE LES SUCEDEN A LOS DEMÁS! - Era Joe quien había vociferando esta vez y tenia una expresión de seriedad, a su lado se encontraba Maya viéndolos a todos divertida, Keery al no obtener respuesta de ninguno volvió a hablar - Que no empiecen a burlarse sin mi - dijo en tono divertido.

Detrás de Joe Y Maya entraron Natalia, Charlie y Drace, después llego la guitarrista, el bajista y el baterista de la banda, se saludaron entre todos los presentes y comenzaron a charlar entre si.

En un momento Millie se alejo del grupo de amigos y se puso de pie en el centro de la tarima, se quedo mirando al horizonte, Finn no desperdicio ni un segundo y le tomo una foto, el pensaba que se veía realmente hermosa, pero aunque intento ser precavido al tomar la fotografía no se percato que su hermano y el de la chica lo habían visto en pleno acto.

Faltaba solo media hora para que las puertas del teatro se abrieran, el azabache decidió practicar un poco con la guitarra acústica sus acordes, mientras ensayaba la castaña se le acercó, ella le pidió que tocara una canción, así que el toco _Greyhound_ para ella. La voz del chico era ronca pero a la vez suave y sus manos se movían de una manera tan firme pero a la vez delicada sobre aquel cuerpo de madera, a la chica le encantó tanto aquella pequeña presentación que no pudo evitar que una lágrima rebelde rodara por su mejilla, todos los demás observaban la escena con ternura y se preguntaban ¿Porque se siguen rompiendo el corazón el uno al otro si se nota que se aman?

_Dos horas_ _después_

\- ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS CALPURNIA! - con aquel grito la agrupación se despidió de los asistentes y bajaron del escenario, la presentación había sido tan buena que hasta los camerinos se lograba escuchar las ovaciones del público. Los que se hallaban en primera fila en la zona VIP (es decir Charles, Nick, el elenco de ST y de IT) también los aplaudían efusivamente.

Entre el repertorio de canciones de aquella tarde se encontraban todas las de _Scout_ _,_ pero además de esto también habían tocado uno que otro cover, incluyendo _My_ _Kind_ _Of_ _Woman_ _,_ canción con la cual, por mas que Skata lo intentaba no podía dejar de mirar a los ojos a Bobby.

Cuando salieron de los camerinos ya cambiados y sin la ropa sudada se encontraron con los demás, los cuales los estaban esperando en el pasillo, A la pequeña Brown no le importo nada y tan pronto vio a su mejor amigo salir de los vestidores corrió hasta el y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual fue correspondido por el pequeño Wolfhard ella se sentía tan orgullosa de lo lejos que estaba llegando el y sabia que el podía llegar a ser mas y lo sería.

Aquella noche cenaron todos juntos en el hotel y se despidieron entre ellos, y a pesar de que querían pasar mas tiempo de calidad entre amigos no podían ya que Chosen, Jack Grazer, Jaeden, Wyatt, Sophia, Jeremy, Malcolm, Jack y Ayla debían volver a sus respectivos lugares de vivienda, el vuelo de todos salia esa misma noche, así que esa seria la "despedida", los que se quedaban unos días mas se despidieron de sus amigos y los vieron partir en una van gris rumbo al aeropuerto.

Esa noche los protagonistas de la serie volvieron a recurrir a Instagram como mejor aliado para contarle a sus seguidores la maravillosa experiencia que habían vivido hacia unas horas atrás, el canadiense pósteo una foto de la banda tocando y otra de una selfie grupal con todos sus amigos, y en un post aparte publico la foto que le había tomado a su mejor amiga, le coloco un filtro blanco/negro, escribió como mensaje "You are a City Girl" y la etiqueto.

Por otra parte la británica hizo algo parecido, reposteo la foto del chico sobre la banda tocando y la selfie grupal, pero ella también pósteo una foto que le había tomado a escondidas a su amigo en una pose muy similar a la de la foto que el había subido de ella, solo que el sostenía entre sus manos una guitarra eléctrica, le colocó el mismo filtro blanco/negro, escribió como mensaje "You are a City Boy" y lo etiqueto.

Se acostaron cada uno en su respectivo cuarto sin imaginar lo que sucedería al día siguiente

Los Angeles, California 24 de junio de 2018

Un domingo soleado con ambiente tranquilo, un parque de diversiones, helado, comida "chatarra" deliciosa, un atardecer espectacular en la playa y un grupo de amigos adolescentes que estaban al cuidado de tres jóvenes era el plan perfecto para ese día.

Todos se levantaron temprano aquel cálido día de verano, se alistaron y se marcharon, Charlie y Natalia tendrían un "Dia cursi", Drace y Maya fueron a recorrer el centro de la ciudad a petición de la rubia, por otro lado Joe, Nick y Charles no querían salir del hotel pero como los menores les rogaron que los acompañaran no tuvieron otra opción que acceder.

En la mañana desayunaron en un tiempo record (para ellos), solo se tardaron ocho minutos en consumir sus panqueques, subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron a un parque de atracciones que quedaba muy cerca a la playa, allí pasaron todo el día en grupo, subiéndose a la montaña rusa, a la rueda de la fortuna, a la licuadora, a los carritos chocones y a muchas otros juegos, los mayores no los descuidaron ni un segundo, en especial Keery el cual parecía una madre protegiendo a sus hijos.

Al caer el ocaso se dirigieron a la playa, se sentaron en la arena y miraron el hermoso horizonte pintado con un degrade que pasaba de naranja a rojo, Joe les tomaba fotos de todo lo que hacían los seis amigos, pero sin duda su fotografía favorita de aquel día era una en la que las chicas estaban sentadas en medio y los chicos a los lados, todos de espaldas y todos atados por un tierno abrazo, el sol hacia que solo se lograra visualizar sus siluetas, todas diferentes, pero algo muy fuerte las unía, un lazo de hermandad que duraría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

En un momento Sadie y Millie se levantaron del suelo, los chicos las imitaron, se tomaron todos de las manos, contaron hasta tres y saltaron mientras gritaban y reían, después se soltaron y volvieron a saltar, esta vez, cuando sus pies tocaron la arena las chicas salieron corriendo, los chicos las persiguieron hasta atraparlas, esto causo que todos cayeran formando una "montaña humana", eran estos momentos únicos e irrepetibles los que se quedarían en la mente de aquellos adolescentes que estaban creciendo a pasos agigantados y que dentro de poco dejarían de ser los niños que quedaron plasmados en la primera y segunda temporada de la serie.

No utilizaron sus teléfonos en todo el día, no fue hasta que llegaron al restaurante de comida asiática que encendieron los aparatos electrónicos para pedirle a "Daddy Joe" que les enviara las fotos de aquel día especial, grande fue la sorpresa que se llevo Brown al ver en su barra de notificaciones 85 mensajes y 40 llamadas perdidas por parte de Sartorius, pero no era lo único, al parecer sus jóvenes custodios no fueron los únicos que los fotografiaron, los papparrazis también lo hicieron, mal entendieron todo y empezaron a hacer circular un chisme de que Fillie era real junto con una foto de ellos dos abrazados en la playa en pleno atardecer, aunque la foto era linda ella no podía dejar de pensar en que esa era la insistencia de su "novio" para que le contestara los mensajes, la preocupación que sentía Bobby en ese momento era muy grande y su rostro la delato, Skata se dio cuenta que ella no se sentía bien.

\- Brownie, ¿estas bien? - le pregunto alterado.

\- Si Wolfie, estoy bien - fingió una sonrisa y busco rápidamente una excusa para poder irse antes al hotel - es solo que estoy algo exhausta y un poco mareada - mintió - lo mejor sera que me valla al hotel.

\- ¿Te acompaño? - le pregunto Charles a su hermana menor.

\- No es necesario, el hotel no esta tan lejos, además si me da hambre puedo pedir servicio a la habitación - hablo rápidamente.

\- ¿Segura que vas a estar bien? - le pregunto la pelirroja a la castaña.

\- Estaré bien, ¿ok? - intento sonar relajada - entonces nos vemos en el hotel, ¿de acuerdo? - todos los presentes asintieron - bueno, adiós - y se alejo de ellos a pasos acelerados.

Tan pronto llego a su habitación lanzo su bolso fuertemente sobre el sofá de la sal del penhouse, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y grito altamente, sabia que no ganaba nada desesperándose y mucho menos si no le respondía a Jacob los menajes, así que decidió tomar una ducha, relajarse y luego arreglar todo.

Se termino de bañar y se vistió dentro del baño con la misma ropa, excepto la camisa, la cual había sido reemplazada por un buzo que Finn le había prestado un mes atrás y que ella no le había devuelto.

Salí del cuarto de baño pero sintió que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, examino el lugar con la mirada pero no encontró nada raro, hasta que se percato que alguien había forzado y roto la cerradura de la puerta, se acerco a esta y la observo rápidamente, una voz a sus espaldas la sobresalto, le hizo soltar un pequeño grito y la hizo girar sobre sus talones

\- Hola preciosa - no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era Jacob Sartorius quien salia de detrás de la pesada cortina, la veía con una mirada asesina en los ojos y una brillante navaja suiza gris en la mano derecha que tenia grabado en el costado dos iniciales " _J S"._

 _-_ ¿Que haces aquí? - Le pregunto ella de forma seca

\- Vine a saludarte mi amor - dijo el con ironía.

\- No creo - respondió seria pero por dentro tenia mucho miedo, verlo así de imponente y peligroso, la hacia sentir escalofríos, con la mirada miro el citofono que estaba pegado a la pared, pero el cable de este había sido cortado, busco su celular en los bolsillos del buso y recordó que lo había dejado dentro del bolso.

Estaba perdida, Jacob planeo todo de tal forma que si quería pedir ayuda nadie la escucharía y no tendría forma de alertar a alguien.

\- ¿Que pasa?, ¿estas buscando esto? - el rubio sostenía en su otra mano el teléfono celular de la chica - No, no, no, nadie puede interrumpir lo que esta a punto de pasar, es hora de que tu y yo hablamos sobre nosotros - su voz era sínica y le helaba los huesos a su "novia".

Sartorius continuó - He visto muchos rumores en internet, acerca de que terminamos y que supuestamente te estas refugiando en los brazos de Wolfser - la fulminó con la mirada - Dime Mills, ¿Es cierto?

 _Los chismes corren mas_ _rápido_ _que el_ _río_ pensó ella.

\- No - intento sonar convencida - y no me digas Mills, solo una persona tiene derecho a decirme así.

\- ¿Quien? , ¿el que te asigno ese apodo?, ¿Que acaso no fue el estupido de Finn? - estaba furioso - y aun así te atreves a decir que no tienes nada con el, que todo son mentiras, cuando lo único que haces es que la prensa note que supuestamente lo amas tanto como para ir a sus conciertos, besarse en las premiaciones, abrazarse en la playa y utilizar la ropa de el.

Instintivamente la chica observo la prenda que llevaba puesta, no tenia argumentos para negar algo tan obvio, medio mundo sabia que ella quería a Finn no como a un amigo sino como algo mas fuerte, bajo la mirada, su cabello cubrió su cara y sintió vergüenza de si misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que verdaderamente sentía por el chico que le dio su primer beso.

\- Ese gesto lo dice todo - volvió a hablar su interlocutor - en verdad lo amas y ¿aun así sigues conmigo?, eres una maldita zorra, pero ¿te digo algo?, o eres mía o no eres de nadie - se acerco con paso firme hacia ella con el arma en la mano, como acto reflejo ella retrocedió.

El vibrar del móvil de Brown lo hizo detenerse, una llamada estaba entrando en ese momento - ¿mira nada mas quien es el que llama a tu "ventana"? - le enseño a su víctima la pantalla del aparato, en ella aparecía un nombre: _Finnie_ _Wolfie_ _,_ junto con una foto muy tierna de la británica y el canadiense sonriendo y la notificación de que tenia otras dos llamadas pérdidas de ese mismo contacto - hay que hacer que reciba el mejor regalo que le puedo dar ¿sabes cual es? ... la desesperación - apago el celular.

El grupo de amigos ya había terminado de cenar, le menor de los Wolfhard ya había llamado a Millie para decirle que le llevarían sushi y que iban en camino al hotel, pero ninguna de las dos llamadas fue contestada.

\- Bueno - hablo Charles - yo no se ustedes, pero yo sigo teniendo hambre, ¿Quien me acompaña a comer chimichangas?

\- Yo - dijeron Nick y Joe

\- ¿No les molesta volver solos al hotel? - pregunto Keery, los chicos negaron - de acuerdo entonces nos vemos después - se despidió de los cinco amigos y se fue junto con los hermanos mayores de los protagonistas.

En todo el camino el azabache llamo a la castaña, sin embargo el telefono de ella sonaba ocupado.

Llegaron a su piso pero algo les resulto sumamente extraño, todo estaba en total silencio, se detuvieron en el pasillo y esperaron a ver si algo raro sucedía, verificaron con la mirada todas las puertas, se dieron cuenta que la puerta de la habitación de las chicas había sido forzada, se acercaron lentamente y escucharon un grito de miedo y angustia proveniente de adentro del cuarto, esto alarmó a todos y corrieron hacia el lugar, abrieron la puerta justo en el preciso instante en que Jacob tomaba a Millie por la cintura y pegaba su espalda contra el pecho de el al mismo tiempo que colocaba la navaja cerca al cuello de ella.

\- QUIETOS, DAN UN PASO MAS Y LA LASTIMÓ - grito el rubio, parecía todo un psicópata justo en ese momento, todos hicieron caso, nadie hizo nada, temían por la vida de la menor así que hicieron todo lo que Sartorius les decía.

\- Bien, Primero: cierren la puerta. Segundo: coloquen en el sofá sus celulares. Tercero: las manos arriba donde las pueda ver y ni se les ocurra gritar - todos hicieron caso a las palabras del rapero.

En un acto de valentía, Bobby golpeo en la ingle a su atacante, este la soltó y ella tomo la navaja para posteriormente tirarla lejos del alcance de el.

Un muy furioso Noah se acerco a Jacob y lo golpeo en la cara, el ni se inmuto, ese gesto solo hizo que se enfureciera más, se paro derecho y golpeo al menor en el ojo izquierdo, el castaño claro se tambaleó, el rubio volvió a arremeter contra el nuevamente en el ojo lastimado, esta vez el mas bajito si cayo al suelo seminconciente.

Jacob iba a volver a golpearlo, pero Millie se interpuso en su camino, el la tomo fuertemente de los brazos y la arrojo al suelo de forma agresiva haciendo que la cara de ella terminara en las frías tabletas de madera clara, cuando ella levanto el rostro todos pudieron ver que su "novio" le había reventado el labio a causa del golpe.

Esto hizo que Skata perdiera los estribos, se acerco a paso firme a Jacob y lo golpeo en la cara, todos quedaron impactados por la actitud del pelinegro, nadie creía que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, pero el rubio ni se inmuto, en vez de mostrar dolor, lo que mostró fue una sonrisa socarrona y le devolvió el puñetazo a el azabache, fue tanta la fuerza que ejerció en el golpe que le rompió el labio al contrario.

Mientras esto sucedía Millie se levanto del suelo con ayuda de Caleb, por otro lado Sadie y Gaten corrieron a Noah de la violenta escena arrastrándolo por el piso, empezaron a revisar que estuviera bien, Brown le dijo a el moreno que llamara a alguien para que los ayudará.

Wolfhard se tambaleo ante el golpe, Sartorius lo volvió a golpear, esta vez en el pómulo derecho, repitió el golpe en la misma zona tres veces, la mejilla del contrario ya estaba roja y sin duda se tornaría morada después, posteriormente Jacob ataco a Finn con un contundente puñetazo de derecha que fue a dar en la ceja izquierda del pelinegro rompiendosela en una herida que le dividió de forma diagonal esta en dos.

El estadounidense diviso a lo lejos a su "novia", iba a acercarse a ella pero el canadiense le impidió acercarse a la británica, con todas sus fuerzas le dio un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz y lo mando de espaldas al suelo, Skata sentía todo un huracan dentro de si mismo, se abalanzo encima de Jacob y empezó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas lanzando puños al rostro del contrario, _derecha,_ _izquierda_ _, derecha,_ _izquierda_ _,_ sus nudillos le dolían y de ellos brotaba sangre.

Millie pensó que en ese estado Skata podría llegara a matar a Sartorius, rápidamente se acerco al muchacho, lo abrazo por la espalda y le susurro la oído _estoy bien,_ _calmate_ _por favor,_ esas palabras hicieron que todo rastro de enojo que sentía Finn se dispersara y dejara de nublarale la razón, se levanto del suelo y dejo a un Jacob inconsciente tirado en el piso, se dio la vuelta y vio a Bobby, en un acto reflejo la abrazo apegandola mucho a su pecho, tenia miedo, miedo de que algo le pasara, miedo de perderla. Ella también se aferro a el como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Minutos después llegaron todos los jovenes.

Natalia y Maya ayudaron a Noah a limpiarle y hacerle curación el rostro.

Drace y Gaten hacia lo posible por que Sadie se calmara ya que había sido muy impactante para ella el estar a punto de ver como alguien iba a asesinar a su mejor amiga.

Charlie y Joe ayudaron a sentar en el sofá a Jacob quien aun seguía inconsciente.

Caleb les narraba a los mayores de las familias Wolfhard y Brown que había sucedido.  
Sin duda alguna a Charles y a Nick los iban a matar Kelly Brown y Mary Wolfhard cuando llegaran a sus respectivos hogares por no haber cuidado a los menores debidamente.

Finn y Millie seguían abrazados, no se habían separado ni un solo segundo y a pesar de tener sangre brotandoles de las heridas era mucho mas importante para ellos no separase que preocuparse por ello.

De repente Sartorius se despertó y se levanto del sofá de un salto, vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, inspeccionó la habitación y diviso a la pareja que mas odiaba en el fondo del cuarto, Skata y Bobby se abrazaron aun mas fuerte, intento acercarse a ellos pero sus hermanos mayores se pusieron de pie al lado de ellos en forma de defensa, volteo la mirada hacia el resto del grupo pero Joe, Charlie y Drace imitaron la acción de Nick y Charles.

Se dio por vencido, y resignado a que había perdio se dirigio a la puerta para marcharse, pero antes de irse se volteo, observo a los protagonistas y les dijo

\- No crean que esto se va a quedar así, me vengaré, lo juro, haré que todo el mundo sepa lo grandisima Perra que eres Brown, haré que todo el mundo te odie por ser toda una zorra hipócrita malnaciada - tomo aire - en cuanto a ti, haré que todos sepan que eres un estupido loser que cree que puede entrar al mundo de la musica solo por hacer covers pendejos en Youtube, POR FAVOR , NO ME LLEGAS NI A LOS TALONES, haré que todos vean que de artista solo tienes un 1% y eso es mucho decir - estaba a puto de cerrar la puerta cuando se volvió y dio - y por si no ha quedado claro, terminamos nuestra relación, maldita Zorra.

Unos minutos después Millie y Finn salieron de su estado de Shock, le pidieron el botiquín a Maya y se dirigieron al baño, el chico se sentó en el mesón del lavamanos y la chica se dispuso a limpiarle las heridas.

\- Gracias - le dijo ella.

\- ¿Por que? - le pregunto el.

\- Por defenderme, nadie nunca había hecho eso por mi antes.

\- No fue nada - le respondió el joven con simpleza - además, no iba a dejar que ese se saliera con la suya.

\- Finnie - lo llamo ella con vos tierna.

\- ¿Que pasa Mills?

\- Te amo - le dijo ella y el estaba impresionado - te amo tanto que no se que seria de mi sin ti, me perdería, no sabría quien soy en verdad - estaba siendo totalmente sincera - sabes, un día me dijeron que las mejores personas llegan a la vida de alguien justo en el peor momento y tu llegaste a mi vida cuando todo estaba mal, me diste una esperanza, me enseñaste lo que realmente es el amor, tu ... - el no la dejo terminar ya que la beso con tal ímpetu que ni el mismo se lo creía, era un beso tierno pero a la vez apasionado, con ese simple acto se demostraron cuanto se amaban, no les importo que sus amigos y hermanos pudieran verlos, ya no les importaba nada mas que ellos mismos, terminaron el beso, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

Al día siguiente el mundo se entero quien era realmente Jacob Sartorius, la prensa solo hablaba de lo mala persona que era, lo capturaron y lo dejaron en un centro de reclusión infantil durante dos meses.

A Finn y Millie ya no les importaba que los vieran conviviendo en público y no les importo ocultar las heridas que tenían en el cuerpo a causa de el ahora ex-novio de la chica, solamente eran ellos dos contra el mundo.


	10. 010 - Dusk Till Dawn • Fillie - Mileven

Atlanta, Georgia 25 de Abril de 2018

\- ¡¿QUE?! - el grito que Millie había vociferado se había escuchado por toda la sala de conferencias - ¡NO PUEDE SER! , ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO! - los directores de la serie solo la miraban con sorna, en cierto modo les agradaba que ella se preocupara por ello.

Durante esa semana en la que se concentraron en la lectura del libreto ningún miembro del reparto se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, al parecer los Duffer y Shawn eran todos unos bromistas, pero se preguntaran el porque. Al parecer los creadores de la serie decidieron entregarles el guión del capitulo 8 hasta el día de la grabación del mismo, esto tenia intrigado e indignado a todo el mundo, en especial a la protagonista.

\- Claro que podemos - dijo Ross  
\- Y lo haremos - ratificó Matt

Atlanta, Georgia 6 de Agosto de 2018

La duda de que sucedería en el octavo capitulo carcomía la intriga y la incertidumbre de Bobby, ese día, después de tanto esperar, sabría que ocurriría. La primera escena era supremamente impactante y todo el guión lo era.

_Guión_ _resumido_

Primera escena: Mike entra sin protección al Upside Down para buscar a Jane la cual ya se encontraba allí.

Segunda escena: Hopper se da cuenta que el portal del laboratorio por el cual habían entrado los dos niños anteriormente se estaba cerrando y les advierte a los el resto que no pueden dejar que el portal de la escuela se cierre.

Tercera escena: todos llegan a la escuela, ya son las 2:00 Am, y le colocan calor a todo el lugar con la intención de que la única puerta que hay entre esos dos mundos no se cierre. Steve se ofrece para ir a buscar a sus dos bendiciones pero Will les advierte que no pueden seguir arriesgando vidas y que la única con la capacidad de destruir al Mind Fliyer es su hermana, Eleven.

Cuarta escena: Mike y Jane se encuentran e intentan salir por el portal del laboratorio pero este se cierra abruptamente, así que en una misión de esconderse o morir, deciden ir hasta el portal de la escuela. En todo el camino Wheleer ayuda a Ives a caminar ya que ella se encuentra frágil debido a su pelea previa con el monstruo.

Quinta escena: La pareja de adolescentes está a unos pocos metros de alcanzar el portal pero repentinamente una especie de humo y tierra los envuelve, se toman de las manos, Jane ataca al monstruo pero es muy fuerte y ella esta muy débil, la niebla se junta toda en forma de una flecha puntiaguda apuntándole a Eleven.

Opción 1: Eleven es atacada, el Mind Flyer se aleja, Mike la lleva hasta la salida, un tiempo después ella se recupera y todo vuelve a la normalidad.  
Conclusión: Nadie muere.

Opción 2: Mike se sacrifica por su amada, el Mind Flyer se aleja, Eleven lo lleva hasta la salida, un tiempo después se puede ver a Jane con un saco de Mike puesto y una foto de los dos, ella esta llorando, se enfoca una lapida con el nombre de Michael Wheeler.  
Conclusión: Mike muere

Nota de los directores: la decisión de el final esta en manos de Finn Wolfhard, el es el responsable de lo que sucederá al final del capitulo ocho.

_Fin de_ _Guión_ _resumido_

El escrito había dejado a mas de unos con la boca abierta, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero nadie lo quería decir. Millie miro a Finn el cual se encontraba en frente de ella expectante a su reacción, sin despegar sus ojos de el pregunto

\- ¿Por que? - la voz de la castaña sonaba rota y estaba llena de incertidumbre, miedo, impotencia, temor, desconcierto, y si, también arrepentimiento.

\- Bueno - Intervino Levy, a lo cual todos lo miraron - Verán, Finn tiene muchos proyectos de los cuales preocuparse justo ahora, y solo el sabe si realmente puede manejarlos todos, su representante hablo con nosotros y nos pidió que buscáramos la forma de ayudarlo, así que pensamos que podríamos reducir su tiempo en pantalla o, lastimosamente, despedir a su personaje de la serie - el tono con el que hablaba Shawn no era muy alegre, pero aun así, haría lo posible para que todos lograran entender.

\- Pero - Hablo Noah - amigo, no puedes hacer eso, no nos puedes dejar, todos nosotros somos como hermanos, o como primos, somos casi familia, no nos puedes abandonar, no soportariamos no tenerte aquí, eres uno de los nuestros, no nos puedes dejar - aquello había sonado como una suplica.

\- Noah tiene razón - Dijo Gaten - nada sera lo mismo sin ti, por favor Finnegan, piensalo, todos nos conocemos desde que eramos pequeños, hemos crecido juntos, hemos vivido lindos y divertidos momentos juntos, por favor, no te vallas - parecia que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Hey - Hablo Caleb - Si es por aquella vez en la que te hice ponerte un disfraz de Picachu y te obligue a bailar la macarena, lo siento, no volverá a suceder, pero por favor, de todas esas locuras nos reiremos cuando estemos mas grandes, si en verdad quieres tener recuerdos lindos para cuando seas mayor, no te vallas, porque te aseguro que aquí los encontraras - la voz del moreno era firme, aun así, tenia temor.

\- Caleb tiene un buen punto - afirmo Sadie - es verdad que no he estado desde el inicio de la serie con ustedes, pero en este tiempo en el que hemos estado juntos me he divertido muchísimo. Y si, es cierto que también tienes al el resto de tus amigos, como lo son los chicos de It y los chicos de Calpurnia, pero, Stranger Things fue tu primera gran oportunidad de lograr lo que querías, tan solo ponte a pensar como seria tu vida justo ahora si Millie no te hubiera elegido para ser su coprotagonista, tal vez las cosas serian muy diferentes, no le puedes dar la espalda a las personas que te han apoyado y que han estado hay para ti sin importar que, por favor Finn, piensalo.

Natalia, Maya, Drace, Charlie y Joe se levantaron de sus asientos y le dieron un abrazo al adolescente, después fue el turno de Cara, Winona y David, posteriormente fueron Gaten, Caleb, Sadie y Noah, los cuales imitaron la acción anteriormente realizada por el resto.

En un momento todo el lugar se quedo en absoluto silencio, una devastada Bobby observaba a Skata, ella corrió hacia el y le dio el mas grande abrazo que pudo, el lo recibió de igual manera, las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer por los ojos de la chica, ella se acerco a el oido de el y le dijo - Sin importar que suceda - su voz estaba entrecortada y frágil - sin importar lo que eligas, sin importar nada, solo recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí contigo desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer, sin importar nada yo estaré aquí.

Ya había caído la noche sobre el set, ya todos estaban listos, esperando que sucedería y cual seria la decisión final. Todas las otras tomas de ese último capitulo ya habían sido grabadas solo faltaba la toma decisiva.

Como debían grabar en una sola toma la salida de los dos protagonistas del Upside Down, el equipo de producción tuvo que tapar un pasillo como si fuera una pared y hacer el portal, de tal forma que se podía grabar toda la escena sin cortes.

Como de costumbre, el asistente del director se coloco frente a la cámara con una pizarra y dijo: Capitulo ocho, escena cinco, toma uno, corre pizarra y acción.

\- ¿Donde están? , no deberían tardar tanto - Dijo preocupado Steve.

\- No lo se - Hablo Nancy - pero algo no anda bien, de eso estoy segura.

\- Si en diez minutos no han salido de allí yo mismo entrare por ellos - Dijo en tono firme Hopper, este se volvió sobre sus talones y observo a Joyce la cual estaba algo pálida y se acariciaba suavemente la panza de cuatro meses y medio de embarazo - Jonathan, lleva a tu madre a un lugar mas tranquilo por favor.

\- ¡NO! - Grito la anteriormente mencionada - no me iré de aquí hasta no ver que ellos hayan salido de ese horrible lugar - Jim estaba a punto de interrumpirla pero ella fue mas rápida - Jane también es mi hija ahora Hopper, no me iré, no la dejare sola.

_En el_ _Upside_ _Down_

\- Vamos El, ya casi llegamos a la salida - dijo Mike alentando a su novia.

Jane caminaba con dificultad, iba apoyada de Michael y de no haber sido por el seguramente ahora seria historia. Estaban a 5 metros de llegar a el portal cuando de repente una niebla gris los envolvió, se detuvieron y el chico se dio cuenta que ella tenia miedo, así que para darle motivación tomo su mano fuertemente, la miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

La chica extendió la mano que tenia libre hacia el frente, se concentro y gritó, pero esto solo hizo que el monstruo se enojara mucho más, toda la "Tierra" que los envolvía se junto frente a ellos y parecía que se iba a materializar en forma de daga puntiaguda que apuntaba hacia el corazón de su oponente.

_Flashback_

_\- ¿_ _Así_ _que no te iras? - pregunto Millie._

_\- No - aseguro Finn - tan solo estaba dudando de si seguir en la serie o no, pero ahora me doy cuenta que se ha vuelto una parte fundamental de mi._

_-_ _También_ _de mi - ratifico ella._

_\- ¿la serie? - pregunto el._

_\- Si, pero no solo la serie,_ _también_ _tu te has vuelto una parte_ _fundamental_ _de mi - respondió la chica._

_\- Al igual que tu para mi,_ _también_ _eres_ _fundamental_ _para mi, y sin importar nada me quedare_ _aquí_ _\- aseguro el chico_

_\- ¿_ _Promise_ _?_   
_-_ _Promise_

La joven estaba lista para recibir el ataque, pero de un momento a otro su acompañante la tomo de la cintura, la atrajo hacia si la retuvo en un abrazo y el joven termino dándole la espalada a el monstruo, le había recibido el ataque por ella, el se había puesto en medio en el ultimo segundo, el se había sacrificado por ella, el la había salvado.

Mike profirió un grito atroz, de repente se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Jane, ella con las pocas fuerzas que tenia intento mantenerlo en pie pero le fue imposible, Wheleer dejo caer su peso sobre sus rodillas y se sujeto de los brazos a su novia, la cual también había caído de rodillas, ahora estaban unidos en un trágico y doloroso abrazo.

Como pudo, Eleven acostó a Mike en el frío suelo, tomo su rostro con sus manos, lo obligo a mirar su rostro, Michael respiraba con dificultad y pesadamente, sus párpados comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse en una lucha incansable de no dormirse, su boca estaba entre abierta, su labios estaban secos, agrietados y empezaban a tomar un tono morado, de ellos solo pudo ser emitida una sola palabra, o mas bien un solo nombre - El - la aludida tomo su mano, la cual estaba helada, la acercó a su boca y le dio un beso en los nudillos, pero el pecho de el que antes respiraba con un ritmo lento y pesado se detuvo abruptamente.

Ella soltó la mano de su novio y lo llamo - ¿Mike? , ¡¿Mike?! , ¡¿MIKE?! , ¡MIKE! - el no respondía a sus llamados, ella cada vez gritaba mas fuerte el nombre de su amado, pero era inútil, sin importar cuanto lo sacudiera o lo llamara el no contestaba. Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, sintió el viento frío del lugar acariciarle las mejillas y revolverle el cabello, en ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba sola y que lo había perdido todo.

Con la vista borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas, vio como hasta en ese mundo oscuro y tenebroso también existían los amaneceres, se acerco al rostro de Mike y beso sus labios, se separo un poco de el y le dijo - Nunca te sentirás solo porque sin importar que yo estaré aquí desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer, estoy aquí.

Se armo de valor, tomo del brazo a Mike y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia el portal, le faltaba muy poco para llegar, pero ya no tenia fuerzas, como si de un milagro se tratase Jim, Steve y Jonathan entraron al Upside Down, Hopper tomo a su hija en brazos y los otros dos jóvenes se encargaron del adolescente.

Al salir de ese horrible lugar el portal se cerro, los mayores dejaron a los menores en el suelo, Joyce se acerco a Jane y Nancy a Mike, la chica le tomo el pulso a su hermano y con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo - Sigue vivo - con esas palabras mencionadas la castaña se dejo caer en los brazos de la que ahora era su madre y quedo profundamente dormida.

Y corte - Hablo Shawn - Se queda, esta escena sin duda es la mejor de esta temporada.

Todos salieron de sus papeles y volvieron a ser ellos mismos, todos excepto Wolfhard quien aun seguía tirado en el piso, Noah se acerco a el - Oye, ya terminamos amigo, ¿Finn? - pero el aludido no respondió - Oigan algo no anda bien.

Todos se acercaron a ver que era lo que sucedía, Millie llego hasta donde estaba Skata y comenzó a gritar su nombre, el seguía estático, esto preocupo mucho a su coprotagonista la cual ya se hallaba llorando sobre su pecho arrepintiéndose de haber alejado a el chico de cabello negro de ella, de no haberlo valorado, de no haberle dicho la verdad - Finn yo te amo - la vos de la castaña salio de su boca como un susurro tenebroso - Yo también te amo - fue la respuesta de el que, por el momento, parecía haberse ido de este mundo.

\- ¡QUE! - Bobby profirió un grito muy agudo y se levanta del suelo.

\- Si, lo siento pero no pude evitar hacer eso en verdad lo siento - dijo Skata con algo de vergüenza y a la vez orgullo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

\- ¡ERES UN MALDITO! , ¡¿SABES CUANTO ME HICISTE SUFRIR?! - le pregunto indignada Brown

\- Si, se perfectamente cuanto te hice sufrir hace unos instantes atrás, pero te has puesto a pensar tu cuanto me has hecho sufrir a mi, lo que acabas de sentir multiplicalo por ocho meses de noviazgo que llevas con tu ya sabes quien y obtendrás tu respuesta - dicho eso Wolfhard se retiro del set dejando a una Millie confundida y con el corazón en la mano.

¿En verdad estoy haciendo lo correcto? - se cuestionó


	11. 011 - Colors • Fillie

Atlanta Georgia, 15 de Junio del 2024

Habían pasado ya tres año desde que la serie había concluido, al parecer Netflix convenció a los Duffer de que el proyecto tuviera cinco temporadas y siendo estrenado el ultimo capitulo de la historia en la primavera del 2021.

Muchos pensarían que después del fin la serie ninguno de los seis chicos se volvería a encontrar, lo que la prensa no se esperaba era que la distancia y el tiempo fortalecería su amistad en un nivel tan grande que cada que tenia la oportunidad se encontraban y si la situación no era provechosa para reencontrase ellos buscaban excusas solo para pasar un tiempo todos juntos

Claramente cada uno seguía con su vida

Caleb ahora trabajaba en las series de Marvel/Netflix

Gaten había sido contratado para ser la voz del protagonista de una trilogía animada de Dreamworks Animation

Sadie interpretaría a Ariel en la versión Live Action de _La_ _Sirenita_

Noah se pondría una vez mas en la piel de Scott en la tercera película de saga de _Hush_ _Hush_

Finn estaba arreglando los pequeños detalles del segundo álbum de Calpurnia y actuando en películas independientes

Millie recién había conseguido un papel muy importante en el siguiente episodio de _Star_ _Wars_

Pero a pesar de que el tiempo pasaba todo seguía igual, todos aun eran muy unidos y como no podía faltar ese día, todos se reunirían para celebrar que hacia nueve años se había estrenado Stranger Things, que hacia nueve años la vida de los que en ese momento eran tan solo unos niños cambio para siempre, tanto profesional como personalmente.

Shawn y los Duffer decidieron hacer un evento con todas las personas que habían trabajado y que habían contribuido con la serie la celebración se llevaría a cabo en el mismo lugar donde Mike y Jane se dieron su segundo beso, si, la fiesta seria en el gimnasio de la escuela y este mismo estaba decorado como si de el Snowball se tratase.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y los invitados empezaron a llegar a el lugar del festejo, y como todo lo bueno siempre se hace esperar, los últimos en llegar fue el club de los seis, los creadores y directores de la serie dieron un pequeño discurso y posterior se dio inicio al festejo, la fiesta era todo un espectáculo visual y sensorial, y todos la estaban pasando bien. Sin duda alguna ese evento era uno de los momentos que loa chicos recordarían con nostalgia en años futuros.

Pasaron las horas y así mismo se fueron retirando los invitados, dejando en ese enorme gimnasio solamente a los seis protagonistas de la serie, ellos querían continuar con la fiesta ellos solos así que hablaron con Levy y le pidieron un poco mas de tiempo en el lugar, Shawn al ver que los chicos la estaban pasando bien y teniéndoles plena confianza les otorgo el permiso, pero solamente hasta las 6 de la mañana.

Sadie se ofreció como Dj de la reunión que habían empezado en cuestión de minutos, la pelirroja demostró ser muy buena para la mezclas de canciones, logrando que todos sus amigos se levantaran de la silla y movieran su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

En un momento dado de la "fiesta", Finn aviso que iba a retirarse unos minutos, y dicho eso salio por la puerta que daba al patio de la escuela, se recostó en el muro cerca a una lampara de alumbrado eléctrico y miro el cielo, aquel cielo que solo le traía nostálgicos recuerdos de un pequeño niño de cabellos negro, tez blanca y pecas en las mejillas, un niño que una noche como esa había dado su primer beso, pero no a cualquier niña, sino a la niña de sus sueños, una niña sin miedo a nada, una niña de la que se había enamorado y de la que aun, nueva años después, seguía enamorado.

Pero un Millie algo curiosa por saber que le sucedía a Skata decidió seguirlo hasta afuera y espiarlo para saber que era lo que realmente le pasaba al chico de sus sueños, lo vio recostado en el muro a unos cuatro metros de ella, como el estaba cerca a la luz eso ayudaba a que Bobby lo pudiera vislumbrar bien, pero el no podía percibir la presencia de la chica, o eso es lo que pensaba ella.

La musica del establecimiento educativo estaba tan alta que afuera se podía escuchar como el sonido intentaba romper la barrera de concreto que le impedía llegar a exterior por completo.

Tan pronto Brown escucho las primeras notas supo de que canción se trataba y sin poder evitarlo intento ponerla en el contexto que estaba viviendo justo en ese momentos

_Tu hermano pequeño nunca te lo dice, pero te quiere mucho._   
_Dijiste que tu madre solo sonreía con su programa de televisión._

Era verdad que desde que Nick se había casado ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Finn, y por ello olvidaba decirle cuanto lo quería, bueno, es cierto que Nicolas no es el hermano menos de Finn pero es el único que tiene.  
Aunque Mary era feliz con la vida que llevaba, ella había llegado a una época en la que solo una telenovela al mejor estilo mexicano o turco la hacia sonreír.

_Solo eres feliz cuando tu inservible cabeza está llena de droga,_   
_espero que llegues al día en que tengas 28 años._

A Skata le habían recetado una medicina o "droga" especial que le ayudaba a manejar su enfermedad de ansiedad, esa medicina solía dejarlo en un limbo mental muy grande que solo se almacenaba en su cabeza, en su cerebro. Pero el ya no quería seguir con eso, y había estado pensando constantemente en formar parte de el famoso _Club_ _de los 27,_ cosa que aterraba de sobremanera a Bobby, porque ella quería que, al menos, el llegara a los 28.

_Estás goteando como un amanecer saturado,_   
_te estás derramando como un lavabo a rebosar de agua._

El estaba saturado de ideas, de pensamientos, de remordimientos, de experiencias, de conocimientos, el estaba a punto de convertirse en una caja llena de proyectos que algún día se desbordaría, porque era tanto lo que Finn guardaba en su interior que aveces ni siquiera podía confiar en el mismo.

_Estás desgarrado por cada filo, pero eres una obra maestra._   
_Y ahora yo me estoy desgarrando pasando las páginas y la tinta._

El canadiense pensaba que estaba roto y que se estaba "despedazando" de a poco cada parte de su cuerpo, pero la británica sabia que el era una obra maestra y sin duda alguna se puede afirmar que ella había dejado plasmada en tinta tan maravillosa belleza en las paginas de su diario, sin saber que al hacerlo la que se estaba "desgarrando" era ella.

_Todo es azul_   
_sus pastillas, sus manos, sus vaqueros._   
_Y ahora estoy cubierta de colores,_   
_descosida_ _por las costuras,_   
_y es azul,_   
_y es azul._

Todo en el era azul, todo era tristeza, sus pastillas que en realidad eran _tic_ _tacs_ de ese color, las favoritas del chico. Sus manos también eran de ese color porque al ser tan frío el ambiente eso hacia que sus venas se notaran mas en sus largos dedos. Sus Jeans también lo eran, porque como buen _RockStar_ _Boy_ que era no podía faltar en su atuendo una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camisa blanca, unas converse negras y por supuesto, el Jean de ese mismo color.

Pero el simple hecho de verlo así, siendo el mismo, siendo como realmente es hacia que miles de colores adornaran el rostro de la chica.

_Todo es gris,_   
_su pelo, su humo, sus sueños._   
_Y ahora está tan desprovisto de color,_   
_él no sabe lo que significa,_   
_y es azul,_   
_y es azul._

De un momento a otro todo se torno gris, cuando ella se dio cuenta que con aquella luz los Risos que adornaban la cabeza del joven se veían con una tonalidad opaca, sin vitalidad. Todo se ensombreció mucho mas cuando de un momento a otro Skata saco del bolsillo derecho un cigarrillo y un encendedor, coloco al asesino entre sus dientes y lo encendió sin mas, para poder liberar el humo que estaba encerrado en sus pulmones tomo el pequeño cilindro con los dedos de su mano izquierda y colocando sus labios en forma de _O_ lo expulsó de su ser. En ese momento se dio cuenta que los sueños de su amigo eran sueños sin esperanzas, sueños sin vida, sueños sin ilusión, sueños tristes, sueños grises.

El verlo así de solo la hizo darse cuenta que los colores que sintió en sus mejillas momentos atrás se habían ido, y la habían dejado desprovista de cualquier tono de la amalgama de colores posibles y existentes.

_Fuiste una visión por la mañana,cuando la luz entraba._   
_Sé que solo he sentido la religión cuando me he acostado a tu lado._   
_Dijiste que nunca serás perdonado hasta que tus hijos también lo sean._   
_y sigo despertando cada mañana pero lo hago sin ti._

El alba solía dejarla con una sensación de ira y felicidad al mismo tiempo, primero: porque siempre que cerraba los ojos lo primero que percibía era ese lindo rostro tan único como su personalidad y segundo: porque podía quedarse admirando aquel recuerdo toda la vida, pero sin falta el sol interrumpía esa visión. Una de las cosas que Millie mas recordaba era la tercera temporada, cuando por azares de la vida los Duffer les dijeron a ella y a Finn que debían grabar una escena en la que sus personajes se dormían abrazados en la cama de la chica, un recuerdo que le traía paz y nostalgia. Sin embargo el recordar eso también le dejaba un sin sabor, porque ella sabia que eso no era real, era solo ficción

_Estás goteando como un amanecer saturado,_   
_te estás derramando como un lavabo a rebosar de agua._   
_Estás desgarrado por cada filo, pero eres una obra maestra._   
_Y ahora yo me estoy desgarrando pasando las páginas y la tinta._

Ella también estaba saturada, ella también se estaba derramando, ella también esta desgarrada, pero el hacia que ella no se sintiera así, el podía plasmar en paginas y tinta la gran obra de arte que ella era y luego lo transformaba en una canción, que sin importar que, se convertía en un éxito total.

_Todo es azul,_   
_sus pastillas, sus manos, sus vaqueros._   
_Y ahora estoy cubierta de colores,_   
_descosida_ _por las costuras,_   
_y es azul,_   
_y es azul._

Todo era **_Azul_** como su corazón y **_Gris_** como su alma. Si a Bobby le preguntarán con que colores relaciona a Skata, ella diría que con el **_Azul_** Y con el **_Gris_** _._

_Todo es gris,_   
_su pelo, su humo, sus sueños._   
_Y ahora está tan desprovisto de color,_   
_él no sabe lo que significa,_   
_y es azul,_   
_y es azul._

El chico ya cansado de ser espiado por su coprotagonista decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. Arrojo el cigarrillo, consumido casi en su totalidad, al suelo y lo piso con la suela de su zapato, acto seguido saco el paquete de _tic_ _tac_ y se comió dos de los deliciosos dulces que tanto le gustaban. Volteo la cabeza hacia donde se encontrada escondida la chica, sin pensarlo dos veces camino en su dirección, ella quedo petrificada por lo que estaba sucediendo, el llegó al escondite de la joven, la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos, sobre sus cabezas se podía distinguir los primeros rayos del astro mas grande de nuestro sistema solar.

  
_Tú eras rojo, y me gustabas porque yo era azul._   
_Pero me tocaste, y de repente yo era un cielo lila,_   
_Entonces_ _decidiste que el morado, simplemente no era para ti._

_**Tú eras rojo**_ _-_ ella lo señalo con su dedo sobre el pecho de el justo sobre el corazón - _**y me gustabas porque yo era azul**_ _-_ se señalo a si misma con su dedo sobre el pecho justo encima de su corazón - _**Pero me tocaste**_ _-_ ella extendió su dedo índice frente a Finn y el extendió su dedo índice frente a Millie juntando así la punta de sus delgadas extremidades - _**y de repente yo era un cielo lila**_ _-_ La británica sin poder evitarlo levanto la mirada al cielo y se dio cuenta que precisamente esa era la tonalidad predominante en ese hermoso alba que se despertaba sobre sus cabezas, el canadiense también levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír por la bella coincidencia de aquel momento - _**E**_ _ **ntonces**_ ** _decidiste que el morado, simplemente no era para ti_** \- saliendo de su transe y volviendo a la realidad, la joven se da cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y consiente de que no existía una sola posibilidad de que lo que anhelaba fuera posible decide irse de ese lugar, pero el joven evito que se fuera, tomándola de las manos, haciendo que lo encarara y besándola de la forma mas romántica que pudo, besándola como si nunca lo había hecho, besándola como si fuera el primer y ultimo beso que le daría.

_Todo es azul,_   
_sus pastillas, sus manos, sus vaqueros._   
_Y ahora estoy cubierta de colores,_   
_descosida_ _por las costuras,_   
_y es azul,_   
_y es azul._

Ahora lo único azul que Brown podía ver era el firmamento reflejado en los ojos de Wolfhard. No necesitaban palabras porque el silencio era su mejor aliado, ya habían callado por tanto tiempo lo que sentían el uno por el otro que se había convertido en algo sumamente natural en ellos, demostrando que el silencio también es una forma de revolución; demostrando que el silencio también es una forma de dar amor, recibir amor y demostrar amor

_Todo es gris,_   
_su pelo, su humo, sus sueños._   
_Y ahora está tan desprovisto de color,_   
_él no sabe lo que significa,_   
_y es azul,_   
_y es azul._

Pero ahora ya nada era gris, ya nada estaba borroso al respecto de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, porque por mucho tiempo una espesa niebla les oculto la respuesta a algo que siempre estuvo en frente de ellos y que en ese momento, literalmente, estaba frente a ellos.

_Todo es azul..._


	12. 012 - Remembrance • Fillie

Atlanta, Georgia 28 de Octubre de 2019

Desde el viernes de la semana pasada todos los integrantes del Cast habían empezado a llegar a el lugar en donde solían grabar la serie, el set los esperaba, ya toda la preproducción estaba completa, solo faltaba empezar a rodar lo que faltaba de la cuarta temporada, porque parte de la misma ya la habían grabado junto con la tercera.

Ese fin de semana todas las estrellas del show habían llegado a suelo estadounidense, pero al llegar el lunes 28, día en el que se haría la lectura conjunta del guión del programa, hacia falta alguien indispensable, su protagonista masculino. Finn no había llegado a tiempo, nadie sabía de él y eso tenía preocupada a cierta castaña de cabello corto.

\- Sadie - llamó Brown a su mejor amiga, la cuál estaba sentada a su izquierda - ¿Sabes dónde esta Finnie? - preguntó angustiada.

\- No tengo ni la menor idea - dijo sincera la pelirroja - La verdad es que nadie sabe dónde esta el cara de rana.

Esa respuesta solo generó más dudas en la cabeza de Bobby.

_¡¿Dónde carajos se había metido_ _Skata_ _?!_

Matt y Ross hicieron acto de presencia y empezaron a decir cosas básicas, como que los chicos tendrían sus habituales clases particulares, en que estación y en qué año estaría ambientada esa nueva entrega del show, entre otras cosas.

A pesar de que la británica trataba de prestar atención a todo lo que decían los directores, le resultaba imposible ya que la silla vacía a su derecha y el membrete que estaba al lado del suyo no la dejaba ni siquiera pensar con claridad.

\- ¡Millie! - hablo en un tono un poco más elevado Shawn Levy, mientras miraba a su protagonista - ¿Estas bien?

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar el lugar vacío junto a sí, después volvió la mirada hacia el productor ejecutivo y le dijo con la voz quebrada - ¿Dónde está?

\- ¡¿Qué?! - se cuestionaron todos en la sala.

\- ¿Dónde esta Finn? - preguntó tratando de sonar tranquila.

\- Bueno ... Pues - titubeo Matt.

\- Es ... díficil de explicar - dudo Ross.

Eso colmó a la británica, quien furiosa se levantó al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con sus palmas abiertas.

\- ¡¿Acaso no fui clara con mi pregunta?! - dijo exasperada - ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MÍ FINNIE?!

Pocas veces habían visto a la menor salida de sus casillas, por lo general era una niña tranquila, pero se notaba a leguas que podía percibir que algo andaba mal.

\- Miren - dijo al mismo tiempo que exhalaba con fuerza - La última vez que hable con él fue el sábado en la mañana, me dijo que ese mismo día, en la tarde, ya estaría aquí en Atlanta - tomo aire - No se que le pasó y se que algo me están ocultando todos ustedes, así que por favor ya díganme que está pasando.

\- Millie - llamó Dan Cohen, uno de los productores - Que opinas de la idea de que Mike se sacrifique, en un acto de amor puro por Eleven.

\- ¡Qué es una locura! - casi grito la chica - ¡No me cabe en la cabeza el hecho de que Mike muera! , Además, ¿no deberíamos esperar a que Finn llegue y nos diga su opinión al respecto?

\- Bueno, resuelta que el ya eligió el destino de su personaje de forma indirecta - volvió a hablar Dan.

\- ¡¿De que rayos están hablando?! - cuestionó ofuscada.

\- Millie - la llamó de manera suave Shawn - Finn no va a venir.

-¿Qué?

\- Millister - dijo casi en un susurro Shawn - Finn sufrió un accidente automovilístico el sábado, cerca a la una de la tarde.

La pequeña Brown estaba en Shock - ¿Pero cómo? - logró decir en medio del asombro.

\- Él se dirigía hacia su casa, iba solo en el auto, al parecer iba a recoger a Nick, ya que sus padres los esperaban en el aeropuerto. En un cruce entre vías, un carro derrapó sobre el asfalto mojado, el conductor no pudo controlar su vehículo y se estrelló contra el auto en el que iba Finn. - A Shawn le costaba decir todo aquello, aún así continuó - Finn quedó muy mal herido, lo llevaron de urgencias al hospital, duro cuatro horas en el quirófano, el doctor dijo que las siguientes 24 horas eran cruciales, que en ellas se definiría su estado.

\- ¿Y ya esta estable? - preguntó con miedo Noah.

\- Si ya esta estable deberíamos ir todos a Canadá y ver que podemos hacer - Propuso rápidamente Joe.

Levy se limitó a negar con la cabeza - Su corazón no lo soportó - tomo aire y dijo - Finn Wolfhard falleció ayer a las 11 de la mañana.

Para Millie fue como si le hubiesen enterrado una estaca en el pecho. ¿Su mejor amigo había muerto?. No se lo podia creer.

Todos en la sala estaban impactados por la noticia. Joe lloraba en silencio mientras abrazaba a Gaten y Noah. Caleb trataba de consolar a Sadie. Charlie trataba de mantener a Natalia en sus cinco sentidos. Winona y David sollozaban desconsolados. Cara se había desmayado en su silla y Maya trataba de reanimarla.

\- No - susurró la británica - No - volvió a repetir - ésto no es real - dijo - esto debe ser solo una pesadilla, solo una horrible pesadilla - trataba de convencerse a si misma, su cerebro no asimilaba lo que le decían.

\- Es verdad - dijo una voz familiar entrando en el recinto - Mi hermano murió en los brazos de mi madre - dijo con la voz rota Nick Wolfhard, tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y estaba muy pálido, estaba tan débil que Charles Brown tenia que ayudarle a caminar - Lo siento Millie

\- No - dijo Bobby - ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! - gritaba y repetía una y otra vez mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus brazos y caía de rodillas al suelo. Todo le daba vueltas, nada le parecía real, no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperada. De un momento a otro empezó a recordar todo lo que había vivido con el azabache, cada segundo se reprodujo frente a sus ojos.

En un acto de valentía, Millie se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia su camerino, al llegar allí su vista se volvió a nublar, en la puerta de su trailer decía "Finn y Millie" . Al parecer habían planeado hacer que compartieran camerino esa temporada, sin pensarlo dos veces, e ignorando los gritos de Paige a sus espaldas, entro en ese pequeño lugar, cerró la puerta con llave y se tiró en el suelo a llorar, un llanto tan desconsolado, tan desesperado, tan puro y tan real, que en verdad le dolía hasta respirar.

Duro así cerca de medía hora y en un intento por no creer lo que le habían dicho, saco su celular de su bolsillo y marco a uno de los primeros nombres en su lista de contactos.

 _Finnie Wolfie_ 🐺💜

El teléfono timbró hasta que se fue a buzón de mensajes y una grabación de voz, de aquella voz ronca que tanto le encantaba empezó a hablar

_Hola, soy Finn, ahora no puedo contestar porque tal vez estoy matando_ _Demogorgones_ _, peleando contra un payaso asesino ó practicando con la banda. Pero si quieres deja tu mensaje._

Un pequeño _Beep_ se escuchó y Millie se quedó callada unos pocos segundos, se sorbió la nariz y comenzó a hablar - Hola Finnie, soy yo, tu Mills, solo quería decirte que - se detuvo un momento y soltó un pequeño sollozó - te amo - susurró - te amo, te amó mucho - tomo aire - Por favor contéstame, dame una señal, te lo pido, te lo suplico, por favor - lloró - No me dejes sola, lo eres todo para mí, no me abandones, no soy nada sin tí - exhaló - te necesito conmigo, te necesito a mi lado - respiró pesado - por favor, vuelve conmigo, vuelve a mi. - en un último susurró dijo - Te amo Finn Wolfhard, te amó más de lo que jamás te podrás imaginar. - En ese momento otro pequeño _Beep_ se escuchó en el auricular del teléfono y Millie dijo - Pero tu nunca lo sabrás.

Allí, sentada en ese extraño sofá-cama, que en esos momentos era cómo un baúl de los recuerdos, recordó todas laa veces en las que Finn quería hablar con ella en ese remolque que en algún tiempo compartió con su amiga pelirroja, cada vez que él entraba a ese camerino, Sadie salía corriendo hacia el tráiler de Natalia y Maya, solo con la intención de dejar solos a ese par de tortolos.

Rememoró cada instante que compartió con el canadiense en ese extraño sofá-cama, todas las charlas, todos los ensayos del guión, uno que otro beso robado durante los mismos, todas las risas, todas las "peleas" y "discusiones", en especial una noche en la que tuvieron que dormir allí porque tenían que grabar escenas en medio de la noche, hacia tanto frío aquella vez que el pelinegro abrazo a la castaña para darle calor y la británica se había acurrucado en du pecho aferrándose fuertemente a él.

Pero ahora, ese lugar tan especial para ambos solo albergaba la tristeza, lagrimas, sollozos, gritos y desesperación de Bobby, sentía que se ahogaba lentamente con cada segundo que pasaba, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que golpearon a su puerta.

\- ¡No quiero hablar con nadie mamá! - se apresuró a decir - ¡Déjame sola!

Sin embargo, la respuesta que obtuvo la dejó desconcertada - Millie, cariño, soy yo, Mary ¿Podemos hablar? - la voz de esta sonaba tan rota que para la joven fue imposible negarse.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la chica se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió vio a la madre de su mejor amigo como nunca pensó llegar a verla, tenía unas ojeras gigantes debajo de sus tristes ojos, estaba pálida y totalmente descuidada. Sin esperar ni un segundo, se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer y empezó a llorar nuevamente, en medio del abrazo las dos lograron entrar al camerino y cerraron la puerta.

A Mary Jolivet Wolfhard le dolía tanto ver a la pequeña así de destrozada, la quería como si fuese su hija y entendía por lo que estaba pasando, porque ella ya lo había vivido antes. La dejó llorar, la dejo llorar todo lo que pudo, en ningún momento le habló porque sabia que lo que Brown necesitaba era desahogarse, necesitaba que alguien la consolara y quien mejor que la madre de su mejor amigo.

Paso cerca de media hora y Millie ya estaba un poco más calmada, hablaron de aquel fatídico accidente que les había arrebatado a ese ser tan magnífico que ambas amaban. Pero también hablaron de los momentos felices que habían pasado junto a él.

Al finalizar la charla Mary sacó un DVD de su bolso - Mira - dijo entregandoselo a la castaña - Por lo que tengo entendido es un Demo de una de las canciones de la versión Deluxe del primer álbum de Calpurnia - lo interesante de este era que estaba marcado con una palabra _"Brownie"_ \- No se si tenga algo que ver contigo o si Finn hacia referencia al postre de chocolate.

Millie se quedó unos segundos mirando aquel disco en sus manos y sonrió de lado - Él solía decirme así cuando estaba de buen humor - dijo con nostalgia.

\- En ese caso - continúo hablando Jolivet - Deberías averiguar si realmente se refiere a ti, yo aún no lo he visto, creo que nadie lo ha echo - suspiro - Pero si realmente esto es para ti, asegúrate de que siempre lo sea - tomo aire - No se lo muestres a nadie, ni siquiera a mí ¿De acuerdo?

La menor solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Cuando Mary abandonó el lugar Millie aun seguía observando detenidamente el disco en sus . manos.

La curiosidad le gano, corrió a sacar de su maleta su computador portátil, lo prendió con desesperación y coloco el DVD en la unidad de disco con precaución de que no se fuera a rayar. En la pantalla apareció un letrero que pedía seleccionar un tipo de reproductor multimedia para poder ver el contenido. Ella le dió con afán a la opción predeterminada, el dispositivo se demoro cerca de 5 segundos en empezar a reproducir el video.

_Hola, mi nombre es Finn Wolfhard._

La imagen del chico se mostró en la pantalla, estaba vestido con una camiseta estampada con el logo de Star Wars, su cabello estaba desordenado como siempre, sus risos caían sobre sus ojos y tenia una sonrisa gigantesca, muy característica de él cuando estaba relajado.

La chica soltó un suspiro, con los dedos de su mano derecha toco suavemente la pantalla, como queriendo acariciar la imagen que allí se mostraba, colocó su otra mano sobre su pecho y sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente, estaba asustada.

Por el fondo, la británica pudo suponer que el vídeo fue grabado en la habitación de su casa en Vancouver, y por la iluminación supo que era de noche. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran nuevamente de lagrimas, pero se las secó rápidamente ya que tenía que saber de qué se trataba todo eso.

_He estado trabajando en una canción muy especial las últimas 24 horas, hoy es el 19 de Octubre de 2019 - tomo su celular y miro la hora - Son las ... - hizo una pausa y soltó una carcajada haciendo que su sonrisa se_ _enzanchára_ _mucho más - Que curiosa es la vida, son las 11:11 de la noche._

_Es curioso porque la canción que acabé de componer esta basada en su totalidad en la chica que interpreta a este número - suspiro - espero que si se entienda a que me refiero._

Por otra parte, la castaña estaba impactada, ese demo realmente estaba relacionado con ella, era bastante obvio, ella interpreta a Eleven (Once) y ésa era la hora que marcaba el reloj en el momento en el que el video fue grabado la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

_Quién quiera que este viendo esto, si te preguntas porque esta canción habla solo de ella, es porque Millie es una persona muy especial y muy importante en mi vida, la quiero mucho. Así que dejando eso claro, aquí va._

Acto seguido el pelinegro empezó a tocar su guitarra acústica en una melodía suave, pero a la vez un poco energética. Al empezar a cantar su voz se volvió un poco más ronca de lo que normalmente era, cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando y se concentraba en poner todo su empeño en que esa tonada quedará perfecta.

Millie lloraba con cada frase que su canadiense pronunciaba, podía percibir tanto amor en ésa canción que le dolía no haberla podido escuchar en vivo y en directo.

Cada estrofa describía perfectamente a Bobby, ya fuera su físico, su forma de ser, su personalidad o los momentos que habían vivido juntos.

_Tu apellido describe a tu cabello y a tus ojos._

_Tu sonrisa es tan dulce como un Brownie._

_Eres tan carismática que besarte hace que me de diabetes._

_Amó tomar café porque tu estás en el._

Claramente la letra trataba de "ocultar" a quien iba dedicada la canción y algunas frases eran muy ocurrentes, pero eso no le quitaba lo romántico.

_Recuerdo que decías que tu eras azul y yo era rojo. Nunca entendí porque, hasta que me enteré que tu color favorito era el morado._

_A veces siento que hay todo un océano que nos separa y ojalá no fuera asi._

_Nunca estuviste en_ _ningúno_ _de mis conciertos, pero eso nunca impidió que te diera un montón de ellos en privado._

Y era verdad, más de una vez Finn y Millie habían tenido sus conciertos privados dentro de ese remolque, sentados en ese sofa-cama, él le cantaba a ella de una forma especial y la animaba a cantar con él, definitivamente ella no tenía nada que envidiarle a todas esas chicas que iban a los conciertos de Calpurnia solo por verlo a él, lo cual (según ella) era de muy mal gusto.

_Prometo seguir siendo el lobo gris que te asecha, si tu prometes seguir siendo el conejo marrón que huye de mí._

¿ _Por que eres tan dulce como el postre que lleva tu apellido_ _?_

_Dime la razón por la que tus labios saben a chocolate sí tu sabor favorito es la vainilla._

_Dejame ser tu Han Solo para que así tu seas mi princesa Leia._

_Deseo_ _saber porque te necesito tanto en mi vida, quiero saber si me amas tanto cómo yo te amo._

La guitarra dejo de sonar y Wolfhard sonrió para la cámara para después extender la mano hacía esta y apagarla. La pantalla del computador se tornó de color negro y un letrero con varias opciones apareció, entre las opciones estaba "Reproducir Nuevamente" pero Brown ni siquiera se dió cuenta porque sólo lloraba a más no poder.

Cerró con fuerza su computadora y la dejo lo mas lejos que podía, estaba destrozada, nunca en si corta vida se había sentido así, había descubierto que el chico del que había estado enamorada durante más de 4 años también la amaba, pero se enteró después de que el mismo había muerto.

No supo cuando, pero se quedó dormida, no fue hasta que el timbre de su celular la despertó que se dió cuenta que nada había sido un sueño, todo era real. Contestó sin ver de quién provenía la llamada.

\- Alo - dijo con poco ánimo.

\- Hola Millie - la voz de Joe Kerry también sonaba apagada desde el otro lado de la línea - Disculpa por la interrupción pero te estamos esperando todos aquí afuera - suspiro - ya tenemos todo listo para irnos a Canadá.

\- ¿A Canadá? - preguntó la menor.

\- Si, ya sabes - se detuvo un segundo - A darle el último adiós a ... - tragó fuerte, aún le dolía la noticia.

\- ¡Oh! - dijo ella - Ya se a que te refieres - tomo aire - Espera empacó algunas cosas y ya salgo ¿Okay?

\- Bueno, te esperamos aquí afuera de tu remolque.

La llamada se cortó y Bobby con pocas fuerzas tomó su maleta, de donde sacó una sudadera gris que en algún momento Skata le había presentado y ella nunca se la había devuelto, se la colocó y se miro en el espejo, al menos esa era una forma de tenerlo cerca.

Guardó el demo en su respectivo empaque y metió su laptop y el disco en la maleta. Tomo su celular y revisó la hora, 5:00 pm, guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de la sudadera y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes colocar la capota de esta sobre su cabeza.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vió fue un hermoso cielo lila de atardecer, pensó que el amor de su vida ya debía estar allí y una lágrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla, luego bajo la vista y observó a todos sus amigos, todos la esperaban, percibió en sus caras la tristeza y la desolación, todos se dieron un abrazo grupal para consolarse entre ellos y en especial para consolar a la pequeña protagonista del show.

Shawn llegó a interrumpir el momento - Disculpa Millister - habló parsimoniosamente - Pero antes de que te vayas necesitamos mostrarte algo.

Levy y los Duffer los llevaron al set de la escuela de Hawkins, hicieron que todos entraran a el lugar y los acomodaron de tal forma que quedaban mirando hacia la puerta, misma puerta por la que había enterado Eleven durante el SnowBall para encontrarse con Mike.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? - dijo Charles a su hermana menor refiriendose a la maleta que esta llevaba sobre sus hombros.

\- Si, gracias - respondió ella suavemente mientras se la pasaba.

\- Bueno - hablo Caleb - Diganos ¿por que estamos aquí?

\- Si - ratificó Gaten - ¿Acaso no nos pueden decir lo que sea que nos vayan a decir después de volver de ... - se detuvo un momento como no queriendo decir aquella triste verdad - ... del funeral de Finn?

\- Justamente de eso queremos hablarles - dijo Ross

\- Queremos aclarar las cosas con respecto a Mike - añadió Matt

\- ¿Cómo así? - Preguntó Natalia.

\- No creo que se necesiten explicaciones - apoyo Maya - Es decir, es bastante obvio que van a contratar a un doble para que grabé la escena en la que él muere y luego ustedes lo retocarán digitalmente.

Shawn contrario esa idea - ¿Y que les parece si dejamos vivo a Mike?

\- ¿Y como se supone que vamos a hacer eso? - preguntó Charlie.

Millie se quedó pensando por unos segundos sobre aquello y la única forma en la que eso podía suceder no le agradaba de a mucho - No - casi gritó - ¡No, no pueden hacer eso!

\- ¿Hacer que? - Preguntó Joe.

\- Piensan contratar a otro actor para que remplase a Finn - Dijo ella con fuerza - ¿No es verdad? - cuestiono a los directores.

Al no obtener respuesta de ellos supuso lo peor y eso significaba tener que aceptar a su nuevo coprotagonista.

\- Me niego rotundamente - dijo Millie parándose firme - ¡Renuncio!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la decisión que había tomado la chica de manera abrupta, en especial los líderes de la serie.

\- Pero Millie ... - trató de renegar Dan Cohen

\- ¡No pienso interpretar a Mileven con alguien que no sea Finn! - hablo enojada.

En ese momento un sonido fuera del gimnasio alteró a todos los presentes dejándolos inquietos.

\- ¿Que fue eso? - cuestiono David.

\- De eso te queríamos hablar - le dijo Levy a Brown

\- Ya tenemos todas nuestras respuestas - dijo Matt.

\- Acabemos con esto - dijo Ross.

Acto seguido las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par y en ellas se mostró la figura de un joven que Bobby pensó nunca volver a ver en su vida.

\- Finn - Susurro ella sin poder creerlo.

El pelinegro entro campante al lugar caminando despacio y con una sonrisa en el rostro, abrió los brazos un poco hacia los lados, mostrándose a si mismo cuál cristo redentor y miro a todos rápidamente para después posar sus ojos en una impactada británica.

Por su parte a la castaña se le aguaron los ojos y pensando que de una visión se trataba corrió rápida y torpemente hacia el canadiense.

Cuando ella llegó hasta él estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo, debido a que fue tanta la fuerza con la que la chica se arrojó a sus brazos que el chico estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio de no ser porque dio un pequeño paso había atrás para equilibrarse.

No dijeron nada, ni una sola palabra, se tenían el uno al otro, con eso era suficiente.

La joven se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y él le regaló una sonrisa ladina - ¿Pero cómo? - pregunto ella mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con sus manos.

\- Todo lo planearon los Duffer - respondió Skata con simpleza.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Al parecer querían saber cómo reaccionabas al enterarte de algo así y que tan lejos podias llegar - contestó el azabache.

\- Pero, tu mamá, Nick, todos estaban devastados - dijo ella - ¿Como es qué ...?

El joven no la dejo terminar ya que la interrumpió diciendo - Se le llama "Actuación" Millie, pensé que ya lo sabías.

\- Mary se veía tan desgastada que pensé que ... - trato de defenderse.

\- Ahhh, eso - se quedo pensando un poco - Resulta que Sarah y Any ayudaron a que todos se vieran así de mal.

\- Maquillaje - dijo ella.

\- ¡Exacto! - dijo el casi con alegría.

\- Pero parece que tu no necesitaste maquillaje Mills - volvió a hablar el chico acariciando las mejillas de esta con sus pulgares mientras la miraba con lastima, estaba totalmente arrepentido del mal rato que le hizo pasar a la chica.

\- Claro que no lo necesite porque pensé que todo era real - dijo Brown enojada mientras que golpeaba a Wolfhard en el pecho, el la sujeto rápidamente de las muñecas sin lastimarla,. impidiendo así que lo siguiera golpeando - ¡Eres un maldito! - le gritó para acto seguido acurrucarse en el pecho de él y abrazarlo con fuerza - Pensé que te había perdido - dijo con tristeza - No vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca más - le ordenó mirándolo a los ojos, a lo que el joven solo pudo asentir.

\- ¿Así que todos lo sabían? - preguntó Bobby.

\- Si, todos excepto tú - respondió Skata

Los dos jóvenes se separaron del abrazo y miraron a los demás, quienes sin importarles lada sacaron sus celulares, grabando y tomando fotos del momento, hasta sus madres y hermanos estaban enternecidos con tan hermoso encuentro.

Sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosa intenso y no podian evitar reír nerviosos.

\- En verdad sentimos mucho lo que te hicimos pasar Millie - dijo Ross.

\- Pero ahora sabemos muchas cosas - trató de defenderse Matt.

\- ¿Como qué? - preguntó curioso David.

\- Que sin importar nada ellos no aceptarían perderse mutuamente - hablo Shawn refiriéndose a los jóvenes protagonistas - A pesar de todo el trabajo que tienen los dos, ellos siempre han hecho el esfuerzo por estar aquí, su química es casi perfecta, no tiene comparación. Hay veces en las que pienso que ellos no salen de sus personajes, pero se debe a que realmente ellos no necesitan meterse en ellos, no necesitan actuar como Mike y Eleven para interpretar a esa pareja - tomo aire - ¡Ellos de por sí siempre actúan como pareja! - exclamó - Hasta me atrevería a decir que en algún momento lo serán.

\- Recuerdo que cuando le dijimos a Finn la idea de hacerle creer a Millie que él había muerto, se negó rotundamente, dijo que no quería hacerla sufrir - siguió narrando Levy - Y Millie estuvo dispuesta a renunciar a con tal de no aceptar a nadie mas a su lado que no fuera Finn.

\- Si eso no es amor, entonces no se lo que es - Declaró Winona.

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes en toda sala, parecía que había todo un ejército de Fillie Shippers allí, los menores se empezaron a sentir un poco incómodos, así que Dan decidió detener todo aquello.

\- Bueno,.en conclusión, es muy probable que Mileven se case en el último capítulo de la última temporada.

\- Eso es todo por el día de hoy - hablo Matt.

\- Vallan a descansar y mañana empezaremos con la lectura del guión - ordenó Ross.

Asi pues, todos se dirigieron al hotel a descansar. Cuando cayó la noche los hermanos Wolfhard estaban dispuestos a dormir de no ser porque Charles había retado a Nick a una partida de Fornite y este ni corto ni perezoso decidió aceptar.

Finn se dispuso a acostarse sin esperar a su hermano, sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse cuando alguien repentinamente tocó la puerta, el azabache se levantó con pereza y dijo mientras abría la puerta - ¿Ya terminaron? Apuesto a que te gano gracias a la tormenta - Pero grande fue du sorpresa al encontrarse con cierta castaña que lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

\- ¿De qué carajos estas hablando? - preguntó ella.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento, pensé que eras Nick - se excusó él.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro

Cuando la británica entró a la habitación el canadiense cerró la puerta con seguro, no quería que el mayor de los Wolfhard y el mayor de los Brown los encontraran a los dos solos en una habitación, se pondrían histéricos.

La chica se sentó sobre la cama del chico y le hizo un gesto para que él hiciera lo mismo. Ambos estaban en pijama, el más alto tenía una camisa blanca manga corta talla XL y unos shorts grises, en cambio ella tenia un buso rosa bastante grande y unos shorts negros.

\- ¿De que quieres hablar? - Preguntó el sutilmente.

\- De tu Demo - Respondió ella tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Ese Demo! - contesto Finn nervioso

\- ¿Era real? - cuestiono Millie.

\- ¿Que?

\- ¿Lo que dijiste en el demo era real o solo era parte del plan de los Duffer?

Skata se quedó pensando unos segundos y decidió decir la verdad.

\- Era real, 100% real - dijo seguro.

Bobby quedó en Shock con aquella respuesta, estaba feliz, peri ahora otra duda azotaba su cabeza.

\- ¿En verdad la vas a incluir a la versión Deluxe del primer álbum de Calpurnia?

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

\- No lo se - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros - Es tu canción.

\- De hecho - sonrió él de lado - Es tuya.

\- ¿Que? - preguntó Millie impactada.

\- Mills, la canción es tuya, la compuse para ti, la compuse pensando en ti - la miro a los ojos - Es tu decisión, tu decides si quieres que todos escuchen cuán importante eres para mí, o si solo quieres escucharla tu.- tomo aire - Por mi no hay ningún problema.

\- ¿Y el resto de la banda que opina?

\- Estan de acuerdo con que tu eres la que tienes que elegir.

Ella lo tomo de la mano.y entre lazo sus dedos con los de él, le sonrió y le dijo - Hazlo, incluyela en el álbum.

Finn le sonrió y le dijo - Gracias Brownie.

Millie solo se rió enternecida.

\- Por cierto - volvió a decir Finn - Yo también te amó.

\- ¿QUÉ? - Millie abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Si, resulta que encontré tu mensaje en mi correo de voz - hablo con simpleza el chico.

\- ¡Dios, que vergonzoso! - exclamó la chica.

\- De hecho no - hablo el joven.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la joven.

\- Porque ahora puedo hacer esto con más libertad - dijo Finn y acto seguido la tomó de las mejillas y la besó, Millie le siguió el beso, era lento pero lleno de amor ,un amor tan puro que ni siquiera ellos se lo podian creer

\- Valla que hemos mejorado mucho - dijo ella juntando su frente con la de él.

\- Esto es mejor que besar a mi almohada - hablo él, ella solo pudo reírse divertida.

\- Bueno, creo que ya no vas a tener que practicar con tu almohada - Declaro Millie.

\- ¡Gracias al cielo! - exclamó Finn, para después volver a besarla con mucha más pasión que antes.


	13. 013 - Wish You Were Gay • Fillie

Toronto, Ontario.  
8 de September de 2019.

\- ¡Encerio que no se como es que tu mamá ha podido lidiar con tu cabello durante 16 años! - dijo exasperado su estilista

\- Esa es una pregunta que solo ella puede responder - dijo con simpleza Finn.

Ese día había empezado algo mal para el azabache, al parecer se había levantado más tarde de lo que debía y ahora esta a corriendo contra el tiempo para poder llegar a la premier de The Goldfinch a la hora que se le había indicado.

En su defensa, no lo podían culpar, era solo un adolescente que quería compartir con sus amigos y la noche anterior si que la había pasado bien haciendo bobadas con los chicos de It.

Para Wolfhard esas dos últimas semanas se estaban convirtiendo en una pesadilla total. La promoción de It 2 y de The Goldfinch se habían programado casi para los mismos días, algo que (según el) había sido una completa falla por parte de los directivos de Warner Bros.

Se acababa de estrenar It 2 y ya tenia que estar haciendo entrevistas para The Goldfinch. Estaba realmente estresado y eso se podía notar mucho más gracias a la ansiedad social que sufre, transtorno que, a pesar del paso de los años no a podido mejorar.

Y la única persona que de verdad podía volver a poner sus pies en la tierra se encontraba en Inglaterra grabando escenas para Elona Holmes. Así qué prácticamente tenía que resignarse a cumplir con su intinerario y tratar de mostrar siempre la mejor actitud posible.

\- Sabes qué - habló dirigiéndose aquel arrogante estilista que trataba de domar a su melena - Dejalo así, prefiero lucir con una cabellera normal a una cabellera perfecta.

\- Como quieras - dijo el estilista para después irse de allí.

Con pereza se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se dirigió hacía un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en aquella espaciosa habitación de hotel y se retocó un poco su outfit.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo alerto de que ya era hora de ir a la premier. Tomo su celular, lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió de la estancia.

Afuera lo esperaban Mary, Eric y Nick junto con su manager y dos guardaespaldas. Todos se dirigieron a la salida del hotel, donde ya los estaba esperando un automóvil para llevarlos a la ceremonia. Desde el Living del Hotel se podia escuchar los gritos de las fans, aun así no podía detenerse a saludar, lo estaban esperando en otra parte, así que que con toda la tristeza del mundo se limitó a saludar con la mano y entrar rápidamente al coche.

Una vez en el automóvil se dispuso a revisar un poco sus redes sociales, como siempre, tenia miles de etiquetas de los fans, un mensaje de WhatsApp lo desconcertó, era Aneurin Barnard, quién interpretaba a la versión adulta de Boris.

_\- Chico ¿Dónde estás?, Ya casi vamos a empezar._

Wolfhard tecleó en su móvil un mensaje sencillo donde explicaba a groso modo que le había sucedido y avisando que ya iba para allá.

Bloqueo su celular y cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atras, todo estaba llendo de mal en peor. Otra notificación llegó a su teléfono y estresado se lo paso a su hermano - Toma, revisa quien es y que quiere y sea quien sea, dile que no quiero hablar.

Nick tomó el aparato entre sus manos y leyó el remitente.

_WhatsApp_   
_Mills Brownie_

\- ¿Estas seguro? - preguntó - Creo que este mensaje podría interesarte.

\- No creo que nada me interese en este momento Nick - dijo fastidiado.

\- Es Millie.

Con solo haber escuchado ese nombre, el pelinegro abrió sus ojos como platos, se reincorporó y le arrebató su iPhone de las manos a Nicolás, lo desbloqueo rápidamente y abrió el mensaje.

_\- Hola Finnie. Espero que todo salga muy bien hoy, se que la película sera genial, mucha suerte._   
_PD: No olvides limpiarte las uñas_

Eso último hizo que el canadiense soltará una carcajada, internamente le dió gracias al cielo por tener a alguien como Millie Bobby Brown en su vida.

\- _Gracias Mills, eras lo que le hacía falta a mi día._

_\- ¿Sucedió algo?_

_\- Que soy un perezoso, me levanté tarde y creo que no voy a poder llegar a tiempo a la premier._

_\- A eso yo le llamo Karma._   
_¿Te acuerdas que te burlaste de mi por haber llegado tarde a los Golden Globes?_   
_¡Justicia divina!_

_\- En mi defensa, tu llegaste tarde porque querías llamar la atención._

_\- ¿Me estas diciendo que soy una interesada?_

_\- Claro que si, porque sino no me tendrías a mi._

_\- No te creas tan importante Wolfie._

_\- Yo se que soy importante para ti, así querías negarlo._

_\- Es verdad, pero solo porque_ _interpretas_ _a mi novio en Stranger Things._

_\- Créeme, no vas a encontrar a nadie que te bese tan bien como yo lo hago, si que he mejorado ¿Eh?_

_\- ¡Finn!_

El chico no pudo evitar imaginarse a la británica toda sonrojada mientras se reía nerviosa, la conocía tan bien que le era muy fácil predecir hasta sus movimientos.

En todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando con la chica, no había borrado esa sonrisa de tonto enamorado de su rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ningún miembro de su familia, en especial Mary, quién aun seguía preguntándose porque su hijo menor y Bobby no habían reconocido ya lo que era evidente, que sentían algo mas que solo amistad entre ellos.

\- Ya casi llegamos - aviso el chófer.

_\- Ya me tengo que ir,_ _háblamos_ _después ¿Okay?_

_\- Okay_

_\- Okay_

_\- Okay_

_\- Tal vez Okay sea nuestro siempre._

_\- ¿Bajo la misma estrella? Finn ¿Te estas volviendo un romántico?_

_\- Siempre lo he sido, además actuar junto con Ansel Elgort me ha ayudado a mejorar en muchos aspectos actorales._

_\- Tienes que_ _presentarmelo_ _algún día._

_\- Si fuera por mí te lo presentaría hoy mismo, ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo._

_\- Ojalá, pero siempre estoy contigo, sin importar la distancia._

_\- Gracias Brownie._   
_Te_ _quiero, Bye._

_\- Yo también te quiero._   
_Goodbye Mike_

_\- ¡Oh! Justo en el Mileven._

_\- Bye_

Acto seguido, el adolescente bloqueo su celular y miro a su familia, que lo veía con cara de "nos estas ocultando algo" - ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó desconcertado y sin saber por que el resto de los Wolfhard lo miraba así.

\- ¡Oh! , Nada - dijo Eric - Es solo que ... Trata de mantener esa buena actitud ¿De acuerdo?

\- Seguro - Contestó el menor.

La puerta del auto se abrió y permitió que el azabache se bajara mientras saludaba y sonreía, el resto de su familia se encaminó hacía donde se encontraba el resto del Staff y ek actor se dirigió hacia sus compañeros de reparto.

\- ¡Bro! Por un momento pensé que no vendrías - hablo Oakes Fegley (Actor que interpreta al joven Theo) mientras lo saludaba dándole un abrazo muy varonil.

\- Lo siento, me quede dormido.

\- No te preocupes por eso - dijo Ansel - Ha todos en algún momento de su vida actoral le ha sucedido o le sucederá.

\- Bueno que les parece si damos unas cuantas entrevistas y después nos tomamos las fotos - Opino Aneurin.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, duraron cerca de una hora hablando para varias revistas o canales de entretenimiento, les preguntaban sobre la película o sobre otros proyectos que cada uno tenia.

Cuando llegó el momento, empezaron a pasar uno por uno para que les tomaran sus respectivas fotografías. Después de eso poso todo el Cast y para finalizar posaron los cuatro protagonistas del filme.

Los dejaron interactuar con los fans un poco más, hasta qué la presencia de otro carro se hizo notoria, uno de los de seguridad se acerco a la ventana del conductor, este le entrego lo que parecía ser una invitación, todos querian saber quién había llegado sin avisar, pero comos vidrios del automóvil eran polarizados no podían ver de quién se trataba.

Finn no le prestó atención a quien fuera que había llegado, en vez de eso siguió platicando con Ansel Elgort sobre música y que posibilidades existian de que en algún momento Él y Calpurnia hicieran una canción juntos.

Una ola de gritos se escuchó por parte de la prensa y de los fans y aunque Skata tratara de seguir concentrado en su conversación no pudo evitar oír que la multitud gritaba un solo nombre - ¡Millie!

Impresionado se dió la vuelta y pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que sucedía.

Bobby bajaba del automóvil, con una actividad campante, saludando a todos, mandando besos en el aire y sonriendo carismaticamente, rápidamente se acerco hacia los fans, firmó uno que otro autógrafo y se tomó varias selfies con ellos.

Segun el canadiense, la británica se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido beige, adornado en el pecho con un poco de piedreria color ónix y la falda dem vestido era algo pomposa, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y estaba decorada con plumas de pájaro sintética color cafe, llevaba unos tacones negros de poca altura y su cabello estaba recogido solo en el frente por una trenza de diadema.

"Parece un pequeño Jilguero" pensó Finn mientras la miraba asombrado.

Después de compartir con los fanáticos, Brown se acerco a la prensa, su manager les aviso que solo tenían tiempo para una entrevista muy corta.

\- Millie, por aquí - dijo una periodista - para ET.

La chica se acerco y saludo amablemente.

\- Me encanta tu Outfit, ¿En que te inspiraste?

\- Bueno, este vestido lo hizo para mí Calvin Klein y esta inspirado en un Jilguero. Les pedí que lo hicieran exclusivamente para este evento - respondió la castaña.

\- Y hablando de eso ¿Por qué estas aqui esta tarde?

\- Vine a apoyar a mi mejor amigo, esta película es super ambiciosa, es muy interesante ver a Finn desenvolverse en otro tipo de proyectos que no tengan que ver con cosas de los 80's - hablo ella soltando una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Ya viste la película?

\- Aún no, pero supongo que lo haré dentro de poco.

\- ¿Finn te invito a acompañarlo hoy?

\- No, la verdad es que recibí una invitación especial por parte de Warner Bros y Finn no sabía que vendría, así que esto también es una sorpresa para él.

\- Por último y ya para terminar ¿Sabes cuál es la relación de Theo y Boris en el filme?

\- Sí estas preguntando por la escena del beso, si, claro que se lo que sucede - tomo aire - Claro que no me enteré hasta que vi el trailer, pero aún así se lo que sucede. Admito que la primera vez que lo vi quede impactada ¡Hasta llegue a sentir celos! - se rio nerviosa - Pero después me dije a mi misma "Es solo trabajo, no creo que eso vaya a ser tan trascendental"

\- Bueno Millie, gracias por tu tiempo.

\- Gracias a tí - y dicho eso la joven se retiro.

Con sus ojos cafes empezó a buscar a cierto chico canadiense, hasta que lo vio, él le dedico una sonrisa y ella a él también. Caminaron rápidamente hasta encontrarse frente a frente y sin importarles que la prensa estuviera capturando cada uno de sus movimientos, se abrazaron, en un abrazo tan lleni de amor y felicidad, se habían extrañado mucho mutuamente, de eso no cabía duda.

Los fotógrafos arruinaron ese lindo momento con sus flashes molestos, los jóvenes se separaron y Finn le dio un poco de espacio a Millie para que posara para las cámaras. En un momento la chica se cansó de estar allí parada sola, así que le hizo señas al chico para que posara junto con ella.

Pero un par de pasos antes de que Skata llegara hasta donde estaba Bobby, él extendió los brazos hacia donde estaba ella, como mostrando lo bien que se veía. Brown soltó una risa nerviosa y le siguió la corriente. Después de la pequeña "broma" de Wolfhard los dos jóvenes se consentraron en salir bien en las fotografías.

El canadiense había puesto su mano izquierda justo en la mitad de la espalda de ella y la británica hizo lo mismo con su mano derecha, pero además de eso colocó su otra mano justo sobre el tórax del chico. En esa posición parecía como si se estuvieran abrazando, para ellos era extraño, ya que no solían posar así cuando les tomaban fotos.

Después de eso, Finn tomo de la mano a Millie y la guío hacía donde estaba el resto del cast de la pelicula, se presentó formalmente con todos y no lo pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa cuándo el azabache le presentó a Ansel Elgort.

Pero sin duda alguna, uno de los momentos más raros de esa gala fue cuando Skata le presentó a Oakes Fegley, ella no sabia como reaccionar, sin embargo fue grande la sorpresa que se llevo cuando el rubio le dijo - Soy tu admirador.

\- Gracias - respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

\- Me encanta Stranger Things, es una de mis series favoritas - tomo aire - Espero que esto no suene extraño , pero ... Shippeo Mileven, me parece que son la pareja perfecta.

Bobby solo soltó una pequeña carcajada y le respondió - Lo se, Mileven es mi ideal de pareja.

\- Y si me permites decirlo, creo que eres muy hermosa - se atrevió a decir el protagonista de la película.

Millie lo miro impresionada y le respondió con un simple "Gracias" , mientras que Finn miraba a su amigo con cara de "¡¿Esto es una broma?!"

Él chico se había mantenido al lado de la joven mientras la presentaba con todos y el comentario que le había hecho Oakes, le pareció de muy mal gusto, en especial porque el menor sabia lo que el canadiense sentía por la británica.

Pasaba el tiempo, y junto con el la protección de la película, que, según la castaña, estaba destinada a ganarse el Oscar a mejor película del 2019.

La after party no se hizo esperar, todos los integrantes de la película se divertían en grande, el cansancio había invadido a los dos jóvenes, pero la noche aun era joven, así que optaron por cambiar su calzado, Wolfhard se había puesto unas zapatillas Adidas, mientras que Brown optó por unas Converse clásicas

Bailaron hasta más no poder. Después de lo bien que la habían pasada en la premier de Stranger Things 3, se prometieron entre ellos que si iban juntos a una fiesta tendrían que bailar al menos una canción juntos, de ahí en adelante, todas las que quisieran. Con esto la británica tenía una sola intención; enseñarle al canadiense a bailar.

Cuando el DJ se dió cuenta que ya la mayoría de personas estaba algo cansada decidió poner una canción algo más lenta, siendo la elegida _The night we met._

El azabache invitó a la castaña a bailar, como si de una escena del SnowBall se tratase, ella coloco sus manos al rededor del cuello de él y el rodeó la cintura de ella con sus manos, empezaron a balancearse suavemente, solo disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Hasta que la chica "rompió el hielo"

\- ¿Quién besa mejor? ¿Oakes o yo?

Esa pregunta desconcertó al jóven, aun así tenia la respuesta desde hacía mucho.

\- Tú - respondió seguro.

\- ¡¿Encerio?! - dijo ella sorprendida.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza - Sin importar qué y sin importar nada, siempre te escogeré a ti.

\- No puede ser, esto es bastante gracioso - respondió ella.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque a veces solo desearía que fueras Gay - dijo Bobby.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - hablo Skata - Pero ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

\- Porque así podría salvar un poco mi orgullo - suspiro - Porque así podría no me sentiría mal conmigo misma al no poder tenerte.

\- Pero me tienes, siempre me tendrás - afirmó él.

\- Si - susurró ella triste - Pero no te tengo de la forma en la que quiero.

El chico no entendió a que se refería la jóven.

\- Gracias por todo Wolfie - dijo Millie - Pero ya me tengo que ir, lo siento.

Acto seguido Brown le beso la mejilla y salió corriendo, en la recepción pidió rápidamente sus cosas y salio del lugar. Decidió pedir un Uber, a pesar de que Eric se ofreció a llevarla a du hotel tan pronto la vio saliendo de la fiesta.

Mientras tanto, Wolfhard se había quedado en medio de la pista de baile, solo y abandonado, se preguntaba porque la chica se había ido así, sin más. Se preguntaba a que de refería con eso último que le había dicho. Se preguntaba muchas cosas en ese momento, hasta que un golpe en su nuca lo hizo reaccionar.

\- ¡Ahhh! - dijo adolorido viendo a sus atacantes - ¿Y a ustedes que carajos les pasa? - les pregunto a Nick, Ansel, Aneurin y Oakes.

\- ¡¿Que es lo que sucede contigo? - Dijo exasperado Aneurin.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Amigo - habló Ansel - Dejame decirte que nunca en la vida vas a encontrar a una mujer que te ame tanto como Millie te ama, es que se nota a kilómetros de distancia la química tan grande que hay entre ustedes.

\- Eso le digo yo ... Todo el tiempo - reclamo su hermano.

\- No soy un experto en estos temas - dijo el más pequeño de todos - Pero si tu la quieres tanto, y yo se que la quieres porque tu mismo me lo has dicho. Ve tras ella, no dejes que se vaya.

Esas palabras hicieron que Finn entrara en razón, se armó de valor y salió corriendo hacia donde había visto por última vez a la castaña.

La encontró caminando calle arriba, con su celular en la mano, revisándolo constante, aun tenia puestos sus tennis, así que llevaba sus tacones en la mano izquierda y tiritaba de frio a pesar de llevar un gavan gris que trataba de mantenerla cálida.

\- ¡Mills! - gritó el azabache para llamar su atención.

Millie volteó la mirada sorprendida, el joven caminaba hacia ella con prisa, ella guardó su móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigó y espero a que el llegará hasta ella.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí Finnie? Deberías estar allá, en la fiesta - dijo la británica serena.

\- Aun no puedes irte - habló el canadiense nervioso.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Porque no quiero que te vayas, Millie yo ... - Se pasó las manos por la cara con desespero, se sentía como Mike cuando iba a declararsele a Eleven.

En un acto desesperado se acerco rápidamente a la chica, tomó su cara entre sus manos y la beso. Ella se sorprendió tanto, que dejó sus tacones de la impresión, aún así, también puso sus manos en las mellizas pecosas del chico y le siguió el beso. No les importaba si algún paparazzi los estaba forografiando, les importaba que alguien los viera, ya no les importaba nada que no fuera ellos dos, juntos.

Las luces de un carro acercándose los obligo a separarse, al parecer el Uber de la joven había llegado, pero había cambiado de opinión, habló con el conductor y le dijo que ya no necesitaría el servicio.

Cuando el auto se fue, empezaron a caminar de vuelta a la fiesta, tomados de las manos

\- ¡ESPERA! - ella se detuvo abruptamente - ¡Mis tacones!

Pero cuando Bobby iba a soltar la mano de Skate, él la tomo fuerte sin hacerle daño y llamando su atención levantó victorioso su otra mano, donde llevaba los zapatos de ella.

La castaña solo pudo reírse divertida de lo que acababa de suceder. Con ese simple gesto y con todos los demás que se habían demostrado el uno al otro ese día, y que ya, de por sí siempre se han demostrado, se dieron cuenta que sin importar que ellos siempre se querrían, que no era necesario hacer público lo que sentían entre ellos, porque realmente solo a ellos les compete. Que ese amor es tan puro que sin importar el paso del tiempo y las dificultades estará intacto por siempre.


	14. 014 - Control • Mileven

Hawkins, Indiana. 6 de Febrero de 1987

Los Byers estaban felices de que durante 15 días todo el grupo se reuniría en su hogar. Nancy, Steve y Robin convencieron a los padres de los menores de que los dejaran ir a visitar a sus amigos a la ciudad.

\- Llegamos - dijo Harrington cuando aparcó junto con Robin frente a la casa Byers. Ellos llevaban el equipaje de todos y en el otro automóvil iban los demás

Nancy, quien iba conduciendo su auto y llevaba a todos los menores ahí, mostró una sonrisa a quien esperaba por ellos al frente de la casa. Jonathan estaba parado en el patio ayudando a Steve a bajar las maletas, tan pronto como vió a su novia bajar del carro, corrió hacia ella, la abrazo y beso.

\- ¿Ésto no es raro para ti? - le pregunto Dustin a Mike - Es decir, ¿No te incomoda que tu hermana se bese con su novio en frente de tí?

\- Ya estoy acostumbrado - respondió con simpleza el azabache.

\- ¿Ahora si podemos jugar D&D? - se escuchó una voz a las espaldas de los chicos, era Will, el cuál ahora tenia un look diferente, su cabello estaba peinado de forma similar al de Steve y eso lo hacía ver un poco mas seguro.

Saludo de primeras a Max, ya que era la que estaba mas cerca a el en ese momento, se dieron un pequeño abrazo y después los chicos lo rodearon, dándose un abrazo de fraternidad entre ellos.

Pero la pelirroja reconoció la figura de su mejor amiga, quién estaba parada en el portico viendo la escena mientras sonreía, Mayfield corrió hacia ella y la abrazó muy fuerte, se separaron juntaron sus manos y empezaron a dar pequeños saltitos y grititos emocionadas.

Los chicos y las chicas se separaron casi al mismo tiempo y Mike no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y mostrar una sonrisa al ver a su novia nuevamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr hacia ella y ella hizo lo mismo. Se encontraron frente a frente, Wheeler la abrazó por la cintura y la elevó un poco dando vueltas sobre su eje, no querían volver a separarse y si fuera por ellos, harían que los momentos juntos fueran eternos.

Cuando se separaron, se vieron tentados a besarse, pero había mucho público, así que se limitaron a sonreírse mutuamente.

\- Bueno, que les parece si entramos a la casa, deben estar hambrientos - dijo Joyce.

Y así pasaron tres días de tranquilidad, los chicos jugaron D&D hasta caer rendidos y las chicas tuvieron una pijamada. Todo iba con total normalidad hasta que, una tarde, empezaron a hablar de como iban sus vidas, cuando le preguntaron a Eleven si sus poderes habían vuelto, algo la conmocionó.

\- No, aun no han vuelto - dijo ella mientras se tocaba la pierna, justo donde estaba la cicatriz de la mordida del Mind Flyer.

\- ¿Te duele? - preguntó Will.

\- No, solo ... Es como si fuera otra marca de lo que realmente soy.

\- ¿De lo que eres? - dijo intrigado Lucas.

\- Pero si tu eres normal - hablo Dustin.

\- Si, eres como cualquier chica común - dijo Max.

\- No, yo soy un experimento, una rata de laboratorio, no soy como las demás - dijo Eleven soltando un suspiro triste.

\- Es verdad - dijo Mike - No eres como las demás - la miro a los ojos - Tú eres diferente, eres única, eres poderosa, valiente, noble, hermosa. Toda tu es arte y el arte es único, no tiene igual, y eso es lo que te hace tu, eso es lo que te convierte en lo que eres - tomo sus manos - El, no dejes que tu pasado o lo que has vivido te destruya, has que te fortalezca y te haga más resistente a las adversidades.

Ella le sonrió de lado y asintió con la cabeza. Cuando cayó la noche la castaña interrumpió el sueño del azabache.

\- Mike - dijo entrando a la sala.

\- ¿Si? - respondió el desde su colchoneta - ¿Qué pasa El?

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

\- ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?

\- Hujum - dijo ella mientras asentía, a lo que él palmeó sobre la colchoneta, invitándola a acostarse, se acomodaron juntos entre las frazadas, Mike la abrazó por la cintura y no se separó de Eleven, incluso cuando ya estaba dormida.

A pesar de que habían pasado cerca de 16 meses desde que ella se había mudado, el amor que se profesaban era puro e inocente, pero ya tenían 16 años y nuevas sensaciones nacían, en algunas ocasiones sentían una tensión extraña que les impedía y limitaba ciertas cosas, pero también que los impulsaba a hacer otras.

Wheeler sabía que era eso que los incomodaba, pero a él no le correspondía explicárselo a la chica Hopper, esa era tarea de Joyce, respiró hondo y se dispuso a dormir con ella en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente los despertó el sonido del teléfono, alguien llamaba, era muy temprano, Mike se dispuso a contestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir tan siquiera "hola" fue interrumpido por una voz femenina que salió del auricular.

\- Mike, no preguntes quien soy o como se quién eres, solo necesito que le adviertas a Jane sobre Kali - tomo aire - No confíen en ella, tratare de llegar a Indianápolis lo antes posible, mientras tanto, no dejes que nadie le haga daño, conviertete en su sombra y no te alejes de mi hermana por ningún motivo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo desconcertado - ¿Por qué e de confíar en tí?

\- Si no confías en ella, confía en mí - habló una voz masculina no tan gruesa que le proporciono al joven una sensación de paz y seguridad al instante - Has todo lo que ella te acaba de decir y tengan cuidado.

\- De acuerdo - dijo Wheeler.

Acto seguido el sonido de interferencia se escuchó a través del teléfono, alguien abrazó al chico por la espalda generándole un pequeño escalofrío.

\- ¿Quién era? - preguntó El mientras le acariciaba el abdomen sobre la camisa.

\- No lo sé - respondió él - Pero pase lo que pasé, amor, no te alejes de mi, necesito que me tengas total confianza.

\- Mike me estás asustando, ¿Qué sucede?

\- No te puedo perder - susurró con miedo - Puede que te alejen de mí y así tenga que ir a buscarte al otro lado del mundo, lo haría, pero no puedo ni pensar en la idea de que ...

\- Mike - Susurró ella mientras tomaba su rostro con sus manos y lo miraba a los ojos - No voy a morir, ó al menos no hasta que sea muy mayor.

\- ¿Promise?

\- Promise.

Esa llamada había hecho que Mike entendiera lo que debía hacer, pero esta también hizo que pensara en la posibilidad de perder a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Durante el almuerzo Will no se sentía muy bien, estaba algo pálido, como si tuviera miedo de algo, hasta que de un momento a otro lo siento. El Mind Flyer estaba cerca y se estaba activando, pero no supo a quien, sino hasta que vió a su hermana desmayarse y caer de la silla.

\- ¡El! - gritó Max al verla en ese estado.

\- ¡¿Qué le sucede?! - preguntó Robin alterada.

\- No lo se - Respondió Dustin.

\- Rápido, acuestenla en el sofá - ordenó Joyce.

Entre Steve y Jonathan la cargaron y la arrecostaron, Nancy empezó a llamarle y a intentar que volviera a reaccionar.

Mientras tanto Lucas trataba de hacer que Mike no se alterara y dejara a su hermana atender a su novia.

En eso Will llamó la atención de todos - Es él, esta aquí.

\- ¿Quién está aquí? - preguntó su madre

\- El Mind Flyer.

\- ¡¿La esta controlando al igual que lo hizo contigo o con Billy?! - cuestionó Mike alterado.

\- No, esto es diferente - hablo William - No la esta controlando, la esta bloqueando, esta bloqueando sus poderes.

\- ¿Eso significa que lo ha estado haciendo desde que la mordió? - dijo Nancy.

\- Si, por eso ella no había podido utilizarlos antes.

\- ¿Pero por qué hizo que se desmayase? - preguntó Steve.

\- Porque esta evitando que ella se entere de algo - Respondió de forma obvia Robin.

\- ¿Pero de que no debemos enterarnos? - cuestiona Lucas.

En eso escuchan el sonido de un vehículo estacionándose al frente de la casa, Dustin se asoma a la ventana y dice - Hay una chica con un peinado tipo Punk bajandose de una camioneta, al parecer viene sola.

En ese momento el menor de los Wheeler recordó lo que El le había contado sobre su hermana perdida, la chica le contó todo lo que vivió con ella, se la describió de pies a cabeza y no podía ser coincidencia que el mismo día en que le advirtieron que debía proteger a su chica, apareciera de la nada una joven con la mismas características de Kali.

El pelinegro les dijo a sus acompañantes lo que sucedía y les pidió que por favor le ayudaran a proteger a la persona más importante para él.

Así, rápidamente Nancy buscó la escopeta y Steve saco su bate, estaban dispuestos a proteger a esa niña a como diera lugar.

Los dos salieron y se pararon en frente de la puerta, como haciendo guardia, con sus armas listas en caso de ser necesario utilizarlas.

\- Jane, ¿Donde esta Jane? - preguntó Kali.

\- Si quieres llegar a ella - dijo Steve - Tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros.

\- No les tengo miedo - dijo Eigth con sorna.

En eso, la mayor de los Wheeler disparó a una de las llantas de la camioneta, pinchandola al instante y dandole una mirada retadora a la morena dijo - Nosotros tampoco.

\- Solo quiero ayudar a mi hermana - se defendió la recién llegada.

Los de Hawkins se miraron entre ellos, pero no bajaron la guardia, les causaba curiosidad que era lo que lo desconocida sabia.

\- Se como quitar el bloqueo al cual la somete ese mounstro.

•••

\- No confío en ella - Dijo Mike.

\- La verdad nosotros tampoco - concordó el resto de los chicos.

\- Pero y si ella puede ayudarla, deberíamos dejar que lo haga - dijo Joyce - No quiero ver a mi hija sufriendo.

\- Hagámoslo - habló Jonathan.

Acto seguido dejaron pasar a Kali, quién estaba esperando en el pórtico a que le dejaran ver a Eleven.

\- Necesito que me den espacio - hablo ella.

Como acto reflejo todos se retiraron, exepto el pelinegro.

\- Le haces daño a la persona que mas amo en este mundo y te las veras conmigo - Dijo Mike serio mirándola de forma intimidante.

Era tanto lo que la quería que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella que lo que fuera. Eigth lo supo con tan solo mirarlo y le dió un poco de miedo lo que él fuera capaz de hacer por su hermana.

La morena no le respondió, solo le devolvió la mirada y asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Entonces Lucas tomo del antebrazo a su amigo y lo alejó un poco para darle espacio a la desconocida, a pesar de eso, el sr mantuvo lo más cerca que pudo.

Después de eso procedió a acercarse a Eleven. Estaba palida, parecía casi muerta.

\- Bueno, esto les parecerá extraño, pero debo hacer que ella vea lo que yo quiero - al ver que nadie le entendía, Kali dijo - Voy a generarle una visión para que se enfrente a ella, al enfrentarse a mi ilusión, se estará enfrentando al bloqueo que la somete. Ustedes también podrán ver lo que ella ve, pero no podrán intervenir.

\- ¿Como si fueramos parte de alguna tercera dimensión? - preguntó Will.

\- Exacto - respondió la morena - Sin embargo, por mas aterrador que les parezca lo que van a ver, deben tener en cuenta que parte de ello son los miedos mas profundos de Jane y parte del pasado trágico que tuvo que vivir.

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos y sin haber más opciones, aceptaron.

Kali se concentró, cerró sus ojos y tronó los dedos, de un momento a otro todo se tornó a oscuridad.

•••

El abrió los ojos aturdida, se levantó del suelo y se sacudió las hojas secas de otoño que se habían pegado a su ropa, miro. A su alrededor y reconoció el lugar, era el bosque que estaba a las afueras de Hawkins, eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, ya estaba oscureciendo y al parecer iba a empezar a llover.

El sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose por los pasos de alguien acercándose la puso alerta, pero cierta voz que a ella tanto le encantaba la tranquilizó.

\- ¡El! - era Mike, al parecer la estaba buscando.

El la vió y se acercó a ella rápidamente - ¿Dónde estabas?, Ven, vamos, o si no Dustin nos va a dejar sin malvaviscos de la fogata.

La castaña no sabia que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el simple hecho de ver a Mike la hizo sentirse a salvo instantáneamente.

Se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la cantera.

Para los que estaban como espectadores omnipresente les pareció una escena muy tierna, hasta que unos hombres, vestidos de negro que estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos los desconcertaron, estos sacar una especie de escopeta que al ser disparada produjo un sonido horrible que hizo que la pareja cayera desmayada en el suelo.

Y nuevamente todo se torno negro.

•••

Una luz cegadora hizo que Eleven abriera los ojos y los entrecerrar al instante, miro a su alrededor y reconoció las paredes adoquinadas del laboratorio de Hawkins, estaba atada de pies y manos a una silla metálica y entre mas forsejeaba, más se lastimaba a si misma.

\- Eleven - esa voz, una voz que nunca en la vida pensó volver a escuchar, la hizo sentir un miedo terrible y unas ganas de llorar incontrolables.

\- Papa - respondió ella en un susurro lleno de temor y odio.

En ese momento la silueta del hombre se vió saliendo de la sombra y se paró en frente de su "hija", le dió una sonrisa ladina y la miro con compasión.

\- Vaya, pensé que nunca te vería así, convertida en una señorita, con el cabello largo y tratando de tener una vida normal, hasta tienes novio y yo ni enterado - hablo Brenner con sorna.

La castaña recordó a su Mike, recordó que los atacaron a los dos juntos y ahora no sabia si también lo habían capturado a él.

\- Mike ¿Dónde esta Mike?

\- Tranquila, mis hombres le están dando una cálida bienvenida - dijo mientras se reía sarcásticamente, a lo que la chica gruñó con furia.

\- En cuánto a tí, recibirás el castigo que te mereces.

En eso, un científico entró con una barra de electrochoques al mismo tiempo que Martin se retiraba de la estancia.

Lo último que los espectadores de aquella alucinación vieron fue a El removiendose en su silla, tratando de huir y un grito agudo por parte de ella que hizo que todo se oscureciera.

•••

La castaña desperto después de dos días adolorida, con unos cuantos moretones en sus brazos, abdomen y mejilla, hambrienta y con frío, mucho frío.

\- Buenos dias - dijo Brenner - Te traje tu desayuno - el cual realmente era un pan duro y agua.

\- Quiero verlo - hablo ella débil.

\- De acuerdo, pero a cambio te quedarás conmigo y volverás a trabajar para mí.

\- No puedo - susurró la joven - Perdí mis poderes.

\- Mentira, siguen en tí, solo que están en estado de hibernación - hablo sería el mayor.

\- En ese caso, puedes volver a usarme como tu rata de laboratorio, pero a Mike dejalo libre - suspiro - Es mi única condición - tomo aire - Deja a mis amigos y a mi familia en paz y yo me quedaré contigo.

El Doctor Brenner solo asintió, pidió que la desataran y la guío por los pasillos del laboratorio, se detuvieron en frente de una puerta de acero que estaba custodiada por dos guardias, el canoso hizo una señal para que les abrieran y le cedió el paso a la menor.

\- Tienes cinco minutos.

Acto seguido, Eleven entro temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar, pero lo que vió le rompió el corazón.

La puerta se cerró tras de si.

El amor de su vida estaba de rodillas en el suelo, en una de las esquinas de la estancia,tiritaba del frío, estaba palido, lleno de moretones, con varias costras en sus nudillos y muñecas, le habían roto la ceja y el labio, tenía un ojo morado, y varios ematomas en el resto de su cuerpo.

La chica se lanzó hacía él, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo llamó por su nombre - Mike.

\- El - susurró el pelinegro mientras tomaba la cara de ella entre sus manos y la recorría con la mirada, analizado en que tan mal estado podía estar.

Juntaron sus frentes y sollozaron juntos, estaban dolidos de lo que tenían que vivir.

\- Mike, cuánto lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa.

\- No amor, no es tu culpa - dijo Wheeler para después darle un corto beso - Vamos a salir de esto, vamos a salir de aquí ¿Sí? , Promise.

Ella se limitó a negar con su cabeza - Tu te vas, yo me quedo.

\- No El, no pienso perderte, ¿Sabés cuánto he sufrido y cuánto sufrí al perderte? - dijo angustiado - No me hagas esto por favor.

\- Te amo - susurró - Te amo con todo mi corazón, por favor perdóname.

En eso entró un guardia, tomo a la castaña del brazo y la obligó a salir de la estancia.

\- ¡Estaremos juntos siempre! - grito ella mientras forsejeaba - ¡Promise!

La llevaron a otra habitación donde la sentaron nuevamente en una silla, la ataron a esta y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, ya había entrado un doctor con una máquina de afeitar profesional. En cuestión de minutos, nuevamente estaba sin cabello.

Se echó a llorar, su pasado, esa parte que tanto odiaba de su vida estaba reviviendo, otra vez estaba sola, otra vez estaba indefensa, otra vez estaba siendo tratada como una máquina, otra vez estaba siendo maltratada y aborrecía eso.

Después la llevaron a una de las salas de experimentos dónde Papa aguardaba del otro lado del vidrio junto con otros científicos.

\- Eleven - dijo el mayor - ¿Ves esa lata de refresco que esta justo al lado tuyo, sobre la mesa?

La chica asintió suavemente.

\- Quiero que la aplastes, no creo que sea muy complicado, recuerda que ese era uno de los ejercicios básicos que hacíamos para que desarrollaras tus poderes - le sonrió falsamente - Vamos, tu puedes.

Así pues, El se dispuso a hacer lo que le ordenaron, pero por más que lo intentara, la lata no se movía ni siquiera.

\- No puedo - declaró ecsausta.

\- De acuerdo, me obligas a pasar al plan B.

La joven pensó que la iban a golpear una vez más, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al otro lado del la sala, la puerta se abrió y un soldado entró sujetando a Mike fuertemente.

\- ¡Mike! - gritó angustiada.

\- Voy a contar hasta tres, si en ese tiempo no logras hacer lo que te pedí, tu amado sera quien sufra las consecuencias - habló Brenner.

Mientras, al azabache ya lo habían atado de pies y manos en una silla metálica, lo colocaron mirandola, el soldado que lo había llevado hasta allí sacó una pistola y apuntó a la cabeza del jóven.

Eleven se esforzó todo lo que pudo.

\- Uno.

Puso todo su empeño. El soldado quitó el seguro del arma.

\- Dos.

Colocó todas su energías. La pistola tocó la cien del joven.

Cuando Brenner abrió la boca y antes de emitir cualquier sonido, la lata cedió y se arrugó súbitamente, la chica sintió como su nariz sangraba e instintivamente se limpió con el dorso de la mano, miro al frente y vió que todos estaban estaticos mirandole, se veía supremamente agotada y, aún así, le dió una pequeña sonrisa al amor de su vida.

\- Tres.

Un disparo sonó por toda la estancia.

La cabeza del azabache cayó hacía abajo con un rio de sangre corriendo por su cara.

Y un gritó estruendoso por parte de la castaña resonó por todo el lugar.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MIKE!

La joven corrió hacia el vidrio y lo golpeó con los puños cerrados desesperada por llegar hasta el cuerpo del chico, se llenó de ira y miro a Papa a los ojos - ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HIZO?! ¡CUMPLÍ CON MI PARTE DEL TRATO!

\- Tenía que tomar medidas preventivas, debía despertar tu poder rápido, la única forma en se logra eso es bajo presión y debía evitar que cuando estos volvieran tuvieras alguna razón para querer escapar otra vez. Así que ahora - hablo el canoso señalado al cuerpo sin vida de Wheeler y luego a ella - Tengo todo lo que necesitó.

\- En cuanto a tu nueva familia, a tu nueva mamá y a tus nuevos hermanos y amigos - sonrió con hipocresía - Mis hombres ya se encargaron de eso.

Eso solo podía significar que ellos también estaban muertos.

Eleven retrocedió horrorizada, empezó a hiperventilarse y a llorar desconsolada, todos los momentos que había vivido junto a su chico comenzaron a reproducirse a través de sus ojos. Desde la noche en la que se conocieron bajo la lluvia hasta el día en el que planearon que algún día se casarían.

Todos los momentos que paso con sus amigos, con sus hermanos, con su familia, todo lo recordó llena de dolor

No lo soporto más llevó sus manos a sus oídos, se agachó y canalizando toda su energía gritó con todas sus fuerzas y al instante todo se destruyó a su alrededor.

•••

En eso, todos los que estaban como espectadores de aquella ilusión abrieron los ojos, seguían en la sala de los Byers.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! - preguntó alterado Mike.

\- Sus poderes volvieron y ahora esta haciendo uso de ellos - respondió Kali.

•••

Volvió a abrir los ojos pero esta vez estaba en el vacío, se levantó y miro a su alrededor, y vió a una persona que tanto amaba y que pensó nunca volvería a ver.

\- Hopp

El sheriff parecía encerrado en algún tipo de celda, estaba tratando de forzar la cerradura, en la puerta se podían ver unas letras incomprensibles para ella. Su padre estaba vivo y debía rescatarlo.

\- Papá - lo llamó mientras corría hacia él.

El adulto se giró extrañado - ¿Hija?

Y luego todo se desvaneció.

•••

Despertó alterada, respirando agitadamente, miro a su alrededor y lo primero que vio fue a Mike, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Esta bien, estoy aquí, estoy contigo - le dijo el pelinegro.

\- Lo ví - susurró ella.

\- ¿A quien viste? - preguntó Max.

\- A mi papá, a Hopp, él esta vivo.

\- Eso es imposible - dijo Lucas.

\- No, él encerio esta vivo, pero estaba encerrado en algún lugar donde habían símbolos muy extraños - explico la castaña.

Nancy tomo papel y lápiz y le pidió a la menor que dibujara lo que había visto.

\- Esperen un momento - dijo Steve - Yo conozco esos símbolos y de hecho no son símbolos, son letras.

\- Es verdad - ratificó Robin - Esas son letras del alfabeto ruso.

\- Entonces ¿El Sheriff esta en Rusia? - preguntó Dustin.

\- ¿Pero cómo llegó allí? - cuestionó Will.

En eso escucharon un carro aparcandose en frente de la residencia, Kali se asomó para ver quien era y retrocedió llena de pánico.

\- La muy maldita esta aquí - dijo.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Mike.

La puerta se abrió de par en par debido a un golpe que alguien le había dado desde el otro lado haciendo un estruendo terrible.

Una joven de cabello naranja y un chico de cabello cafe oscuro entraron por esta y le apuntaron a la morena, ella con una pistola y el con una escopeta.

\- Vaya, vaya - exclamó la desconocida de ojos verdes - Miren a quien tenemos aquí, nada mas y nada menos que a la mayor escoria de todos nosotros.

\- Francine, que gusto volver a verte - hablo Eigth con las manos en alto.

\- ¡Cállate traidora! - hablo el joven desconocido de ojos avellana - ¿Dónde esta Jane?

El sonido de una escopeta siendo cargada sonó por la sala y Nancy le apuntó a los tres que estaban discutiendo - ¿Que esta pasando aquí? ¿Quienes son ustedes y por que se conocen?

Los recién llegados miraron hacía donde les habían hablado y vieron a la persona por la cuál habían ido hasta Indianápolis.

La chica llamada Francine bajo su arma y la guardó en su bolsillo, se acercó a Eleven y se subió la manga del brazo izquierdo mostrándole así a la niña su conexión con ella.

006 decía el tatuaje sobre su piel.

La pequeña Hopper la miro con esperanza en los ojos y le sonrió - Hermana - susurró la de cabello corto mientras la abrazaba.

\- Tú - dijo Mike - Tú fuiste la que me llamó y me advirtió que El corria peligro.

\- Así es - hablo Six - Nosotros lo hicimos.

Kali aprovecho el momento de distracción para golpear al joven que le apuntaba con un arma y huir, pero el chico logró despararle en el brazo izquierdo dejándola herida y viendo como se escabullia entre la oscuridad de la noche que empezaba a descender.

\- Ricky ¿Estas bien? - preguntó la pelinaranja.

\- Si, estoy bien - dijo el chico - Así herida no llegará lejos.

Pero se equivocó, en cuanto pudo llamo a su contacto de confianza y se subió a una minivan del departamento de electricidad.

\- ¿La encontraste? ¿Ya puede volver a trabajar para mí? ¿Ya tiene sus poderes otra vez? - Preguntó un hombre mayor lleno de canas

\- Así es Papa - respondió Eigth.

\- Bien, tendrás tu parte del trato, después de eso, esfumate.

\- ¿Me dara su palabra de que no nos perseguirá a ninguno de nosotros después de tener a Eleven? - dijo Kali con duda.

\- Te doy mi palabra - respondió Brenner - Tendrás un apartamento en Chicago y ningúno de tus hermanos y hermanas y ni tu volverá a saber jamás sobre el laboratorio de Hawkins. Solo necesito a Eleven, el resto puede desaparecer del mapa y vivir una vida tranquila después del gran trabajo que has hecho.

\- Hiciste lo correcto - volvió ha hablar Martin - Es mejor sacrificar una vida que sacrificar once vidas ¿No lo crees?

•••

\- No lo entiendo - dijo Joyce - ¿Kali no es buena después de todo?

\- No, no lo es el lo absoluto - hablo Six - Ella cree que hace lo correcto, pero no es así, piensa que si entrega a Eleven a Brenner él dejara de perseguirnos, Papa la esta engañando, después de tener a Jane, podra tener al resto en cuestión de días.

\- Mi hermanita es la clave de todo esto - hablo Ricky quien también se había identificado como uno de los niños con quienes habían experimentado, siento el 003 - Brenner tuvo que experimentar durante mucho tiempo para crear al niño perfecto, el resto de nosotros adquirimos los poderes mediante LSD, pero El los tiene desde antes de nacer, eso es lo que la hace la más poderosa y valiosa de todos nosotros.

\- Después de tener a Jane - dijo Francine - El doctor Brenner no tendrá compasión con el resto

\- Ni siquiera conmigo, con su propio hijo - dijo Three.

\- Y ¿Cuales son sus habilidades? - preguntó Jonathan.

\- Ella tiene el poder de ver el futuro y yo tengo la habilidad de hacer que las personas confíen en mi sin razón alguna - hablo Ricky

\- Tú don no se ve que sea muy trascendente - atacó Max.

\- Si no me crees, entonces pregúntale a Mike que tan convincente puedo ser - volvió a decir él joven mirando a la pequeña pelirroja a los ojos, Max sintió que le estaba diciendo la verdad y confío en su palabra con solo verle los ojos, en ese momento se dió cuenta de que el don de Three era real y muy poderoso a su manera.

El menor de los Wheeler miro a la chica de pelo naranja y luego al joven que estaba al lado de ella, para luego volver la mirada a la joven - Fueron ustedes los que me advirtieron sobre Kali, fueron ustedes los que me llamaron esa mañana.

\- Así es, pude ver que a Jane le iba a suceder algo terrible y todo eso estaba relacionado con Eigth y Brenner - Tomo aire - Le informé de la situación a Tomas y, a pesar de que mis visiones pueden estar mal, de un 100% de mis visiones, el 5% de ellas tienen un margen de error, él decidió que lo mejor era que viniera a cerciorarme que todo estuviera bien con la menor de los nuestros.

\- Por supuesto yo no podía dejar que Francine viniera sola - aporte Ricky.

\- Y yo te dije que el hecho de que hayamos sido novios no te hacia responsable de mi seguridad - habló enojada la pelinaranja.

\- Sigo pensando que me dejaste sin una razón realmente sólida - se defendió el de cabello cafe.

\- ¿Enserio? - dijo ella con ironía - ¿Te parece poco haber utilizado tú poder contra mí?

\- ¡Oigan! - gritó Joyce - No me importa lo que sucedió o sucede entre ustedes dos, lo que importa es saber que pasa con respecto a El y que debemos hacer ahora.

\- Y otra cosa ¿Quién es Tomas? - preguntó Lucas.

\- ¿Es uno de ustedes? ¿Uno de los niños con los que experimentaron? - siguió Dustin.

\- De hecho, el fue el primero de nosotros - respondió Francine.

\- ¿Y todos ustedes tienen habilidades diferentes? - preguntó Robin.

\- Si, por ejemplo, One tiene el poder de hacer levitar cosas, además de ser el más fuerte de todos nosotros, físicamente hablando - dijo Ricky.

\- Maggie tiene el poder de saber donde esta una persona con solo tener algo que sea de su propiedad - continuó Francine.

\- Four tiene la capacidad de controlar la electricidad.

\- Five puede teletransportarse y teletransportarte a donde quieras.

\- Seven puede sanar heridas con solo tocarlas.

\- Nine puede hablar todos los idiomas posibles y existentes.

\- Y Ten puede leerte la mente con solo verte los ojos - finalizó Ricky.

\- Esperen - dijo Steve - Hay algo más de lo que debemos preocuparnos - todos lo miraron con intriga - Hopper esta atrapado en Rusia, tenemos que encontrarlo.

\- Bien, entonces vengan con nosotros a Montauk, allí es donde vivimos todos nosotros - sugirió Six - Con la ayuda de los demás podremos encontrar y rescatar a la persona que buscan y de paso proteger a El.

Y así fue, viajaron hasta aquel pueblo que quedaba en la costa este del pais, se reunieron con los demas hermanos de Eleven y ella solo pudo recordar a Josh, el número 010 y tenía la misma edad de ella.

Él le había prometido que iba a volver por ella a Hawkins, pero lastimosamente no pudo. Ten le pidió perdón por no haber podido protegerla en el pasado, le prometió esta vez que la cuidaría en todo momento.

Sorpresivamente los de Hawkins y los del Laboratorio de llevaron muy bien y en cuestión de un solo día ya habían planeado todo lo que debían hacer.

James (007) se encargó de verificar que la herida que Jane tenia en su pierna estuviera realmente sana, en el proceso se dió cuenta que no lo estaba del todo, el Mind Flyer la había bloqueado a través de mordedura y por eso no podia utilizar sus poderes. Le tuvo que sacar los restos del monstruo que aún estaban dentro de la piel de la joven y sanarla rápidamente con su don.

Con ello, El pudo utilizar de nuevo sus poderes sin hacer un sobreesfuerzo. Maggie le pidió a Joyce un objeto que le hubiera pertenecido a Hopper para poder encontrarlo y saber concretamente donde estaba. Ella le entrego su placa de oficial de policía, solía llevarla a todas partes, era como su amuleto de la suerte, así podría tenerlo siempre junto a ella.

Two identificó que el Sheriff estaba en una base del ejercicio soviético en Rusia, en una celda que tenía impresas unas letras extrañas que le dio a traducir a Jamiw (009), lo que significaban aquello los dejo perplejos.

\- "El Americano" - dijo Jamie, al parecer saben quien es y es muy probable que sea importante para ellos.

\- Ninguna otra celda de ese lugar estaba marcada con algún símbolo o letra - especificó Maggie.

\- Entonces el debe ser el único estadounidense en aquella prisión - Concluyo Nine.

\- Pero ¿Como es posible que Jim haya llegado hasta Rusia? - pregunto Jonnathan.

\- Eso lo sabremos cuando lo rescatemos - hablo con liderazgo Tom.

Así pues, Tomas, Maggie, Dylan (005) , Jamie, Joyce y Jonathan partieron a Rusia a través de uno de los portales que Dylan podía crear para teletransportarse.

En lo que ellos volvían, el resto de ellos se quedaron a defender a Eleven de Brenner sin esperar que el Mind Flyer también estaba detrás de ellos, siguiéndoles la pista y utilizando la marea a su favor para expandir su influencia en el mundo actual. Utilizando la conductividad del agua como una especie de canal para corromper el mundo real.

El rescate de Hopper fue más complicado de lo que pensaron ya que en el intento de huir rápidamente de la prisión, Dylan fué capturado, no sin antes haber abierto un portal para que los demás pudieran escapar.

El reencuentro padre e hija fue conmovedor, pero corta fue la celebración cuando vieron que fuera del faro (ya que todos vivían y se refugiaban allí) estaban varios soldados y agentes del estado, entre ellos la hombre al que todos habían llamado "Papa" algún tiempo atrás.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - Vociferó Tom cuando se asomó a la ventana, el solo lo va a empeorar todo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó alterada Nancy.

\- Porque los malditos rusos tienen a Five y de seguro lo van a usar para algo malo - habló Jonathan.

\- Y lo harán, lo más seguro es que sí - dijo Hopper.

\- Lo más probable es que lo obliguen a abrir un portal hasta aquí - dijo Jamie - ¿Pero para qué?

\- Porque tienen al menos un escuadrón de Demogorgones, los alimentaban con los prisioneros que estaban conmigo, pero a mi nunca me utilizaron porque pensaron que les sería útil - hablo Jim.

\- Aún sigo sin entender como es que sobreviviste si la máquina explotó cuando tu estabas juntos a ella - cuestionó Joyce.

\- Una exelente pregunta que el Sheriff tendrá que contestar en otro momento - interrumpió James.

\- Tiene razón - hablo Steve - Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos.

\- Tenemos que pensar como nos enfrentaremos a los soldados - habló Robin

\- Y como nos enfrentaremos a los mounstros también - continuó Nancy.

Toda la pelea sucedió en cuestión de horas, los rusos abrieron portales en la playa y los Demogorgones corrieron desenfrenados hacia los soldados americanos, que los triplicaban en numero pero no en fuerza.

Los "hermanos" sabían que debían detener al Mind Flyer para que todo ese infierno acabara.

Entonces dejaron a los 6 niños de Hawkins con Robin y Steve para que los protegieran y estos mismos protegieran a su vez a Eleven quien se enfrentaba nuevamente a nivel telepático con el mounstro que parecía una sombra de araña gigante.

Joyce, Hopper, Jonathan y Nancy fueron la rescate de Dylan.

Y muy a su pesar, los del laboratorio y quienes en su momento habían sido sus ratas de experimento se unieron para hacerle frente a los Demogorgones.

Eleven se esforzaba todo lo que podía y cuando estuvo a punto de desfallecer y dejar que el mal ganara, Mike la tomo de la mano y le dió fuerzas. Sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo, casi como si le transmitieran energía.

La chica empezó a elevarse, enfrentándose a un cielo rojo donde la presencia del mounstro se podía ver solo en el reflejo del agua, como si del reflejo del solo en el agua se tratara. Mike la soltó, pero aún así estuvo pendiente de que ella estuviera bien.

Eleven no tenía control, sabia que tenía mucha energía acumulada de la que sus hermanos le entregaban. En un esfuerzo sobrehumano, mientras sus amigos se enfrentaban a los Demogorgones que trataban de alcanzarla en la cima y el resto de los presentes peleaban y mataban a los demás Demogorgones en la playa.

La chica grito con todas sus fuerzas, extendiendo sus manos hacia el vasto horizonte, todo se estremeció al rededor, la tierra tembló suavemente y el océano se sacudió. Cuando se quedó sin aire, cerró sus manos formando puños com ellas y desintegrando a su vez al mounstro. Se dejó caer, pero Mike la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Poco a poco, los Demogorgones cayeron también y se volvieron polvo con tan solo tocar el suelo. Lo habían logrado. El cielo volvió a su color habitual y todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno, casi todo.

Brenner no se iba a dar por vencido, quería tener a su mejor ratón de laboratorio consigo, pero Hopper se lo impidió porque tan pronto habían visto que el doctor y sus tropas llegaban al faro por los "hermanos", Joyce llamó Owen. Quién llegó justo a tiempo para llevarse a Martín Brenner y todos sus secuaces a una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

Pero no todo podía ser calma.

•••

Tres meses después la familia Hopper-Byers estaba de vuelta en Hawkins, como siempre, el estado se había inventado una historia para poder justificar el hecho de Jim siguiera con vida.

Los "hermanos" pudieron hacer las pases con Eigth y todos volvieron a su refugio en el faro de Montauk, no sin antes recibir un mensaje que impactaría los que vivían en Hawkins.

\- Esta lucha no ha terminado - Dijo Tomas.

\- El Mind Flyer volverá - dijo con seguridad James.

\- ¿Cuándo? - preguntó Steve.

\- Dentro de 5 años, aproximadamente - dijo Francine.

\- Para ese entonces, tendremos 21 años, más o menos - aseguró Josh.

\- Ustedes si - afirmó Maggie mirando a los 7 chicos de 16 años - Debemos prepararnos y hacernos mas fuertes para hacerle frente. Por el momento el mounstro esta inhabilitado, pero no muerto.

\- Volveremos - dijo Ricky mientras tomaba la mano de su novia - Cuando sea le momento.

\- El único que estará en constante contacto con ustedes sera Josh - dijo Dylan.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Robin.

\- Porque quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hermana - dijo el anteriormente mencionado.

\- Tranquilo cuñado - hablo Josh nuevamente mirando a Wheeler - Tu eres el Han Solo de mi hermana, lo que hay entre Jane y yo es una relación de fraternidad, al más puro estilo de Luke y Leia.

Mike se apenó por sentirse celoso y supo que el rubio frente a el había dicho eso porque le había leído la mente, la fin y al cabo esa era su habilidad.

Todos se prometieron volver a Hawkins cuando fuera el momento, porque el siguiente año tomarían caminos separados, irían a la universidad, empezarían a vivir como adultos y todo cambiaría, nada sería igual.

Aún así volverían, para ser héroes así fuera por un solo día.


	15. 015 - The First I Love You • Fillie - Mileven

Atlanta, Georgia. 5 de Noviembre de 2018.

Era la ultima semana en el set, ninguno de los miembros del cast estaba listo para decir adiós de nuevo, sabían que la siguiente temporada seria la final, que su tiempo juntos era finito, pero la familia que habían formado era para siempre.

Así pues, en esa semana grabarían la escena en la que los Byers se iban de Hawkins, era la despedida de la serie y de el reparto, en especial de los 6 amigos, sabían que habrían muchas lagrimas.

\- ¡y corte! - gritó Matt para avisar que la escena de la sala estaba lista.

\- Ok, ahora vamos con Mileven - ordenó Ross.

Todos en el set ya se habían acostumbrado a que los gemelos hicieran bromas constantes con su pareja favorita, así que sin extrañarse, Finn y Millie se pusieron en posición.

\- Bien chicos, como en el ensayo - dijo Ross.

\- Finnie, recuerda entrar cuando te demos la señal, no antes - hablo Matt - Ah, y no camines tan rapido, tus piernas son muy largas. 

\- ¿Estamos listos? - pregunto Shawn. Los presentes respondieron de forma afirmativa - Stranger things 3, capitulo 8, escena 20, toma 1. Corre pizarra y ¡Accion!

\- Eleven acomodaba sus pocas pertenecías en una caja, aquel cuarto que había sido suyo durante los últimos tres meses era muy diferente al de la cabaña de Hopper. Después de enterarse de su muerte, la chica no quiso volver a su antiguo hogar, le dolía saber que su padre ya no estaría allí.

Así que Jonathan fue quien reviso la casa, salvó algunas pertenecías de Sherrif y le llevo ropa a la pequeña, pero no se había atrevido a mucho, para el también era extraño estar en ese lugar, para todos lo era,por eso había quedado abandonada.

Como el cuarto en el que estaba la castaña no era suyo no se extraño al ver un peluche de koala en la parte alta del armario, en un pequeño esfuerzo por demostrarse a si misma que todavía tenia sus poderes, extendió la mano y se concentro, repitiendo para si misma "yo puedo".

Pero segundos después se dio por vencida entendiendo que recuperar sus habilidades le seria mas difícil de lo que pensaba. Suspiro y agacho la cabeza derrotada.

\- Volverán, se que lo harán - dijo Mike entrando a la habitación.

Algo dentro de Finn le decía que esa frase podía significar muchas cosas: que los Byers podían regresar, que los poderes de Eleven podían regresar, los monstruos podrían regresar, que los rusos podían regresar. Las posibilidades eran infinitas y ni siquiera el sabia la respuesta de a lo que se refería, pero pensaba que lo mas seguro era que hablara de los poderes de El.

Mike, quien había crecido bastante en ese ultimo año estiro su brazo, tomó el peluche y se lo pasó a la chica, ella lo recibió y le dio las gracias un poco nerviosa.

Una de las cosas que Millie más apreciaba de esa temporada era la diferencia de altura entre su personaje y el del pelinegro, porque a sus ojos se veía tierno, lo que ella no sabia era que para la cámara y también lo era.

Después los dos adolescentes hablaron sobre las festividades de fin de año y los planes que tenían para seguir en contacto, porque, a pesar de que ella había "Botado su trasero" seguían siendo amigos, tenían una historia que no podían dejar atrás y lo único que les impedía regresar era su orgullo.

Después de un "Cool" muy incomodo por parte de ambos, El decidió salir de la habitación y a media camino se recriminó por lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Y Mike también se recriminó por dejarla ir, por no poder ser valiente frente a ella y decirle lo que sentía, pero era algo nuevo para los dos y por ende era incomodo.

En un acto de osadía Eleven se volteó y llamó al chico - Mike.

\- Si - respondió el fingiendo no estar llevado por sus nervios.

\- ¿Recuerdas ese día, en la cabaña, cuando estabas hablando con Max? - pregunto temerosa tomando su manilla azul entre sus dedos, un acto que había empezado a tomar como costumbre cada que se sentía así.

Mike recordaba ese día y sospechaba que ella había escuchado la conversación, pero quería estar seguro que de eso era de lo que hablaban - ¿Creo que no entiendo?

\- Hablabas de tus sentimientos, de tu corazón - respondió mirándolo esperanzada.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso! ¡Fue hace mucho tiempo! - dijo mientras ratificaba sus sospechas de que ella si había escuchado "esa" conversación donde, en un ataque de sentimientos encontrados, confesó frente a sus amigos y frente a su propia hermana lo que tanto le había costado confesarle a ella, que la amaba.

\- Me deje llevar - Soltó de golpe - Estábamos discutiendo y ... No recuerdo... - el pelinegro era un manojo de nervios y sin saber que mas decir peguntó como si estuviera desentendido - ¿Que dije exactamente?

\- Mike - susurró El acercándose lentamente.

Millie se sentía confundida, porque a pesar de ser muy joven sabia que había encontrado a alguien que, sin saberlo, no solo había sido el primer amor de su personaje, sino también el suyo.

La diferencia era que ese primer amor no era el único, a diferencia de Eleven, Millie no podía estar con el chico que tanto quería, y trataba de aparentar que no sentía nada por él saliendo con otros muchachos que, ella sabia, no le llegaban ni a los talones.

De los pocos momentos en los que podía expresar todo su amor era en esas escenas Mileven que a los Duffer tan to les encantaban, que, aunque podían ser torturosas, también podían ser hermosas.

Sabia cual era su siguiente dialogo, sabia que esa confesión era de Eleven hacia Mike, estaba mal salirse de papel, ella lo sabia y aun así no pudo evitar hacerlo, no pudo evitar mirar al chico como solía mirarlo cuando las cámaras no estaban.

Lo miró como esa vez que improvisaron la escena en el supermercado, porque por un instante pensó que quien estaba hablando era un Finn salido de papel. Pero ¿Quien lo sabia? Nadie sabia con certeza si eso era verdad.

Se armo de valor y se dijo a si misma que esa era una oportunidad única que no volvería a tener jamas, era ahora o nunca.

Trato de volver a personaje cuando estuvo frente a él, le sonrió de lado y lo miró con una cariño especial que la cámara logro captar. Estiró su mano hacia su mejilla lista para lo que sucedería después.

\- Yo también te amo - finalmente dijo sin saber quien lo había dicho, si Eleven, si Millie o si las dos.

Y acto seguido lo besó como si fuera la ultima vez que lo volvería a ver.

Se separó y sin poder evitarlo miró sus labios rápidamente, le volvió a sonreír y se marchó, cerró sus ojos recriminándose por lo obvia que había sido .

Pero Finn no se quedó atrás, él se había dado cuenta de que la castaña había salido de papel, la conocía tan bien que reconocía con facilidad cuando dejaba de interpretar a Eleven y se expresaba como Millie.

Así que la declaración y la emoción con la que le había dado ese beso solo podía ser de la británica y la verdad lo desconcertó, estaba tan impactado que hasta el mismo no se pudo mantener en papel.

Miro extrañado a la chica que se iba y después volteo hacia donde estaba Shawn, quien estaba igual de impactado que él.

\- Ok, corte - finalmente dijo Levy para evitar mas tensión - Tomemos 5 minutos y volvemos.

Ese descanso fue uno de los más incómodos que jamas habían tenido y después de eso volvieron a grabar la escena, pero esa segunda vez fue mas apegada al ensayo.

\- Bien, es hora de almuerzo, después grabamos la escena de la carta y de la despedida - Matt dio la orden.

En el comedor se sentaron junto a sus amigos pero no pudieron dirigirse la palabra, a Finn le exasperaba la situación, estaba cansado de pretender que no había pasado nada, por eso, cuando la castaña termino de hablar con Sadie la interceptó.

\- Hey ¿Podemos hablar? - le preguntó.

\- Claro - respondió un poco intimidada.

\- Lo que pasó esta mañana, en el set ¿Era cierto?

\- ¡¿Que?! - trato de sonar desinteresada - Claro que no, se le llama actuación - sonrió pretendiendo suficiencia - Si sabias que a eso nos dedicamos ¿Verdad?

\- No me engañas Mills.

\- ¿Y que si es verdad? - le dijo cansada - Es un imposible.

\- Pero al menos saber la verdad nos podrá dar paz - hablo tomándole la mano.

\- El primer te amo de Eleven - dudo si decirlo - También fue mi primer te amo - bajó la cabeza avergonzada, ella sabia que su confesión era delicada.

El rió divertido un poco y le dijo - Te confieso algo, los Duffer me felicitaron por lo bien que había quedado la escena de la confesión de Mike porque también era la mía.

Ella levantó la cara y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba sorprendida - ¿Qué?

\- Mills - se acercó un poco mas a ella - Yo no puedo volver a perderte - entrelazó lentamente sus manos - No puedo volver a perder tu amistad - suspiró - No me importa lo que especule la prensa, lo que hay entre nosotros es solo nuestro; nadie mas debe entenderlo mas que nosotros.

\- Pero no hay un nosotros.

\- Oye, nuestro tipo de amor es distinto a lo común - le sonrió levemente - No necesitamos ser novio y novia para saber lo que sentimos.

\- No entiendo.

Por un pequeño momento se sintió derrotado, pero como si algo lo iluminara volvió a hablar - ¿Sabes la historia de Freddy Mercury y Mary Austen?

\- Si - susurró - Entonces eres gay.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No - dijo extrañado - Me refiero a que nosotros somos como ellos, que a pesar de que no estamos juntos como pareja, si nos amamos.

\- ¿Así que eso fue nuestro primer "te amo"?

\- Si - dijo feliz.

\- ¿Y pensar que también fue el primer te amo de nuestros protagonistas? - dijo irónica.

\- Lo sé - dijo el para después juntar sus frentes y cerrar su ojos. Para ambos, el momento era mas que mágico.

Aquella declaración fue uno de los actos mas puros, eran palabras que venían del corazón, de una conexión difícil de entender. Y fue esa declaración mutua la que casi hace que el mundo descubriera lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Cuando a Finn le preguntaron a quien amaba, lo primero que pudo pronunciar fue "a mi" para después improvisar diciendo que también amaba a Noah, quien los acompañaba en esa entrevista, el canadiense tuvo que seguirle la corriente para no levantar sospechas, asegurado que también "amaba" a Noah y al cast de Stranger Things en general.

Debían ser mas cuidadosos, porque, a pesar de que la prensa ahora los veía solo como amigos estaban siendo un poco obvios y los mas cercanos ellos creían que podían llegar a ser algo mas y tal vez un no estaban listos para eso.


End file.
